Motherhood and More
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: A cruel fate looms over Hinata Hyuuga. She has found two different kinds of love in two very different places, but what will she do when that cruel fate comes to try and take her from both? A HidaHina story. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto in any way, Toorima and all her adorableness however is the daughter of my brilliance lol.

This is my first story dedicated to my sensei Onileo. Thank you for everything I would never have posted this if not for you!

I also need to give a fair warning. This story contains STRONG language (thanks to Hidan) and plenty of violence. I will have lemons in later chapters. So if any of this will upset you please don't read. Thank you. If you don't mind however, I hope you enjoy it. 3

Chapter One

*****

_Huff..._

_Huff..._

_Crunch… _Hinata Hyuuga fell to her knees unable to run anymore. "That's enough for now then?" Shino asked catching up to his female teammate and stopping about four or so feet from her. She had been able to outrun both her comrades for a solid sixteen minutes at full speed. Not even Akamaru, Kibas' faithful companion was able to catch up to her. It seemed her small agile body was making it easier for her to maneuver through the trees at incredible speed.

Hinata nodded as Kiba made his entrance. "Holy crap Hinata-chan! That trick with your jacket was really smart!" He said attempting to give her a confidence boost. She had attempted to stall him by shedding her jacket in the hopes that Kiba would follow that instead of her because he follows his sense of smell, it worked giving her a small lead as Kiba and Akamaru headed for the jacket until they discovered what had happened leaving her clear to run ahead.

Akamaru trotted over to her and licked her bare shoulder as Kiba stepped forward to offer her his hand. She took it gladly and stood up dusting her legs off and blushed a light pink as the boy held her jacket to her making her realize she was in her dark blue tank top and fishnet that was a little more revealing than she was used to. Blushing deeper she quickly grabbed the jacket, pulling it on and zipping it up quickly while Kiba tried as hard as he could to hide the fact that he had enjoyed the rare view much more than was considered proper.

Shino turned and headed back in the direction of the village as the other two followed. Shino too enjoyed the sight of the shy girl in a less covered fashion, but he would take that secret with him to the grave. The sun was just starting to set now as they entered the gates of Konohagakure. The quieter boy took his leave first with a quick "bye" and wave. Kiba turned to Hinata scratching the back of his head now that they were alone. "Are you hungry Hinata-chan?" He asked with a smirk. "N-not really, I n-need to get home b-before my f-father gets upset, t-thank you though K-kiba-kun." She said giving him a slight bow and jogging off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Kiba sighed and looked down at Akamaru. "One day…" was all he said before climbing atop the huge canine and headed back to his place.

The usual frown returned to the heiresses' lips and her head dropped as she rounded the last corner to reach her home, if you could call it that. She looked at it like more of a prison where her every action was scrutinized. It was no secret that she was a disappointment to her father and he looked for any reason to replace her as heir to the Hyuuga clan. That was what caused her to train so ridiculously hard day after day, skipping meal after meal, and losing more and more sleep. All of this was in the hopes she could one day reach her father's expectations and be seen for who she is and the abilities she does have instead of what she lacked.

A few servants were about tending the garden or hanging the laundry as she passed the gate of the compound. No use letting anyone know she was back, they either wouldn't care, or would pester her with questions she wasn't in the mood to answer.

Her room was undisturbed as she opened the screen door and stepped in closing the door behind her again. Not a single person acknowledged her on her way through the house and she was used to it, so it didn't bother her in the slightest. She was pretty sure that her father told servants to ignore her unless she herself approaches them. It was to teach her to stop being so timid.

The sound of the water was soothing as she started the shower. Tonight she was determined to get a good amount of rest. Today her performance was lacking because she was practicing all night at her secret waterfall outside the village. Her defense jutsu was almost perfected and she was calculating different ways to make it offensive. Before she even put those into a real trial she wanted to perfect it for defense first.

The light purple jacket was tossed on the bed as Hinata shed her clothes to shower. Just as she was to enter her bathroom however there was a light knock on her bedroom door. Her breath stopped for just a second before she quickly grabbed her silk robe and opened the door to look down at her now eleven year old sister Hanabi.

Pale lavender eyes looked down into pale lavender eyes and Hinata smiled sweetly. "Y-yes?" She asked her little sister. Hanabi looked up at her sister with an odd expression on her face. The younger girl really did love her sister even though she would never boast about it around their father. "A messenger was here for you earlier onee-sama, you have to go to the Hokages' office tomorrow at 1p.m." She said relaying the message. "T-thank you Hanabi-chan." The older woman said meekly. Before she could shut her door the younger spoke again. "Um…could I talk to you for a minute onee-sama?" She said looking down. "S-sure." Hinata said stepping back to let Hanabi in and closed the door behind her.

Hanabi made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge, still looking down. "W-well, there is this…boy." The little hyuuga started and Hinata was slightly confused. When there was no reply Hanabi looked up. This is what she needed her sister for things a boy couldn't help her with. She had her father and Neji for all the other things like training, but love and other topics were strictly to be discussed with her sister since their mother has passed.

Hinata wanted to help her sister, but this was probably the worst topic to ask her about. I mean seriously, she has had a huge crush on the same guy for too many years now and has never even had a full conversation with him. "Hanabi-chan, I-I'm not s-sure I can help y-you." Was all she could say, but she placed her hand on her little sisters shoulder. "Don't worry, you are m-much stronger than I a-am. I am sure wh-whoever this b-boy is, it will a-all work out." Then she hugged her tightly.

Hanabi smiled and hugged her sister back. Hinata didn't realize just how much she really helped her sister in a lot of ways. Hanabi would no doubt grow to be stronger than Hinata, or so she was told, but she knew that her beauty would always be untouched my any in the clan. Hinata had many of their mothers' traits where Hanabi inherited much from her father which is also tribute to the older Hyuugas timid nature.

Hanabi left after the hug was broken and Hinata finally entered her bathroom. She removed her robe and quickly hoped in the shower. The water felt good as the steady stream soothed her stiff, lean muscles and cleaned away the days sweat and grime.

"Jashin fucking damn it!" Hidan complained as entered the kitchen to find Tobi there at the table talking up a storm. Ever since the man woke up this morning he was in an unusually bad mood. His mission was cancelled for some unknown reason, Kakuzu was being a greedy bastard like always, counting his money and refusing to spare with him and the rain outside was heavier than most days.

"KON-BAN WA HIDAN-SAN!" Tobi sang as Hidan passed him for the fridge. The Jashinist glared at the masked idiot but didn't say anything. The fridge squeaked annoyingly as he opened it only to slam it shut a second later. "Why is there no fucking food in this place!?!?" He yelled finally. With a growl he stomped from the room to demand money from the only other akatsuki immortal.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

First chapter, sorry it is kinda short, I was super nervous. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

*****

The sun was just starting to rise and many people were starting to wake to the new day. Not Hinata, she had been up now for just over three hours and she was at her secret waterfall doing more training. Her chakra control was absolutely perfect, not a single flaw could be found, and her flexibility only grew the more she practiced, everything was there to perfect her jutsu, everything but concentration. No matter how much she would try to concentrate her fathers' stern face, narutos' face, the face of her teammates, something would interrupt her at the last minute causing the globe of water around her to fall. Needless to say she was already soaking.

It was so unusual for her to be distracted but she just woke up this morning with the most unusual feeling, an ominous feeling, as if soon she would be missing those people. Then she pushed those thoughts away, one her father would never miss her and she wouldn't really miss him either, and two Kiba and Shino would be heading to their training grounds soon like every morning. She wondered how they would react when she told them she would have to leave early to go see the hokage.

Kiba was of course first to greet her and Akamaru scampered over for a scratch. Hinata giggled and pet the enormous dog while Shino gave her a very small smile and a nod. "Sorry guys, but I have to go to the hokages' place later so we wont have to long to practice." Kiba said after a short silence. Shino cocked his head to the side by half a centimeter and Hinata paused mid scratch to look up at him making akamaru whine. "M-me too." Hinata said returning her attention back the pooch but looking over at Shino who gave her a nod.

So it was her team and not just her, that was a relief. It was obviously a mission. Akamaru satisfied and the sun fully risen the team began training. Stamina training was yesterday so today was weapons training. Kiba didn't use weapons often and neither did Shino, they didn't really need them. In fact, none in the group really did, but it was still good to practice, you never know when a situation would call for it. Each had their favorite weapon, Shino being long range preferred shuriken while Kiba liked smoke bombs because of his sense of smell it worked to his advantage, and Hinata was simple, a kunai worked best for her.

Shino blocked the kunai that was thrown at him and tossed four shuriken in the direction the blade flew from only to be surrounded in smoke a second later. Training had been going on for a little now and Hinata had herself hidden behind a tree catching her breath as she waited for Kiba to show himself. The sun beamed down on her through the leaves and she suddenly froze, a kunai at her throat. "Found ya." Kiba said to her. He wasn't expecting what happened next, so much so that he stepped back. Hinata looked up at him and stuck out her tongue in a silly way before turning into a puff of smoke.

The real Hinata jumped down from the tree landing softly behind Kiba and placed the kunai at his throat mimicking him. "F-found ya." The stuttering ruined it, but they both still laughed. Shino emerged from the cloud of smoke and rose an eyebrow to the pair. Kiba was doubled over akamaru laughing till tears reached his eye and hinata was laughing, actually laughing with her signature blush. He felt left out and sulked until Kiba stood up and Hinata began her nervous habit of poking her fingers together infront of her chest. "I guess we should be leaving then." Dog boy said with a smile.

Tsunade was at her desk huffing at the papers that never seemed to dissipate. Shizune had led them in, Kiba, the self appointed leader entered first followed by timid Hinata and Shino closed the door behind them as he was last to enter. The secretary took her place to the left of the enormous desk as the three chunin ninja lined up infront of the desk.

The hokage looked up with a smile. "I have a mission for you three."

Hidan bust into Kakuzus' office without as much as a knock and slammed his hands down on the desk. "We need food. Stop being fucking stingy and give me some fucking money so I can go get groceries." He said looking down at the man with a stack of money in his hand. They really needed to get someone to do the cooking, cleaning, shopping, and laundry. He was stupid enough to suggest Konan to do it once, let's just say no one ever even gave it a second thought.

Kakuzu glared up at the intruder, now he would have to start counting all over again. "I just gave grocery money to Tobi last week." He stayed matter-of-factly. "That would explain all the fucking fruit in the fridge. I need some meat fucker, not a fucking banana." Hidan retorted with his famous load of curse words. Kakuzu sighed knowing Hidan wouldn't give up till he got what he wanted.

With great reluctance Kakuzu handed Hidan some money. "Spend it wisely." The man warned letting go of his end of the bills. Hidan smirked and left the room without a reply knowing it would piss his partner off much more than anything he could say.

Hidan left the akatsuki base sure that leader would know he was gone and where he was going. The cool rain hit his chest were his cloak was open and it felt extremely nice to ran his hand through his glossy silver hair in an attempt to keep it slicked back despite the rain. His Jashin amulet glimmered around his neck and his unique scythe straped to his back he started to run in the direction of the nearest village.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I wanted to take this chance to thank everyone who gave me such nice reviews for the first chapter. It really helps and I appreciate it alot.

I also wanted to say that I am sorry that these chapters are so short. They will get longer as the story progresses, Ijust have to get over the nerves :P

As an added treat for the wonderful reviews I will also be uploading chapter 3 today.

I hope you enjoy it. Thank you,

Lady-Toorima


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*****

Kiba flashed his big grin showing his sharp canine teeth. They had such an easy mission that it would take not even three days and they would be back to train. The daughter of merchant got separated from her father and has requested a group to guide her back to her village and protect her. She was a very young girl, maybe six and Tsunade didn't have the heart to turn her away. Payment would be inquired to her father when they found him. Other than that they were just to take her home. All three of them wasn't needed, but Tsunade thought it would help ease the little girls anxiety.

The little girl was currently asleep in the corner of the hokage office on a small cot. She was indeed small. Her hair reached all the way down to the small of her back and was midnight black that seemed to shimmer even in complete stillness. Shizune stepped over to her and gently shook her awake. "Toorima-chan you need to wake up now." The girl stirred and raised her little fist to her eyes, rubbing away her sleep. She sat up and looked around. Hinata saw her eyes and couldn't turn away. They were the prettiest shade of dark blue, a like sapphire color.

The girl shrunk back against the wall when she caught sight of akamaru. She had been attacked by a dog a few months ago and still hasn't gotten over it. Hinata followed her gaze to the canine and walked over to her embracing the small girl and picked her up. She didn't even understand her own daring, a sort of motherly instinct took over. The girl snuggled closer to the woman holding her and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck refusing to be let down.

"I guess you are in direct charge of little Toorima-chan then." Tsunade said with a laugh as she looked at Hinata. The hyuuga nodded and turned to leave. "We will leave shortly." Shino said leaving the office first with Hinata right behind him. "We meet at the front gate in twenty minutes." Kiba said and left to pack. Shino gave hinata a nod and left as well.

Once Hinata was in her room she was finally able to set the little girl down on her bed. She took notice of her clothes then, a tattered grey tee-shirt and a pair of small black shorts that seemed to cling to her small form completed with a pair of black sandals. That wouldn't do, Hinata turned to her closet and pulled out her old jacket that she couldn't seem to throw away. "H-here." She said handing it to her. Toorima took it hesitantly. "Thank you." She whispered. The little girl's mother had died long ago of illness so she didn't have any women in her life now just her and her dad and they travelled a lot to sell her father's merchandise. She put on the jacket that was a little too big, but it was adorable on her.

All packed and ready to go they left the compound without even a goodbye to or from anyone. Toorima reached up and grabbed Hinatas' hand and the heiress smiled down at her. "Ready?" She asked her and the little girl nodded with a small smile. She would grow up to be a complete knock-out Hinata thought causing her to smile. She felt braver around the child, like the protective mother in her was taking over.

At the gate was Shino, of course he would be the first one there, Kiba had yet to show though. Toorima looked at Shino with a quizzical look. Something about him was creppy, but at the same time she found him to look funny. A bark could be heard behind them and Akamaru came charging forward, Kiba on his back. Toorima squeaked and hid behind Hinata. "Its okay, akamaru wont hurt you, he is going to protect you." She said kneeling down to look the frightened girl in the face. She was so pretty even for a little girl and she couldn't be more than five, no way. Kiba smiled at Hinata. "Ready?" He asked, earning a nod from her and shino.

"Get on my back." Hinata said to Toorima who was all to willing to cooperate. Once Hinata had a good grip they all leapt into the tree and headed in the direction that Tsunade had told them earlier. The closest village to where Toorima had lost her father.

Hidan slowed his pace to a walk about an hour later. No use rushing, he was just going for some food. He took the time to look around. He would need to make another sacrifice soon or Jashin would be angry. He repeated some scriptures in his head while he walked.

Bingo, just what he needed to end the boredom. Four chakra signatures were closing in fast. He was in a forest so it wasn't hard to find a nice place to hide and wait to see what was coming his way. The sight that met his eyes however was very unexpected. A big white dog, two young men, a young woman, and a little girl on her back sprang through the trees at a leisurely pace obviously with their guard down. The thought that intrigued him was how the little girl had a chakra signature. He decided to kill some time and follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

*****

Hinata had talked to Toorima without much stuttering at all. She had learned the sad fact about her mother and comforted her telling her that she too had lost her mother when she was very young. They seemed to talk for hours and Toorima opened up little by little. The boys had remained mostly quiet amazed that Hinata was actually talking so much. They wrote it off to be a girl thing.

Shino pulled the group to a stop over a river to take a short rest. They had been traveling a good six hours and all stopped gladly. Toorima slid down from Hinatas' back carefully and took one slow step toward the big white creature that scared her to wits end. Hinata had convinced her that Akamaru meant her no harm, but she was still skeptical. Akamaru stood completely still trying to help as much as he could, and Kiba kept his mouth shut trying to muffle his laughter. Shino wasn't very interested in what was going on so he had gone off to check the area not interested in the girl much at all.

Not ten minutes later Toorima was scratching behind Akamarus' ear and giggling as the dog licked her small face. Hinata smiled down at her and Kiba smirked. "Good job mommy." He teased patting Hinata on the back making her blush and fidget with her fingers. She didn't even notice how others saw the situation, but couldn't find it in her to care. She just wanted to protect the beautiful little girl and show her what it meant to have a mother even if she herself had no idea how that felt. It gave her new purpose in life, one that a shinobis' life didn't offer.

Shino returned in a hurry and gave the other two a clear look that meant trouble. Hinata rushed to Toorima and picked her up helping her onto her back. "Hold on." She said trying to sound reassuring. "What the hell is it?" Kiba hissed Akamaru stood behind him as the fur on his shoulders bristled and he stuck his nose high in the air. This was supposed to be an easy mission, no danger, just taking the little girl to her dad. On top of that, why hadn't they been more alert? They let their guard down. "Hinata, take the girl, run." Shino said calmly.

Hinatas' legs throbbed as she pushed herself faster. It took Kiba two minutes to try convincing her to go and that they would be fine, that it was probably nothing. It took Shino two words to make her go. "Protect Toorima." How did he know that would make her run? That had been half hour ago. Why hadn't they caught back up with her yet?

Unable to run anymore Hinata slowed to a stop. She had forced Toorima to sleep using her gentle touch technique to keep her from panicking after she left the boys. Now immobile and utterly exhausted Hinata pulled the girl from her back and set her gently on the mossy forest floor, sitting beside her and catching her breath wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Where were Kiba and Shino? What had happened? Her eyes drooped slightly with tiredness but she pushed sleep away as she heard someone approach. To her relief she recognized the chakra easily. Seconds later her comrades came into view and stopped next to her. "Whoever it was they left. We will sleep here for tonight with a watch. We can take turns, I will go first." Shino said looking down at the still sleeping girl and the exhausted Hyuuga.

Hinata didn't have it in her to argue at the moment. That little scare had forced her to run faster than she think she ever has and a much greater distance in a longer amount of time. Kiba erected a tent for them all and Hinata picked the still sleeping Toorima up from the floor and carried her inside. Once there she took off both of their jackets and crawled inside her sleeping bag protectively laying an arm over the girl. Hinatas' last thought before she fell into her slumber was that maybe she was more suited for a quite life with a family and as a housewife than a ninja, but alas, fate had other plans.

"Fuck." Hidan murmered as Shino got close enough to sense his chakra. He had been following them for a while listening to the two girls talking. The older girl, maybe eighteen or nineteen was a relatively beautiful girl and he found himself lost in her pale lavender eyes whenever he had caught a glimpse. The littler of the two was cute for a child, but that was all he saw of her. Hidan was a lot of things, but a pedophile was definitely not one of them.

He moved away from the group just as the creepy guy left to warn the others. It was funny that even Hidan found the dark haired boy creepy. But he wasn't in the mood to fight right now he was just curious and outnumbered. Any other day and he would have loved to start a fight, but his stomach decided to growl loudly as if reminding him what he should be doing. He sighed and retreated for now, but still wanted to tail them a little longer. So for now, he was going to lie low.

When he saw them leave he waited long enough to make them feel at ease before picking up the chase. He was entertained somewhat, like he was a clever predator that stalked clueless prey. While traveling he took notice of their headbands. Konohagakure ninja, all three of them, the little girl had no headband at all. Leader would be interested in what was going on and a few brownie points couldn't hurt, he thought blandly as he grew more and more bored with the situation.

That was until they stopped running and set up camp. The creepy boy took off again in the opposite direction, obviously to set up a perimeter. The two girls went inside a tent and the dog-boy and his dog sat at the entrance of the tent. Dog-boy seemed to be whispering to the dog, how stupid. He made sure to keep in motion to avoid being detected again, and he circled the camp.

Mr. Creepy showed up maybe an hour or two later and switched places with dog-boy. Hidan had stopped moving and sat maybe three hundred feet away or so in a tree. He was bored but it was dark now, the market wouldn't be open till morning. So he resorted himself to just stay here for the night and leave in the morning. The group had proven to be boring after all. Or so he thought…

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was so thankful for all the wonderfully nice reviews that I decided to post chapter four tonight. Thank you all so much for reading my first ever public fanfiction and thank you to those of you who have taken the time to tell me what you think. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Lady-Toorima


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*****

Hinata woke with a start. Something had forced her out of sleep. It was a nightmare, but now that she was awake she couldn't remember it at all. She sighed looking down. Toorima was awake and staring at the ceiling of the tent. "What is the m-matter Toorima-chan?" Hinata asked softly. The little girl looked over at the only female she really knew. "I…I don't wanna leave…I want you to be my mommy." She said tears brimming in her eyes. Hinata was in shock, but smiled down at her. "Y-you really like m-me that much?" She asked feeling some tears of her own pool up. Toorima sniffled and crawled into Hinatas' lap letting the tears flow. In this situation Hinata had no idea what to do. She wasn't sure if she was ready to raise a child yet, but she wanted nothing more than to take care of Toorima. "We can t-talk to your f-father ok?" She asked trying to comfort the little girl.

Toorima knew her father wouldn't care either way. She was a burden to him and his travels. This isn't the first time she had wound up 'lost'. She was young but was smart enough to know that she was unwanted. While they sat there Hinata had started to rock the girl in her lap and took notice of her chakra for the first time. "Y-you have a chakra flow, do you know what that is?" She asked sweetly. Toorima nodded her head. "Mommy was a kunoichi." She whispered. "She was gonna teach me, but she had passed away before she could get a chance. She told me stories once about her adventures and her kiki genki." The child said a big smile brightening her face. "Kiki genki?" Hinata asked, "Oh, kekkai genkai?" She corrected and Toorima nodded fervently. This made hundreds of questions pop up into Hinatas' mind. Maybe she could find a way to use this in convincing her father to let Hinata keep her in Konohagakure.

"D-do you want to see something Toorima-chan?" Hinata asked standing up and setting the girl down on her feet. The child nodded and stared up at Hinata with a questioning look. Hinata smiled and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her from the tent. Shino looked over as they emerged. "Y-your turn t-to sleep Shino-kun." She said as he nodded and entered the tent. Kiba came back when he smelled Hinatas' fresh scent. "Up now?" He asked with small bags under his eyes. "Y-yes, you s-should go sleep t-too Kiba-kun." He couldn't argue, he had been up too long and was completely worn out.

With both men sleeping and the girls alone now Hinata activated her Byuakugan and scanned the area for any form of water. Lucking she found a river not too far away and headed that way with Toorima following close behind, gripping her hand tighter so she wouldn't be left behind. Once they had reached the water surface Hinata looked around again, she couldn't see anything so she took off her shirt and pants, setting them on the ground for Toorima to sit on leaving her in her bra and underwear. "I c-can teach you this s-sort of thing." She said walking into the center of the river and closing her eyes. After a second of silence and hard concentration she began her dancelike movements making water fly up and encircle her in a globe, the moonlight gleaming down on her making her the most beautiful thing Toorima had ever seen in her short life.

"W-WOW!" She squealed in utter excitement. Her eyes refused to look away or even blink more than was absolutely necessary. The girl she had grown to love Hinata in their short time together and she grew more and more awe inspiring in her eyes by the second. Toorima didn't even have words to describe how pretty Hinata looked so she just stared in awed silence.

Hinata was able to move more gracefully than ever. She thought she would never be able to do this in front of another person, especially when she preferred to do it in her under garments, but Toorimas' presence was comforting. Her long legs were lithe and stretched far as she dipped forward making it into more of a dance for the little ones enjoyment.

_Crack._

Hinata froze solid. Someone was watching her, someone who shouldn't be someone other than Toorima. She didn't know what to do for a moment other than stand in fear and shock. Toorima was of course her priority but she was defenseless in the fullest meaning of the word. She stood motionless on the water surface half-naked and weaponless. A kunai flew out from a line of trees straight toward the little girls' chest who sat even more helpless on the ground. Hinatas' legs reacted on instinct before her brain. She lunged herself at Toorima blocking her from the oncoming weapon and took it in the back herself, biting her lip in pain to keep from screaming out and scaring Toorima.

Hidan was just about to fall asleep when he heard the girls inside the tent awaken and speak. He couldn't hear what they were saying exactly and was a little surprised to see them emerge from the tent holding hands. Mr. Creepy went into the tent and the girls left camp. He followed and watched as the other man, the one with the dog stopped to have a quick word before he left in the direction of their camp as well.

Things got interesting when the girl, the older one did something to her eyes. She looked around and he hid behind a tree. He was still pretty far away, but he wasn't sure what she was doing. He chanced a peak at the girl and they were gone. He looked around and saw the swish of long black hair pass a tree and out of sight before he followed it.

He had confirmed they stopped from their chakra signature, but what met his eyes made him suck in a sharp breath. The older girl just took off her fucking clothes. He couldn't believe it. She was standing there talking to the little girl in nothing other than a pair of white underwear and matching bra. He took in as much of her as he could, her perfect curves, her rounded breasts, her subtle hips, long slender legs and lean muscles hinting from under her smooth pale skin. As an immortal he has seen his fair share of naked women in his years, but none had caught his attention like this one. Her blue/ black hair blew gently in the breeze as she walked to the middle of the water.

He wasn't expecting the next moment either. The girl started…dancing on the water was the best way to describe it. It rose and encircled her body in a perfect blue sphere. Her chakra control was impressive and her beauty unrivaled. A water nymph wouldn't even be able to hold a candle to her. He had a new objective. There was no better sacrifice for Jashin than this girl, this beautiful girl. One problem remained however, the little girl. He needed to dispose of her.

Drawing a kunai from his weapons pouch he took aim and flung the ninja tool with ease and precision, aiming straight for the child's heart. He hadn't realized that he had snapped a twig as he moved for a better shot.

The girl continued to shock him as she protected the girl, taking the weapon herself. Blood oozed from the middle of her back were the weapon had pierced her. The sight of her crimson blood run down her pail skin made a fire ignite in his loins. He emerged from the trees laughing menacingly losing all restrictions he had on himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

*****

Toorima stared up at Hinata fresh tears pooling at the edges of her eyes. "Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?" She screamed not even sure what she was saying in her panic. "I-I need you t-to run T-T-Toorima-chan. Run to K-Kiba-kun and Aka-Akamaru." Toorima couldn't pry her fingers from Hinatas' shoulders to follow her demand. "But!" Tears fell down her small cheeks freely now. "GO!" Hinata yelled as a menacing laugh sounded behind them.

Hinata stood up and set Toorima on her feet facing away from her and gave her a light push. Toorima didn't know what to do but she was frightened and listened to Hinata, she ran. Her tiny legs went one in front of the other. Because she was small she couldn't go very fast but she didn't stop. Her breathing was painfully hitching in her throat as she sobbed and ran. Her tears were hindering her vision, but she wouldn't stop. She had to find Kiba and Shino so they could save Hinata-sama.

Back by the river Hinata activated her byuakugan and turned around, pulling the kunai from her back with a small scream of pain. She felt very naked as the breeze sent goose bumps over the exposed skin of her stomach, legs, and back. The blood flowed down from the wound to the forest floor beneath her pooling into a crimson puddle at her feet. It wasn't too bad, she has had worse, but it was still far from ok.

When the guilty party was in her line of sight she felt herself flush and blush at the same time if that was even possible. It seemed all the blood in her body rushed to her face and sweat broke out on her forehead. It was a man, not a young man like her teammates, but a full-grown man. Worse than that, he was donned in the Akatsuki cloak. She knew that her life would end here, there was no escaping now, as this thought penetrated her every thought, she felt peace in the fact that Toorima was safe.

Pushing every thought from her mind that didn't have to do with the current situation she got in a defensive position and waited for the akatsuki to make the first move. There was NO way she would be able to take him down on her own, she wasn't stupid enough to even hope for a chance, she would be satisfied with stalling him long enough for Toorima to get to safety with the others.

Once the initial shock of the kunoichis' actions passed he was impressed. Very few would risk themselves for others. He wouldn't, Hidan could never picture himself stepping in front of a blade for anyone, even though he was immortal.

He was again surprised when the older girl sent the child running and turned to fight. What was the little girl to her to make her risk so much? Hidan couldn't understand, having lost many emotions in the long years of his immortality.

"Is the little kitten going to fucking fight me?" He asked with his infamous smirk plastering his face. "About fucking time I had some entertainment, you fuckers have been boring me all day." He joked reaching his hand up to grab the handle of his three bladed scythe. "Jashin needs a sacrifice and you, bitch, are perfect for that purpose. You'r even a virgin." He said sniffing the air. It was easy to tell if a girl was pure if you had enough practice. The air was so clean around them and their scent was always strongest in an environment as if they were the centerfold on a set dining room table.

In a flash that would have been lost to anyone else, anyone other than a hyuuga or Uchiha, Hidan was gone. He sped left and threw two shuriken at the girl. He wanted to have some fun before sacrificing her. They really did owe him for boring him half to death all day.

Hinata ducked the shuriken and did a side step putting her within reach of her weapons pouch. Straightening back up she now had one kunai in each hand. In one quick move she bent low to the ground and threw one of her kunai at the man's knee cap. He dodged it by jumping up a tree and coming back down with a huge weapon over his head. Hinata rolled out of the way as the weapon crashed into the earth. She panted and stood small scrapes and cuts precariously placed in random spots on her body now.

The man laughed again as the dust cleared. "Got some guts don't you kitten?" He asked teasingly. This was worth the boredom, this very moment. He knew the battle would have to either be moved to a different location or end soon, before the girl could warn the others. He disappeared again and moved behind the bleeding beauty. Before he could do anything however Hinata had turned and planted a hand in his chest sending him flying.

Hinata felt her legs wobble and her head spin, she was losing too much blood. It was stupid, but her last hit gave her a jolt of pride. She actually hit an akatsuki member, but she knew that it would also be the death of her. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor in a heap. Her vision blurred and her world went black. The last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Then she was gone in a sea of darkness.

~*~*~

The Hyuuga heiress woke up to find her hands bound above her head to a tree with her captor laying on the ground inside of some weird drawing made from… was that…blood? The man was motionless and different from the fight earlier. He was black with white skeleton markings on his body and a black dot in the middle of his white forehead. His upper body was exposed and his hair was splayed out wildly.

The realization hit. She wasn't dead, why? What has happening? Closing her eyes to calm herself she considered a few possibilities. Many of the akatsuki had unique abilities; maybe he was performing a jutsu that required her to be alive? She thought it wise to memorize everything about the man and her surroundings as she could without him noticing. Her eyes opened and she activated the byuakugan, looking around. They seemed to be in the exact same place as the fight, or at least not far from it.

The man stirred and Hinata held her breathe with anxiety. "JASHIN FUCKIN DAMN IT!" The man blurted out as she sat up slowly. "I have been praying for over an entire fucking hour and he can't accept you as a sacrifice. Why the fuck not?" He shouted as he stood and stomped over to his captive staring her hard in the face. Why would Jashin refuse to take her? The very thought annoyed him but always intrigued him beyond reason. He had sacrificed countless virgins in the past, why was she special?

Either way, he figured he either had to kill her, or take her with him to the akatsuki base now. The later sounded better to his curious mind. So he reached up to untie her bound wrists and he leaned in close to her placing his lips by her ear. "By the way, your blood is delicious." He said in a teasing manner.

A bright red blush blazed in Hinatas' cheeks as the man came closer to her and it darkened even more as he whispered into her ear his hot breath tickling the hair on her neck. She was afraid, very afraid and all her earlier bravery had gone now that she didn't know where she was or what had happened to Toorima. Almost on instinct she began to struggle. Wriggling and squirming she panicked and her breathing accelerated.

"Calm down kitten or Ill fucking kill you." He said lightly with a small sigh when he finally got her down. Leader would be angry if the girl had any idea of the location of their hideout so he tied a rope around her still bound wrists and ripped off a piece of his cloak to tie over her eyes to act as a blind fold. He was too lazy to carry her all the way there. He was about to set off when he realized she was still half-naked. "Fuck." He cursed and headed back to their battle ground.

Hidan had made a giant circle when the boys had set after him and returned about a hundred feet from the short battle that took place. He knew they wouldn't expect him to return to the scene of the crime. They were probably on their way back to Konoha by now.

Hinata tried as best as she could not to fall as she followed blindly behind the dangerous S-ranked criminal. Fear continued to engulf her as she felt more and more hopeless by the second. Her feet were starting to hurt as she stepped on sharp rocks or tree back would splinter her tiny feet. _Smack. _The hyuuga bumped right into a wall, only it wasn't a wall, her captor had stopped. She was forced back a few steps but managed to keep her balance. Then she felt something she wasn't expecting and let out a squeak. Fabric was at her feet trying to get her to lift her leg. She did as her cheeks turned red again. She was grateful to be clothed, until she felt something wet slide up along with her pants. It felt like a tongue and the very thought sent a shiver through her entire body.

Hidan chuckled. She smelled really nice and he was enjoying himself as he pulled her pants on for her licking her leg as he went. Her blood was such sweet nectar to him and he wanted more, but he had his priorities. When her pants were back on he then replaced her scandals. A small giggle reached his ears, so she was ticklish eh? After that was done with they had a problem, she was bound and there would be no way put her shirt back on. He stopped to think of something and settled with taking off his cloak and putting it over her shoulders.

The cloak was still open enough to allow for her hands to be pulled in front of her with the rope, so naturally, a little of her bra could still be seen, but he liked it, it suited her. Without a word her turned and led her forward behind him.

~*~*~

Hinata was pooped. It felt as if they had been walking for days. There was a time that she was tethered to a tree and he went somewhere close by. Unluckily for her, he was very thorough and had gagged her before leaving. He had returned some time later, removed the gag, and started the walk again in a different direction. She tried as hard as she could to remember as much as she could. How many steps she took, how many turns they made and what direction she could guess that they turned.

Hidan was quiet for the journey, he had a lot of questions in his head and wasn't sure how to ask or which to ask first. Finally sick of the silence Hidan spoke, "Hey bitch, what's your name?" Hinata kept her mouth shut and just put her head down. A hand collided painfully with her left cheek. "I asked a question bitch, don't make me ask again." He threatened. "H-Hyuuga Hinata" She whimpered making Hidan sigh. "Look Bitch, Hinata, I won't hurt you if you cooperate." He said. It was pitiful hitting such a creature and he felt the smallest twinge of guilt for the assault.

He was quite for a little and then he asked another question, the one that had been bugging him the most. "Why the fuck did you do it?" He asked her. "Huh?" Was her reply, she had no idea what he was asking. "Why the fuck did you take the kunai for that girl?" He specified his question. "S-she means a-a lot t-to me." Was her feeble reply. This only made Hidan have more questions than answer any. With another exasperated sigh he went silent.

Rain beat down on Hinata making her soaked to the bone. She had no idea where she was and her wrists were sore from the rope. They had been walking in the rain for a good fifteen minutes now. It was cold and wet. She found herself walking closer to the male only to shield some of the rain. An hour more of walking and they were finally entered inside of a building. "HIDAN-SAMA IS BACK!" Came an obnoxious voice from down the long hallway and Hidan cursed under his breath.

"Leader wants to see you, now." A calm voice that Hinata almost recognized said, it sounded very similar to Sasuke Uchiha. "Fuck." Hidan said louder this time. "Fine fine, I'm going. TOBI you little shit, come get the groceries." He yelled and handed them over. "Who is that?" Tobi asked excitedly catching sight of the girl behind him. "None of your fucking business is who it is." He said protectively and was surprised at himself. He shrugged it off and left the scene tugging Hinata behind him.

Hinata was tired now and her legs ached, the fact they were now going up stairs was only making them hurt more. Other things were starting to make themselves known as well. Like how hungry she was, not to mention her thirst and the battle wounds from earlier that were probably not properly tended to. Noticing that she was slowing down Hidan picked her up and tossed her upper half over his shoulder holding both her ankles in one hand to keep her from kicking.

Hinata was surprised but too weak to do anything about the man's newest gesture. She was ready to die, almost wished for it now. A door opened and she could feel the presence of two other people in the room. She was set on the floor gently. "What is this Hidan?" A man's voice asked. It wasn't deep, it sounded more, whispery. As if he didn't want to speak at all.

"There is something about her, something pretty fucking special." Her captor said who had moved in front of her. "Explain." The man's wispy voice came again. Another sigh and Hidan told the entire story from the moment he left the base. Hinata learned a lot from his story. "And for some fucking reason Jashin-sama would not accept her as a sacrifice, almost like he...he couldn't." Hidan finished with the inkling of a question at the end.

The akatsuki leader listened to every word and sat forward, placing his chin on his folded hands that were propped up on his elbow. "Hmm." He said. He was very interested now in the girl. First of all she was a Hyuuga, she could be useful if she could be persuaded to join them, and Hidan had never failed in making a sacrifice. This is what intrigued him most.

"Until I decide what to do with her, she is your responsibility. She is not to leave the base until further notice." He said making it sound like as much of a punishment as he could.

"Fuck." Hidan muttered. He hoped that Pein would take the girl off his hands. "Fine." He said before leaving the room. Hinata was replaced over his shoulder. They went down the stairs and Hinata was on the verge of sleep now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

*****

Toorima sat in the Hokages' office and continued to cry. They had found her father and Kiba had told him the situation and for Hinata, offered to take her back to Konoha and train her as a ninja with a foster family. He was all too willing to agree and get her off his back finally. He never really wanted a kid in the first place, but he wasn't animal enough to just leave her alone. This was a perfect chance and he took it. All of this wasn't what the girl was crying about though. It was Hinata, they weren't able to find her. Kiba had bruised his knuckles on the way back to the village punching every tree within his reach and Shino went over all his actions on the mission feeling there had to have been something he could have done to prevent the occurrence.

Shino was the only one calm enough to tell Tsunade what had happened. Now that Hokage was formulating a rescue plan. If there was even a chance that Hinata was still alive she would use it to look for her. Neji had been summoned and briefed on the situation and told to relay that message to Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinatas' father. He did and a weird shadow entered his eyes as he turned to leave. Deep down the news scared him, angered him, and made him sad.

Shizune tried as hard as she could to calm the crying five year old. Tsunade had agreed to house the now orphan till they could figure something out. Shino had told her that Hinata had plans to take her in and Tsunade didn't mind, maybe it would be good for her, for both of them.

She needed time to think and assign the best team to find Hinata. "Go home, rest, clean up, and return in the morning. I will know by then the best course of action." She ordered and looked over to Toorima. "Kiba, take the girl to Kurenai, she can look after her till Hinatas' return." She said confident they would find her. The will of fire that all Konoha ninja possessed wouldn't allow one to give up in such a circumstance.

Shino nodded and placed his hand on Kibas' shoulder. "We can't help her like this, we need to rest and regain our strength." He said logically. Kiba knew he was right, but it was hard to think of rest when fragile Hinata was out there, hurt, and maybe, just maybe they were too late. Akamaru licked Kiba on the hand and walked over to Toorima to let her back onto his back. She had ridden him all the way back to the village. Now she would ride him to Kurenais'. Kiba turned and left the room without a word to anyone and Akamaru followed. Shino gave the Hokage a slight nod and followed his partner.

~*~*~

Hinata squinted her eyes as the blindfold was removed and her eyes tried to adjust to the light around her. She was in a room that looked like a living room of sorts. There was a couch, a love seat, a deck of cards, a pool table, and a coffee table that showed some abuse. Then she took notice of the fact she wasn't alone with her captor either. There were two people by the pool table, a man that resembled a shark, and another man with long blonde hair that slightly resembled Ino. On the floor by the coffee table was a man with an orange swirl mask over his entire face except his left eye, he was building a card castle. He was also the first to say anything. "HIDAN-SAMA!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" He screamed in a pouty voice. Hinata shrunk back startled what an odd person. "Like I fucking said, it is not your fucking business." He said annunciating each syllable. The masked man folded his arms in front of his chest in a pout. "Tobi is a good boy! And Tobi wants to know who she is!" He pushed. Hidan growled. "H-Hinata." Hinata whispered from behind Hidan. She didn't want to deal with this right now her head was starting to hurt on top of everything else. "YAY! Hinata-chan told Tobi her name! Tobi is a good boy!" He said excitedly and returned to his castle. Both the men at the pool table looked over with mild interest and curiosity.

Hidan felt a twinge of jealousy from all the eyes that were scrutinizing his girl. Was she his girl? In a way she was, he did capture her and bring her here, Pein even made him in charge of her. "Mind your own fucking business." He said again to the room in general and grabbed Hinatas wrist dragging her from the room.

Again she didn't bother put up a fight, she was now more helpless than before being completely surrounded by akatsuki members she lost all hope of escape. Hidan led her to a room that was decorated with lots of crimson and silver. A huge bed, a long short dresser stretched along one wall, a closet, and a private bathroom made up the nice room. The bed looked so nice and welcoming at the moment. Stepping around her captor that she discovered was named Hidan she walked toward the bed.

"Not yet kitten." Hidan said leaning forward and whispering in her ear from behind her. Hinata shivered at his breath again and grew frustrated. She just wanted peace. "You're not getting on my fucking bed till you take a bath. You're as dirty as a fucking stray cat." He teased. He mimicked her by stepping around her and into his bathroom where the sound of running water soon echoed.

She pouted in her frustration and walked into the room behind him. Without warning he pulled his cloak off of her leaving her in her pants and bra. Her hands instinctively crossed in front of her chest, blocking it from view making him chuckle. He left the room, leaving the door open and tossed his dirty cloak into a hamper inside his closet. Hinata moved to shut the door but his voice stopped her. "Leave it open." He said walking to his bed and flopping down on it.

The heiress shook her head as if to rethink what he had just said. "You heard me, the fucking door stays open." He said looking at her briefly before looking back up to the ceiling. She didn't know what to do, she was not about to let this man see her any more naked than he already had. "Just get in the fucking tub already." Hidan said as if he read her thoughts. Her cheeks had a bright cherry red blush as she moved her hands to take off her pants. At this point she just wanted to sleep and this wasn't the worst that could happen. She slid her pants off and stepped out of them. Then her bra, with a small click she opened it from the heart clip in the front and let it slide from her shoulders. She found it easier to do if she pretended he wasn't there watching her. She knew he was, she could feel his eyes on her back. Hinata sucked in a deep breath before she removed her panties and hopped into the water as swiftly as she could. She kept his back to him the entire time as she scrubbed herself and washed her hair.

Hidan watched as the girl shed her clothes and liked how nervous she was, it made her mysterious somehow. He got to see only a little more than he had earlier. Her bare ass, it was very nice. Her skin was a beautiful pale that clashed well with her hair and eyes, and she had an overall nice, toned, curved body. He could see the scabbed wound from his kunai on her back as she sat in the tub. He got off the bed and entered his bathroom. He picked up her dirty clothes and placed them in the same hamper as his cloak. He grabbed a pair of his pants from one the drawers and a towel from another before re-entering the bathroom.

Hinata tried as best she could to ignore Hidans' presence. She froze when she felt his tongue slide up the middle of her back. He had set the pants and towel on a rack above the toilet and now sat on his knees on the outside of the tub. He licked up her back to her neck to the back of her ear. A whimper escaped her lips but her body wouldn't move. His hand came up to cup her chin and turn her face enough for him to kiss her full on the lips and that did it, Hinata passed out.

Kurenai listened to everything Kiba told her and looked down at the girl named Toorima. She happily agreed to care for the child temporarily and gave her ex-pupil a reassuring smile. "Hinata is stronger than we give her credit for, you will find her." She said kissing him on the head and turning to lead the child into the house to sleep.

Kiba nodded and left the apartment. He couldn't go home yet. He couldn't face the questions his mom would surely ask. It wasn't a secret to anyone with some amount of brains that Kiba had a crush on Hinata. He decided it best to find a quiet place to sit and think. He would go home later when his mom was sleeping. Jumping onto a nearby roof with Akamaru right behind him he leapt toward their training grounds.

~*~*~

Hinata woke up to find herself warm, very warm. She was in that huge bed she saw earlier and she was covered in a thick down blanket. More than that, she was wearing a pair of dark blue drawstring sweatpants and a matching blue sleeveless shirt. Hidan was in a chair next to the bed watching her. She sat up and felt an ache in her back. Now that she was rested and her headache was gone she could feel every little wound. The worst was the one left from the initial kunai attack.

"D-did you d-dress m-me?" Hinata asked putting her head down. "Who the fuck else kitten?" Hidan said dully. "T-thank you." She said her polite tendencies still in place from years of etiquette training. He wasn't expecting a thank you and laughed, but not like his first laugh, this was a genuine laugh. "You don't have any fucking underwear though, if you want those you are going to have to do the laundry.

The thought made him laugh again. Wasn't this whole situation BECAUSE they needed someone to do a woman's job? Now Hidan had his own little maid till Pein came to a decision. He liked the idea, even more now after seeing all her goodies. He wasn't a pervert so he didn't touch her while she was unconscious more than what was needed to dry and dress her.

Hinata climbed out of bed the pants falling low on her hips making a small portion of her toned stomach visible and then her stomach growled. "C-can I have something to e-eat please?" She asked looking at the floor and starting to fidget with her fingers. "Can you cook kitten?" He asked standing from his chair. Hinata nodded, she was a very good cook in her opinion that is. Hidan smirked. "Follow me then." He left the room with Hinata close behind him. They went down numerous hallways and Hidan told her the important things, like people's rooms, the laundry room, a communal toilet, the living area, and finally the kitchen. Hinata didn't have to be told that she was to cook for more than just herself.

The steak sizzled in the pan and Hinata let them cook and turned her attention to the baked potatoes. She decided they were done and pulled them from the over setting them on the counter to cool. Hidan had told her how many she would be cooking for. Ten total including her. The last four steaks were done and she put them on their respective plates, each plate now had a large steak, a baked potato, and a scoop of corn. She figured if she was going to be forced to do this kind of thing she might as well do her best in order to stay on their good side. Hope of escape was gone, but she still had some hope of being rescued so her priority was to stay alive till that happened.

The members of Akatsuki had gathered in the kitchen at the wonderful smell wafting throughout the base. Hidan was leaning against the counter more proud than Hinata was. Most of the members took their plates in silence and left without a word. The only other girl, Hidan said her name was Konan whispered a sweet 'thank you', Itachi said nothing, Kakuzu as Hidan called him, said nothing but looked her over as if he was appraising her at auction, Deidara introduced himself but left quickly with his plate after receiving a death glare from Hidan, Tobi thanked her sixty-two times with crazy speed before Hidan finally told him to 'Shut the fuck up', and left with one more quick thank you, and the shark man, Kisame gave her a big sharp toothed grin and a wink before leaving with his plate.

When the room was empty Hidan grabbed his and Hinatas' plate and set them on the large table. He waved his hand for her to join him and she did. She was too hungry to argue. However manners had been pounded into her since birth practically so despite her hunger she refused to be rude in any way as she ate. Hidan watched her as he slowly ate. It was delicious. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a good hearty meal.

Both plates empty and Hinata feeling much better with a full stomach she was told to collect the plates, clean them, put them away, and return to Hidans room where he would be waiting for her. She nodded and started with their plates, setting them in the sink and cleaning them quickly. She turned and Hidan was already gone. Tucking a stray portion of her hair behind her ear she sighed. It could be worse she reminded herself and left the kitchen to track down the other plates.

In the living room were the blond and the plant man that she had only briefly seen when he grabbed his plate, Zetsu was it? She bowed and took their plates. Deidara gave her a seductive smile while the bi-color man just stared at her, a curious expression on his face. She recovered the rest of the plates faster than she had hoped. It was very uncomfortable to collect the Uchihas' plate. He had betrayed the village while she had been taken captive against her will. Neither said anything, but Kisame had smirked at her again. Back in the kitchen she washed the dishes and put them away as instructed then left there to return to Hidans room, her dungeon.

Hidan sat cross legged on the floor his eyes closed and unmoving. Hinata shut the door without any noise and stood there, unsure of what to do. Her nervous habit picked up and she played with her fingers in front of her chest. When he spoke she jumped slightly, not expecting the quick brake from silence. "Come here," was all the man had said.

Hinata did as she was told, afraid of what would happen if she didn't, much more than if she did. Closer to him than she really wanted to be she looked away from him. He was shirtless again and she couldn't stop her heart from beating at the sight so it was better to just look away.

The Jashinist grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her knees so they sat face to face. "I have prayed and fucking prayed but Jashin-sama will not fucking answer me. Why couldn't you be sacrificed?" He asked anger potent in his voice. Hinata just looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I-I don't k-know." She whispered. "Am I wrong? Are you not a fucking virgin?" He asked her again gripping her wrist harder in frustration. A tomato couldn't hold a candle to the color on the girls face as she processed the question. "Ow." She managed to say and tried to pry Hidans fingers from her wrist. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed in her face throwing her on the ground.

She looked up at him as he stood over her now with a murderous look, his weapon in his hand now. "Are you a fucking virgin?" He asked very slowly looking down at her. In truth Jashin accepted pretty much anyone, virgin or not, but virgins were always a little different because he was an evil god he preferred the more soiled souls. The virgin had to at least have evil in her heart, but Hidan didn't know that. Never had his god refused a sacrifice, save for her however. "Y-yes." Hinata cried as she tried to crawl away from him, she was scared of him now more than ever.

With a huff Hidan returned his weapon to the corner of the room and walked over to the crawling girl. He took hold of her ankle and dragged her back to the center of the room. Hinata had never screamed in her life and couldn't find her voice now that she wanted to. She almost didn't notice that he had stopped dragging her, that was, until he flipped her over.

He was standing over her again, weapon gone, and a completely different look in his eye. A look that made Hinata more afraid then the murderous one he just had. She shivered and he slowly dropped to his knees over her. On instinct the shy girl put her hands in front of her face and looked away.

"Don't be like that Kitten." Hidan purred and pulled her face back toward his. "Move your fucking hands." He ordered sternly. Hinata was frozen in fears making it impossible to honor his command, she didn't want to get hit again, but the other possibility didn't seem preferable either. The man sighed and grabbed her hands now and held both her slender wrists in one hand that he placed over her head and looked down at her angelic face.

She should have been the perfect sacrifice for Jashin. Her beauty, her innocence, and the hidden power he could sense should make Jashin very pleased. Could she be too pure? No. There couldn't be such a creature, a creature with a pure soul, untouched and untainted. Annoyed Hidan got off the girl. "You have fucking laundry to do." He walked to his bed and plopped down on it.

Hinata shivered again before she stood up. She looked away from Hidan and went to his hamper. She picked it up and went to the door turned to him. He was looking at the ceiling with a really pissed look on his face so she thought better of saying anything and left the room.

There was no one in the laundry room and she didn't pass anyone on her way down. Unsure of whether or not she was supposed to everyone's laundry or not she loaded Hidans clothes and set off for Deidaras' room which was closest.

_Knock knock._

Deidara wasn't expecting anyone to disturb him and set down the clay bomb he was working on, it looked like a mouse, maybe a new design. He opened the door to see Hinata and a cheesy smirk crossed his lips. "Can I help you yeah? Maybe Hidan isn't satisfying enough?" He asked hopefully. Hinata was oblivious to the innuendo and bowed her head. "W-would you like me t-to do your l-laundry Deidara-sama?" She asked meekly.

Back in the laundry room she worked on moving Hidans and her clothes to the dryer. After her encounter with Deidara she hadn't bothered to ask anyone else about their laundry. He had given a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah right, so Hidan has a reason to sacrifice me next yeah?" before he disappointedly shut his door. An hour later she was back in her captors' room and trying to put his clothes in their respective drawers.

Her bra and panties were clean along with the rest of her clothes so she went to change. Before she could close the bathroom door Hidan stopped her again. "The door stays open." He said still glaring at the ceiling. She didn't care anymore, he had already seen her entirely and as long as he didn't touch her again she would simply pretend he wasn't there. She pulled off the shirt and folded it placing it on the counter. Her bra now in place she pulled on her…oh wait, she didn't have a shirt. He had used his cloak to cover her after their battle because of the ropes. Buying time to think of a solution she yanked the drawstring of the sweatpants letting them fall to the floor. Before she could pull her pants on over her panties Hidan had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"You are tempting for a little bitch." He whispered nuzzling her neck. Without thinking Hinata released chakra from her body forming a sort of smaller version of her defensive sphere. He stumbled back and she stood in surprise part of her in fear of the consequences of what she had just done. "Oh kitty has claws." He said with a smirk as blood trickled from his mouth. He was surprised that little pulse of chakra actually did some damage, and so was she. Hinata wasn't expecting what happened next. Hidan prepared to pounce.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Can't…put it…off…any….longer! *pant pant*…*runs to the fridge to acquire a lemon* BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes lol the following chapter will be a lemon!

Also thank you to those of you who have read my story up to now and an extra thank you to all of those that have written such nice reviews. You are all greatly appreciated!!

Lady-Toorima


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

*****

WARNING: Lemon in this chapter, I will try and not have anything important to the plot in this chapter so you can skip it if it offends you and not miss anything if you wish, but I won't make promises.

~*~*~

Hinata had been tackled to the ground by a rabid Hidan. He wasn't a pervert, but a masochist, that was another story. Her little resistance had started a fire in the pit of his stomach that had spread to his loins. His lips crashed down on hers stopping the scream she had finally managed to let out. Her face heated up faster than the rest of her body as she blushed. The reason behind the blush, she liked the kiss and couldn't help kissing back. It was her first kiss, and this animal took it, but worst of all, she liked it.

His hand rubbed up her thigh, stomach, and up to her cheek where he held her face and deepened the kiss. When Hinata saw were this was headed she struggled against him, pushing his chest and kicking her feet. He chuckled and ended the kiss he stood and pulled her up by her neck slamming her into the wall. Bits of tile fell to the floor and she moaned in pain. He enjoyed that sound and it set the fire in his stomach ablaze. His tongue lathered the base of her neck and slid its way up to her lips that were clamped shut. He kissed her again and licked her lip to ask for entrance.

Hinata refused to make it easy for the bastard and continued to try and shove him back. He just wouldn't get a clue so Hinata tried it again. She forced a layer of chakra to surround her body. It was more forceful this time and sent Hidan falling back. The next thing that happened wasn't expected from either of them, Hinata lunged herself at the man, wrapping her tiny hands around his throat. "D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him. Opposite of her hopes his eyes turned feral and he grabbed the back of her hair pulling her face to his. "Try it." He dared. Her hands tightened and then released. No matter who it was, she didn't have it in her to murder someone with her bare hands.

During this she hadn't noticed the position they were in. Hidan was on the floor propped up against the bathroom counter and she was straddling his hips. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Do it!" He screamed at her. Hinata couldn't, she looked down and prepared herself for the consequences. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"Is this why Jashin-sama couldn't take you? You are to fucking pure to even kill me? You cant even kill the man that kidnapped your ass and is planning to fuck you with or without your consent?" He asked not really to her, but more to himself. Hinata noticed his use of words and the future tense, but her heart beat for a different reason, his hand was so gentle against her face.

On top of everything else that was wrong about this situation if her father ever found out he would have his reason to remove her title as heiress of the hyuuga clan. Then she stopped, was that all she was missing back in Konoha? Unrequited love from her longtime crush, a father that couldn't care less about her, it seemed the only thing that she had to return to were her friends Kiba and Shino. She still had no idea what had happened to Toorima-chan but she had faith that Kiba took care of her. This would have to be her life now. Even if she wanted to go back, which she wasn't really sure if she did, escape was impossible and she knew it. More than anything else, she felt herself braver in this one moment, just like she had with Toorima-chan. Something about this man, this monster, was drawing her in.

Their lips met again as Hidan sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata gingerly placed her arms around his neck and allowed him entrance into her mouth when his tongue asked for it. A dominance war began and Hinata felt herself become more impulsive. Her body pressed into him harder and she broke the kiss to lick her way to his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe and took in the scent of his hair. It had an oddly wonderful smell to it, like sweet pea shampoo. The hyuuga couldn't lie, she found him to be attractive for an older man and his kisses were driving her insane, she was probably going to die anyway, what did it matter what she did now?

Her breath entered his ear and he shivered with pleasure. "D-don't hurt me." She whispered and sat back, giving in. "I can't promise anything kitten." He said grinning. She whimpered and his nether regions twitched and she could feel it stir something inside of her. She made the most tempting sounds and Hidan found them amazingly seductive. In an instant he had her in his arms and carried her to the bad. He tossed her onto the bed and she glared up at him making him chuckle.

He slowly slid into his bed and Hinata was having second thoughts. The prim and proper heiress had no experience in this field at all. She couldn't even watch couples kiss without turning and blushing. Over the many years she watched Naruto and crushed over him she didn't even have the gall to approach him. Now here she was, half naked in bed with a man.

Hidan was kissing her again bringing her back from her thoughts and she let him now without any struggles. Her feelings were a wreck but somehow this felt right, it was hard not to notice how well his body fit over hers like two matching pieces of a puzzle. She squeaked when she felt his hands glide over her form and up her naked stomach. Needing air Hidan pulled back from the passionate kiss. He looked her over with a sadistic smile and moved his hands to the clip of her bra. Closing her eyes in embarrassment the girl turned her head to hide her blush.

"You're going to fucking enjoy this." He said lustfully as the clip snapped and her bra fell open exposing her breasts to him. He had seen them the night before, but now he would get to enjoy them. His right hand started to play with one mound and his mouth moved to the other. Another squeak issued from her and her tiny fists gripped the sheets at her sides. His tongue assaulted the peak of her breast and the other nipple was twisted between his thumb and pointer finger.

Her fist seemed to move on its own as it pounded into Hidans back and she moaned arching her back. This caused Hidan to let out a moan of his own, he found her to be so much like a little kitten, they were aggressive when threatened and oh so cute at the same time. He smirked and moved his hand from her chest down to her thigh. She shivered and moved her hands to push him again but to no avail, he was much bigger and stronger than her and she noticed he seemed to like the violence.

Hinata found that the more he touched her, the less nervous she became. Her hands started to roam his back, his torso, and his arms, his wonderful muscular arms. Then they moved to his hair, his silver hair that was as soft as silk. Then she noticed that she never really took the time to notice his eyes. "Look at me." She whispered to him moaning as his mouth pulled away from her nipple. His eyes were beautiful, a dark violet, the exact opposite purple of her eyes. He had a handsome face as well. Her hands reached up to trace his face and he shivered at her touch.

The hyuuga jumped when she felt something push against her hip and Hidan smirked. His eyes had closed for a moment and he groaned feeling his length harden. He wasn't able to hold out any longer. "I'm going to fuck you now kitten." He warned and Hinata blushed, closed her eyes, and turned her head away. She had no idea what was coming or what to expect at all for that matter, but she got the feeling he knew all too well what he was doing. He took off her underwear slowly and teasingly stopping only to admire her again. Then he took off his own pants and Hinata couldn't help but sneak a peek. Her eyes widened as far as humanly possible. She had NEVER seen a naked man as that was probably the worst thing she could do before marriage as an heiress.

The sight sent the fire in her stomach spreading all over her body. Her cheeks darkened considerably as her shred of bravery willed her to reach out and touch it. He watched as she reached for his member and grinned. She really was too innocent. "You want that?" He asked seductively. Words wouldn't form in her mind so she just continued to stare. He lowered himself down and moved his hand to her most secret of places messaging her with a wicked glint in his eyes. She gave a pleasured sigh and her nails dug into Hidans shoulders as she started to feel her secret area get wet.

He really couldn't wait any more and he positioned himself at her entrance. "I won't lie bitch, this is going to fucking hurt." He said before thrusting into her until he was all the way inside of her at which point he became motionless. Hinata was sure her scream had to be heard by the entire akatsuki and tears fell freely from her eyes. He whispered into her ear to try and comfort her. He waited there for her to adjust to him and mentally confirmed that she was indeed a virgin and the thought of him being the one to take it gave him great pleasure and satisfaction.

Hinata was breathing heavily but soon felt the pain ebb to be replaced with a sort of pleasure that she had yet to feel. She looked at him and gave a small nod as if to give him permission to move. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing back inside of her. She bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed as she held back her screams of both pain and pleasure.

Soon Hidan was moving at a steady rhythm and Hinata was moaning quietly. She was so tight Hidan knew he didn't have long before he would lose it. All her life Hinata had been a shy, quite, and submissive girl, but now all she wanted to do was enjoy herself without rules or regulations. Hidan didn't know what hit him and certainly wasn't expecting her to reverse their positions. She was now on top of him and mounting him. She however wasn't sure what she was doing or if she was even doing it right but he hadn't protested yet so she continued.

Hidan had never been the submissive one during sex, but he found that he was enjoying this. He tried to sit up to play with her breasts again but she had pushed him back down keeping her hands on his chest. Her passion was rising and she moaned leaning her head back. She knew after this night she would feel a belonging to him and would never want to leave his side. He groaned loudly and placed his hands on her hips just as she released her passion screaming his name softly. Not a minute later and Hidan panted releasing his seed deep into her womb. Hinata was so warn out physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually that she collapsed onto his firm chest, losing consciousness.

So this will be the first lemon I ever publish for public viewing which may have affected it a little. I was so nervous. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. *blushes and hides in the shadows*

If you enjoyed this then you need to thank Onileo, if not for her this NEVER would have been posted.

Thank you so much Onileo-sensei!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

*****

Hinata awoke to find herself lying in Hidans bed with his arm over her waist and his leg possessively over hers. Loud snoring could be heard over her head. She suppressed a giggle and tried to recall the events of the previous night but had to stop as a dark blush colored her cheeks at the embarrassment for what she had done, but she didn't regret it, not even a little bit. Hidan had been a brute, but last night he had been so kind and gentle to her that she found little by little she wanted to stay with him.

The snoring halted to be replaced by a big yawn some time after. Hidan nuzzled his lovers' neck, "You awake kitten?" He whispered. In answer to his question Hinata rubbed the arm over her waist softly. He breathed slowly and enjoyed her touch. "You know you fucking fainted on me last night." He stated more than questioned. Her cheeks blazed as she tried to turn and face him. He let her and they lay face to face. "I'm s-sorry." She whispered. He grinned, "Just don't let it happen again kitten." He said. It would take some time but he was determined to replace the word 'bitch' with 'kitten' when he referred to Hinata.

"A-are you hungry Hidan-sama?" Hinata asked Hidan and gave him a tender kiss. He kissed back, deepening it considerably and adding some tongue. He pulled away for air and smiled. "Of fucking course I am." He said and sat up. The hyuuga returned the smile and scooted out of bed. She was still nude so she looked for her clothes that where folded on the dresser for her. She turned back to Hidan surprised. He looked away refusing to admit he had done something so nice. A warm feeling warmed her heart. He made a shitty first impression, but getting to know him, he isn't a bad guy. She thought and started to get dressed.

Hidan looked over at her as she dressed. He couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his lips as Hinata bypassed her own pants, to put on a pair of his dark blue sweat pants. Like the previous night they were slightly big so they hung low on her hips. She pulled her dark blue tank top on over her bra and smiled when she noticed the color of her shirt matched that of his pants. The Jashinist heard sped as he took in the somewhat grunge appearance of his woman. There she stood sweat pants that sagged, tank top, barefoot, and her long hair was slightly matted from sleep, and to him, she was still the most beautiful sight he had beheld in his long years.

The hyuuga noticed the scrutiny and quickly scampered into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. When she was finished with that she walked back up to Hidan who was still lazily laying in bed, watching her. "Y-you need to g-get dressed too." He pointed out and he huffed. With a heave he got out of bed and kissed her on the top of her head, breathing in her scent before walking to his dresser.

In the kitchen and fully dressed Hidan sat at the table and got into a discussion about his coming up mission with Kakuzu who had been there scrounging for food. When Hinata entered the room he had sat at the table to talk to Hidan assuming she would feed him as well. He had been unsuccessful in finding anything except fruit to eat and mentally noted that Tobi would never go grocery shopping again. The other 'immortal' though mad to have given him money was happy his partner had gone to get food.

Soon all of the akatsuki that were at the base had sauntered into the kitchen at the enchanting smell of French toast. The only not present today was Itachi, Kisame who were on a long mission, and the plant man, Zetsu. The kitchen was filled with the mouthwatering aroma when she turned off the stove and divvied everyone a share. Like they had at dinner once everyone had their food they dispersed. The young woman let out a sigh knowing she would have to round up the plates again.

"Come here kitten." Hidan said gesturing the chair next to him but not really looking at it as he was still in conversation with his teammate. Only the two of them and Kakuzu were in the room now. Hinata sat quietly and ate her food delicately. It was clear that Kakuzu was unhappy about Hinatas' presence as she caught bits of what he was saying. Things like, "Your just going to get rid of her when you're bored", and "She isn't like you, she can die", were like daggers that pierced her back. Was her lover really immortal? The thought scared her, but at the same time, at least she would never have to see him die right?

Hinata stood and picked up her and Hidans plate having finished. Kakuzu had left after his partner told him to 'Fuck off'. The water hit the plates and collided with the soap forming bubbles. Suddenly the water stopped and Hinata turned toward Hidan lowering her head. "Is it the t-truth? What h-he said?" The tear that hit the floor couldn't have been stopped, but she tried to stop the rest. "What the fuck are you talking about." He asked getting up from the table and walking to her. She cringed. "A-are you really g-going to get s-sick o-of me Hidan-sama?" Her heart throbbed at the thought. "No." He said very seriously looking down at her and raising her chin to look at him. "I took something from you, something you can never fucking get back." He said but didn't want to finish, feeling that his emotions didn't need words. He kissed her again and she stood on her tip-toes to receive it.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The kiss was broken and Hinata looked down to hide her blush her fingers setting to work on their nervous fidgeting at her chest. Hidan growled and turned to see Deidara in the doorway. "This better be VERY fucking important." He warned. Deidara didn't flinch but looked very bored, and a little jealous. "It is important yeah. Leader-sama wants to see Hinata-chan yeah." He said smiling at her and leaving the room.

Hinata entered the room with her head down. Hidan had comforted her all the way to the door to Leader-samas' office before he scooted her through it and left to 'talk' to Kakuzu some more. She stood in Peins grand office with its empty feeling and over large desk. "Hyuuga Hinata." He said as if acknowledging her. "Y-yes sir?" She said still looking down but she took a step forward.

"You can be of use to me taking into account the Byuakugan and info you have on Konoha, but how can I trust you, you were brought here against your will correct. Do you want to go back?" He asked as if it were a test and not a regular question. This made her really stop and think. Hidan had taken so much from her, her freedom, her friends, her life (which she isn't all that sad about), but most of all was Toorima. She had just found the little girl when they had been pulled apart. Then it hit her, if only she could have Toorima with her here, and never have to harm her friends, she could easily stay her by her lover's side.

"I-I would loyally s-serve the a-akatsuki to the b-best of my a-ability if I-I could be allowed s-some compromise." Hinata said raising her head which increased her stuttering slightly as now she looked into the face of the most dangerous person she knew. He liked that answer, it was honest. "And that is?" He asked leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow at her. "My friends, Inuzuka Kiba a-and Aburame Shino, they m-must not be harmed w-while I am alive, and there is a little g-girl, I want her here, w-with me." She said trying to control her stuttering.

Peins' eyebrow cocked higher. The first was easy to promise as he had no plans on touching Konoha any time soon so unless some freak accident happened he would have no reason to hurt said friends. The little girl would be the problem. "This little girl, you realize she would never be allowed to leave this facility and that she would be put to use, this isn't an orphanage." He said with a tone of offering leaving Hinata a decision to make.

She nodded, surprised that he had actually agreed. Now there was no reason for her to not keep her word. Maybe that is why he agreed? She would serve him loyally now without any ties to her past. Well, it really wouldn't be him that she served, it would be Hidan, and she would do it for her love. "You will partner with Zetsu for now; you both have the best information gathering abilities. You will not be assigned a mission until I believe you are ready. Konan," He said and the woman stepped forward, "Oversee her training for now and have Zetsu watch as much as he can to assess her skills. Start now." He said before looking back at Hinata. "Be useful or you will be disposed of. That is what you need to think about. Now go." The orange haired man nodded a small nod at her as she turned to leave.

Konan led her to a large training room that had a wide array of weapons mounted along the walls and obvious signs of battle. It was all stone, stone walls floors and ceilings and it was cold. Hinata shivered and focused her eyes back on Konan. The blue haired woman gave her a small but very sweet smile. Hinata smiled back and could already tell she would get along with this woman very well.

_Whoosh. _

The beautiful kunoichi ducked just in time to miss two kunai that were aimed at her back. Konan had moved to stand at one of the walls. "**Your training began five minutes ago."** Came a harsh voice behind her that made her body cringe at the very sound of it. "Do your best ok?" Followed a lighter, friendly voice from the same direction.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's kinda short. I am in the process of moving into a new apartment so please bare with me.

I hope your enjoying the story so far!

Thank you

Lady-Toorima


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

*****

Kiba rolled over in his bed and glared out the window of his bedroom at the twinkling stars. It had been two months now that Hinata had been gone. Many of their friends had given up hope and deemed her to be dead, looking for any remains of her corpse. Shino, Kiba, and the little girl Toorima were the more and more persistent in finding her.

Toorima had her birthday last week, August ninth, making her six years old and old enough to enter the ninja academy which Kiba knew Hinata was hoping for. It took him only a few days to convince her that she would be able to rescue Hinata more if she was a ninja then just a tag along. With new determination the six year old pushed herself to great lengths to ensure she would be stronger.

Akamaru breathed deeply in his sleep and Kiba listened to it to match their breathing. He just couldn't get over what happened that night. If only he had stayed up a little longer or been more thorough on his rounds than the Hyuuga wouldn't have been kidnapped. He feared the worst, but refused to actually believe that Hinata was dead.

Tsunade sat at her desk and swallowed another swig of her sake. It had been two months now that she sent squads out to find Hinata Hyuuga. She was losing hope of ever finding her. Kiba had given her a hard time earlier that day when she ordered that he stay in the village and rest for three days. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto had been searching for a straight eight days now and she could see the effects it was having on their health.

Why Hinata though? She just couldn't answer that question. The hokage had believed the Hyuuga heiress to be a sweet frail girl, suited more to a quiet life than one of a kunoichi. So why did akatsuki take her? She downed another shot of sake. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore she stood, hiding her sake in the back of her drawer and left her office closing the door behind her with a sigh.

Toorima sat on her bed with her knees against her chest, her long black hair shielding her like a veil as she cried silently. It was like this every night. She had finally met someone who wanted her only to have her taken away, fate was cruel.

She was surprised to have received presents on her birthday which was a first. Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai all got her supplies for the academy. After Kiba told her that Hinata wanted her to be a ninja she stop her protests and tried as hard as she could. Currently first in her class she excels in ninjutsu and taijutsu and is trying to research her mother's kekkai genkai having learned about certain ones a few days before in class.

Sleep overtook her and she slid down the wall to a ball formation on the covers. Her dreams tortured her yet again as the events of that horrible night replayed in her mind and the tears fell even in sleep.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and tied her towel firmly around her chest. She stood infront of the mirror and began to brush her hair. Hidan was out on a mission leaving her alone in his room. She hated it when he was gone, she was so much more nervous when he wasn't there. In the two months she lived at the base she trained everyday with Konan and Zetsu.

Zetsu was brutal, his dark side saying that it wouldn't be paired with a weakling and the white side would say that he was helping me for my own good. Either way you put it she had to constantly watch her back as he would find opportunities to attack her around the base too. She appreciated his help very much as her skills were improving greatly and she was discovering new ways to use her bloodline.

Her hair brushed, she stepped out of the bathroom and got into her pajamas. The bed felt so big when her lover wasn't there. In the time she stayed here they had grown more as a couple. It was hard for Hidan, he didn't ever stay with a woman he slept with. It was always just a one night stand kind of thing, but just going on long missions away from her seemed to put him in a pissy mood lately. This made her try harder during mission, she wanted to feel as if she deserved him.

They haven't made love since that first night. Hidan said there was something he wanted to do before they went at it again. This didn't stop their intense kissing or heavy petting however. The kunoichi was confused as to why he wouldn't take her again, but she knew that if he was holding out it must be for a reason.

Tomorrow was going to be an important day. Pein was going to watch her spare and determine if she has the potential he wants in his organization. If she does he planned on sending a team to acquire Toorima. He was going to stick to his word to ensure that Hinata remained loyal. Her Byuakugan was a very good asset to the akatsuki and he saw the girl as a small price to keep that power. Tomorrow was also the day Hidan was to return.

Hinata tried to sleep but her nervousness wouldn't allow it. She had to do her best in order to get Toorima to be able to live with her. Rolling over she looked down at the pendant around her neck. Hidan had got her a Jashin pendant. Every night he would tell her about his god and she would listen. Her faith was mixed as she thought about what he would tell her, but he didn't pressure her which she was grateful for. He wanted her to come to serve Jashin willingly like him than forced.

Her mind wandered until she finally greeted the back of her eyelids. She slept like a fish out of water. Tossing and turning all night, waking up several times to scan the room, something wasn't right, something was keeping her from sleeping. Four hours after she first tried to sleep she sat up in bed and growled. There was a presence that was not supposed to be there, she was sure of it.

She activated her Byuakugan and scanned the room. There in the shadows someone was hiding. She threw a kunai hidden under her pillow at the figure. It moved, dodging the weapon. The form moved closer to her in a threatening position, as if to attack her. Speed had been when of her strong points. In a blur she got out of the bad and made it to the dresser where more kunai were hidden and grabbed two throwing them immediately and grabbing a third when her hands were empty. The figure side stepped the kunai again and advanced further. It was still too dark to see who it was and Hinata tried not to panic.

The shadows are raised and brought down a kunai. Hinata blocked it with the weapon she had in her hand and pushed against the arm. They pushed back and were much stronger. The blade of the attacker got closer and closer to her throat as she fought to push it back to no avail. Her idea hit like a bolt of lightning and she had to mentally thank Hidan, if not for him she would never have known about her new ability.

Focusing as much as she could she released a pulse of her chakra from her body forcing the man back. Then her flexibility took over as she moved her way around the figure to stand behind it her kunai at its' throat. Konan stood in the doorway to Hidans' room having just turned on the light. Hinata let her eyes adjust and looked in front of her. He was only a little taller than her and he had bright orange hair. "PEIN-S-SAMA!" She squeaked and dropped her kunai to the floor. Konan smiled at her and she moved back to bow at the akatsuki leader.

"We didn't say when tomorrow your test would happen." Konan said pointing at the clock which indicated that it was 3:20a.m. Hinata punched herself inwardly at her stupidity. If she was going to be tested by the leader of the akatsuki of course it wasn't going to be like in Konoha were it is all set up, prepared, and monitored.

"You were too apprehensive to acknowledge my presence at first, but your progress is impressive. I will keep my word." Pein said before leaving the room. He whispered something to Konan as he passed. The blue haired woman gave Hinata a genuine smile, "keep it up and you could be made an official member. Oh, and Zetsu is on a mission tomorrow so you are off for the day." She said and left closing the door behind her.

Now Hinata stood there, baffled, and utterly tired. With no further a due she walked over to the bed and flopped down on it falling to sleep almost instantly.

~*~*~

"God damn it, hurry the fuck up man!" Hidan yelled looking back at his partner. It was dark out and he didn't want to stop till they got back to the base. Their mission had been a piece of cake and he was ready to get back to base where he knew she would be waiting for him. Kakuzu just glared at the impatient man and made no effort to quicken his pace.

"Mother fucker." Hidan muttered turning back around to watch where he was walking. "I really will kill you one day." Kakuzu finally said after Hidan sighed again. "Go ahead and fucking try." The immortal said angrily. Kakuzu still disproved of his relationship saying it was just a fling and wasn't going to have anything to do with the consequences when she died. He even found it to be a waste. Hidan was the only true immortal, nothing could kill him, he knew that he could himself die, no matter how difficult it may be, he could be killed. Quickening his pace slightly Kakuzu caught up to Hidan just to shut him up.

A few more hours and they would be back in Iwagakure, back at the base, and Hinata in his arms.

~*~*~

"I thought you were going to have breakfast ready for me." Said a voice in Hinatas' ear as she lay there sleeping. She gave a huff and rolled over until the realization hit and she sprung out of bed and into Hidans' awaiting arms. She looked at the clock on the wall, she really slept in it was almost noon. "When did you get back? I'm sorry, I can make you lunch." She was stopped as his lips smothered hers. "I just got back. Pein told me about last night and has asked Kakuzu and me to be the ones to retrieve the bitch." He said braking away from her mouth. Hinata glared at the word bitch but still hugged the man that had a hold over her heart.

"I'm glad your back Hidan-sama." She whispered as he set her back on her feet. He nuzzled her hair breathing in her sweet scent again. How he missed it. "So how about that fucking lunch?" He asked after a moment. Hinata nodded and they left the room in the direction of the kitchen.

~*~*~

Toorima watched as the sun began to rise. She had been awake and studying for some time now. That was all she could do, she wasn't good enough to sneak out of the house yet so she resorted to studying and researching her kekkai genkai. She thought she had found and was looking more into it. She only had the name of her mother and grandfather to go off of.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Toorima-chan, it's time to get up for school." Kurenai-sensei called through the door. "I'm up." Toorima replied and headed into the bathroom to wash up before leaving. Kurenai left to go fix breakfast.

***

Kiba didn't know when he actually fell asleep. Last thing he remembered was thinking about the last time he saw Hinata. The more he thought about it the sadder it made him and he realized that he wsa the same for her as she was for Naruto. He had the biggest crush on her but she only had eyes for the oaf Naruto and on the other hand he only had eyes for Sakura.

He sat up in bed, not in a hurry to do anything. Tsunade had ordered that he and Shino rest for a few days and he had no choice in the matter. The bathroom was screaming for him to clean up, but he just had no motivation at the moment. Every second he wasn't out looking for Hinata was another moment that he lost that much more hope. Because he was forced to stay here every moment seemed that way, but he figured it might be a good idea to clean up and maybe talk to Shikamaru. If anyone had any ideas, it would be him.

~*~*~

The rest of the day was the same as usual at the akatsuki base. Hinata cooked everyone lunch, did everyone's laundry (seeing as everyone just started taking it to the laundry room themselves), and then Hidan wanted to tell her more about his god. She sat and listened, and slowly she could feel herself conform to his beliefs.

It was starting to get dark now and the rain had picked up. Hinata and Hinata were on the couch and Hidan was talking to Kisame about his latest mission while Hinata sat quietly by his side thinking about tomorrow. "HINATA-CHAN!!!" Tobi said and everyone looked at him in annoyance as he entered the room. "Tobi is a good boy and came to tell you that Leader-sama wants to see you." He sang out and came over to tug on her arm. Hidan growled at the masked idiot who immediately let go. "Tobi is a good boy!" He chided and turned to leave the room.

Hinata stood up was about to kiss her love but stopped remembering the others in the room. She blushed and gave a small wave instead and also turned to leave. "Oh no you fucking don't." Hidan said grabbing her wrist and yanking her into his lap, kissing her fiercely. Hinata wasn't sure what was making her blush more, the intense kiss, or the fact that Kisame had started a wolf whistle.

Finally in Pein-samas' office and blushing furiously Hinata looked at him nervously. She had managed to stop her nervous fidgeting and almost stopped her stuttering, but in result her blushing problem had intensified. "You wanted t-to see me Pein-sama?"

He looked her over and let out a deep breath. "I have a mission for you tomorrow and when you return Hidan should be back with the girl so don't worry. This mission will take approximately two days and only you can do this, well, you and Zetsu. We think we have found one of Orochimarus' bases. He has an akatsuki ring hidden within one of these bases. You are to scope it out, if you think you have found the ring you must bring it back, only then can you hope to join the akatsuki as there are only a number of available rings and we don't die easily." He informed her.

Hinata was confident for once. Just an information gathering mission would be simple for her since Konan pushed her to sharpen her byuakugan. If the ring was there, THAT would be the challenge, getting it back.

The kunoichi pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on what was important. She had to complete this mission without fail, her life and that of Toorimas' may depend on it. She couldn't see Leader-sama keeping the girl around if Hinata wasn't there. So now she had her motivation. Success in this mission will ensure that she would be able to stay by Hidans' side, and have Toorima with her as well. Failure would not be tolerated by her, of the akatsuki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

*****

Hinata leapt from branch to branch for what seemed like days. She knew it wasn't even close to that, but her nervousness and excitement of the situation was making her anxious which in turn made time seem to slow down considerably. Zetsu couldn't be seen but she knew he was there traveling close to her, they were temporary partners after all. The shy girl found only slight comfort in the fact she wasn't alone, but not much.

Activating her byuakugan she scanned the area. There it was, half a day of traveling and they were almost at the entrance to their target, one of Orochimarus' labs. It was hidden in a small, tight clearing about two hundred and fifty more feet ahead of where she was now. Her pace slowed to a stop and she tried to steady her breathing as she waited for Zetsu to surface.

The plant man rose out of the branch she was standing on about two feet from her since the space was limited. **"You see it?" **The dark side demanded. Hinata nodded saving her breath. After a moment she spoke, "About two-hundred and f-fifty feet, North e-east, in a small clearing. The only w-way in is very narrow and is most l-likely riddled with traps. A-any good ideas?"

"**Of course I have an idea; I also have the perfect bait."** _"Sorry Hinata-chan…" _Hinata was confused, but that confusion melted away as realization hit, SHE was the bait. "W-w-why am I-I the b-bait?!?" She squeaked, her stuttering increasing dramatically for the first time in a while. **"Simple, Orochimaru doesn't know about your alliance with the akatsuki and you still have your headband. You are going to be a Konoha ninja who stumbled upon one of his hideouts while on your way back to your village from a mission." **_"You won't even be in there long enough for him to hurt you, it will be ok."_

Hinata didn't find any of that reassuring, but she had a small inkling of hope that Zetsu would rescue her if something went wrong…right? She sucked in a breath and thought of the two people who gave her strength, Hidan, her love and Toorima, if fate would allow it, her adopted daughter. A slight smile played on her lips at the thought of them being a weird sort of family.

With new found courage the Hyuuga heiress tucked a lock of her long deep blue hair behind her ear before dropping to the floor and walking at a normal pace toward the facility. She chanced a quick glance behind her to see that Zetsu had already hidden himself in the trees yet again. A small sigh escaped her lungs as she got closer and closer to the target.

_Clink. _

Hinata heard a door lock open and quickly hid behind a tree. She snuck a peak when she heard a door close. That was Kabuto! She recognized the boy from the chunin exams. He had left through what appeared to be a secret door disguised as boulder with his arms full of papers. He couldn't have been twenty feet from her and she quickly masked her chakra hoping he was to distracted to have noticed.

To her luck he was very distracted. He was mumbling something very angrily and if she didn't have her blood line still active she wouldn't have known what he was saying. He was complaining about Sasuke and his rudeness to Orochimaru and how his master would do nothing about it. If he had so much as even thought something bad against the snake sanin he would be meeting Kami not to soon after.

The girl watched quietly, her pupil less eyes trained on his as he jumped into the trees and took off. **"Im' going to follow him."** _"Be back soon." _Before Hinata even had time to jump from the voices behind her they were gone. She could tell she was alone now. That didn't help the situation. Any thought of rescue in case something went wrong diminished instantly. "Damn Zetsu." She mumbled and clapped her hand over mouth after it slipped out. It seemed Hidans' bad mouth was starting to rub off, the thought only made her happier.

The secret door didn't have any traps, they were probably to overconfident that no one would find it that they didn't bother with extra security. It was cold in the long desolate hall that Hinata found herself in. It was more than just cold there was a foul odor, like rotting flesh and years of built up waste. The smell was so overwhelming that she had to hold her arm in front of her nose, her jacket blocking out the stink.

The hallway was long, but she could see a faint light not too far ahead of her. It was a door that stood slightly ajar allowing a small stream of light to enter the otherwise dark hall. Curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door a little more. She couldn't hear any voices or any cause of alarm so she opened the door enough for her to enter the room and return the door to its previous position. When she turned to look at the room she dearly wished she hadn't and a state of panic was creeping up her spine.

At least twenty corpses lie on operating tables, on stretchers, or piled in the corner to be disposed of. It was a horrific sight, the floor stained red with blood, splatters on every wall and even some on the ceiling, the very sight made Hinata fall to her knees and be violently sick. The ring she was here to get wouldn't be in a place like this. It was obvious this was one of their laboratories and not really a headquarters.

When everything from her stomach had been emptied she stood her legs wobbling slightly. She would gather as much information as she could and get out of here as fast as she could. A good place to start would be the bodies. Any indication of what they were using the bodies for would surely please Leader-sama enough to determine her mission a success.

After a lot of time convincing herself she had to do it she studied a few of the bodies but she couldn't find anything out of the norm for a regular corpse. Unable to stand the smell any longer she looked around one more time and found another door, next to the pile of bodies on the floor. Carefully she walked over to the door and opened it, pausing for a moment to ensure there wasn't a trap before she walked through it.

The air was a little fresher in this room, and it was bigger, much bigger, but it was colder, and darker. Her small flashlight was still in her weapons pouch so she fished it out and turned it on. Again, only to wish she hadn't stepped foot in the room. What looked to be a hundred glowing eyes were staring back at her. She was slightly relieved to see that they were just people, behind bars. That relief vanished when she her next realization smacked her in the face. They were all ninjas' or at least all the ones within her sight had headbands from almost every other nation and even a few she was sure she had never seen.

After the first shock of being disturbed the prisoners started an uproar. Screaming for her to release them, or run, or give them food or water. Hundreds of voices yelled at her from every direction, she was sure someone would hear and come to see what caused the ruckus. On instinct she bolted. Wrenching the door back open and flat out running to the other door, throwing it open and running, just running. She didn't stop or look back. She had to take what she knew back to Leader-sama and let him decide what to do with that information for himself. As for her she wouldn't be satisfied till she was far from that dreadful place.

In her panic she didn't hear the footfalls behind her till they were alarmingly close. She turned in midair and hurled a kunai at the pursuer. He dodged it and smirked. Not good, it wasn't who she was looking forward to. It wasn't Zetsu, no, this young man had silver hair and she had seen him earlier leaving that very same lab she had just left. Kabuto was hot on her trail and she used all her training to push herself harder.

She couldn't return to base unless she lost him, or defeated him. Hinata preferred the first choice to the later. Her chakra was starting to run low after long agonizing minutes of nothing but running sending more and more chakra to her legs and feet she even had to release the byuakugan to be able to conserve what little chakra she had left. What had happened to Zetsu? He said he was going to follow him so why was his prey following her?

The thought irritated her greatly. Her irritation turned to pain and shock at her own lapse in concentration as she felt three shuriken enter her back one to the back of her thigh and one scrape passed her arm. The attack had caused her to lose her footing and fall from the tree landing with a bone crunching thud on the ground beneath. She landed on her back making the weapons cut deeper into her flesh. A nice loud scream erupted from her mouth as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to surface.

Despite her scream which only lasted a few seconds she could hear her pursuer land on the ground and approach her. She couldn't move, not from fear, from the impact of the fall. Her body was to sore to be able to run or even stand up. Blood poured from her wounds coating the ground around her with it and soak deep into the earth.

Kabuto was kneeling down next to her now. The sound ninja recognized her almost immediately. He had once saved this girls life during the chunin exams. She was older now, and much stronger than the last time he had seen her. It was obvious that she trained very hard since that time, she had actually been able to outrun him, a feat he found interesting.

Hinata felt a surge of pain as he grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head to face him. "What were you doing in that facility?" He asked very seriously. Hinata shook her head defiantly she wasn't going to tell him anything. Her loyalty to akatsuki wasn't very strong, not yet, it was her loyalty to Hidan that kept her mouth shut. If she sold out the akatsuki, it would mean selling him out as well and she couldn't do that, she loved him.

A kunai was placed at her throat and Kabuto asked again. "What were you doing inside that laboratory Hyuuga Hinata?" Again she just shook her head and kept her eyes shut. She wasn't brave enough to stare death in the face that would require a few more decades in akatsuki.

Orochimarus' pet was intrigued at the girls' new found strength and part of him wanted to keep her for experiments where the other part argued it would be best to just kill her. What if Konoha found out they had kidnapped their Hyuuga hime? That would cause more problems than they really needed but they already had Sasuke, what would one more hurt?

Breathing slowly the girl sent the rest of her chakra to her legs. She pushed herself off the ground like a bullet and into the trees where she took as fast as Kami would allow. If she made it out of this she would fully accept Jashin as a god. "Jashin-sama, if you are really Kami, then I shall follow you the rest of my life. Please allow me to live." She begged keeping Hidan at the forefront of her mind. Blood continued to ooze from her wounds and she could feel where some of her hair had been pulled as she escaped Kabutos' grasp.

Her pursuer was completely caught off guard as the girl escaped and had stopped chasing her, why, she didn't know. Maybe Jashin was real and had granted her request. Even with this thought she couldn't slow her down though, it could just be a trick. There would be no returning to base tonight, she would find a place to rest and return in the morning if she remains undiscovered.

Her lungs ready to burst and her body almost completely drained of chakra she stopped a few hours running distance from the akatsuki base. It would be best to stay here for now, it would be bad to get to close and risk the possibility of her new home being discovered. An idea had come to her and she stopped at a point that could possibly indicate she was taking a long way back to Konoha to avoid detection to throw Kabuto off if he were still after her.

Hinata pulled the shuriken from her leg whimpering softly as she did so. Blood started to run down her leg again. She pulled one from her back next holding her breath to stop any sound from escaping. Then the other two that were in very bad places, one very close to her lung, and the other was almost touching the base of her spine, clanked to the ground as she tossed them down.

She slumped against a tree and pulled out her first aid, wrapping her leg and wincing when the material made contact with the enormous gash. The wound to her arm wasn't bad, just a minor cut compared to the rest and she didn't bother bandaging it. Activating her byuakugan for just second to look around and make sure she was alone she removed her shirt.

Even though there was no one around and no reason to be nervous she still blushed at her public display of half-nakedness. She patched herself up as best she could using all her medical supplies in the process. Now that she was able to rest the full effect of the pain came crashing down on her. Her small body and exhausted mind couldn't take it and she slipped away into the world of blackness.

~*~*~

The only reason Hidan was even going on this mission is because it would make Hinata happy. He tried not to complain about it too much before she had left for her own mission. He had feelings for this girl that he had long forgotten in the agonizingly lonely years he spent alone.

Kakuzu still wasn't happy about any of this, but over time he had silenced his objections seeing that the only outcome was an even more hostile Hidan than usual. As the pair walked down the road now they were silent having already argued about the best tactic to sneak into Konohagakure. The creepier of the two, Kakuzu, had won that argument. Hidan had wanted to just barge in seeing that they were both immortal, but Kakuzu had not wanted to test that by any means.

Instead they had finally agreed to wait till the girl was alone and snatch her quietly. It shouldn't be too difficult seeing as they were S-ranked ninjas and they wouldn't be the first akatsuki to enter the village undetected. Kakuzu wanted to be in and out before anyone even imagined something could be going wrong.

"So fucker, why did you decide to tag along?" Hidan asked sick of the silence. "I am your partner moron." Kakuzu replied glaring at the Jashinist. "I know that dumb shit, I mean, didn't Pein say that it shouldn't take both of us to pick up this fucking girl?" Hidan shot back. "Leader-sama has more than one reason for seeking out the girl. From your report about her having an immense chakra signature for a child which caused you to follow the group in the first place he was interested in what she could become. He asked me to access the girl and give him my opinion on the matter." Hidans partner said this in a matter-of-fact voice that made Hidan that much more ticked off. "So you're fucking here to see if I was wrong?" The silver haired man said shooting a death glare straight at Kakuzu. His only reply was, "I'll kill you," and he shot a death glare back at Hidan. "I'd love for you to try Bitch!"

After more arguing the pair fell silent as they crossed the border into fire country. They had been walking all day and Kakuzu wanted to rest while Hidan just wanted to get the damn mission over with. Not wanting to piss his partner off further however Hidan agreed to sit by a river and rest for a few minutes.

The longer he sat there listening to the sound of the river, the more this ominous feeling settled around him. He tried to shove it off as annoyance, but it still nagged at him furiously. "Are you fucking done yet?" Hidan called over to Kakuzu who was leaning against a tree a few yards away. With another glare Kakuzu just straightened up and continued walking.

Hidan stood and followed his teammate trying to busy his mind by repeating scriptures in his head again. It would be another hour or so before they reached the village and no matter how Hidan tried to ignore it, he couldn't stop it from its persistent pestering. Something somewhere was very wrong. Maybe Jashin was trying to warn him about the upcoming mission and a danger they have yet to foresee.

Every possible cause he could think of ran through his head as he attempted to eliminate the every possibility. None of these possibilities however had anything to do with Hinata. They had all something to do with him, or his mission, even the possibility that he may not eat today ran through his head. It wasn't cruelty or selfishness that inspired his thoughts, he was just confident that his little kitten was safe. She had assured him many times since he heard about her mission that nothing could go possibly wrong.

He even spoke to Zetsu before he left informing him that if Hinata did not return in the same condition she left that he would suffer a thousand fold. No, this eerie feeling couldn't have anything to do with her. She was probably back at base by now giving Leader-sama her repot. Hidan didn't realize just how painfully wrong he really was.

Toorima returned from school today having learned a little more about bloodlines. She met Hanabi today as the teacher had asked her to the front of the class to show her families' bloodline limit, the byuakugan. She had already seen this from Hinata and seeing it again from someone else made her heart feel heavy and a stabbing feeling hit her lungs.

Realizing she was about to cry she had raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. Iruka allowed her to after scolding her on learning to hold it till break. Once in the bathroom she ran to a stall and slammed the door shut locking it tightly and falling to her knees. Crying was painful sometimes. Not physically painful, but when you were frustrated and crying, it seemed to hurt worse than just sorrow.

Every night she cried because Kami was mean to her, but now she cried because she was mean to Hinata. Weak, small, and useless as she was, she couldn't save her new found friend. All she had to do was run and get the others, but she wasn't fast enough.

Her wailing ceased when she heard the door creek open. "Toorima-chan?" Asked a small voice. Toorima wasn't sure who it was and wasn't going to let anyone see her cry, it would be an insult to Hinata. She waited a moment to regain herself before unlocking the door and stepping out. She walked to the sink and proceeded to wash her hands. Grapping a napkin to dry her hands she finally looked up to see Hanabi Hyuuga.

The little Hyuuga also had tears in her eyes. "Hinata was my sister." She said pointing out what Toorima already knew. Not answering the girl she stepped a little closer inviting Hanabi to say what she really came to say. Getting the hint Hanabi continued. "I overheard Neji informing my dad on the situation with my sister and I wanted to ask you something." At this point Hanabi was almost on the brink of tears herself. Toorima didn't answer and took another step closer. "D-did you love her?" She asked releasing her tears now as she started to babble about how she had to hide her love for sister and how a stranger was allowed to show it freely.

Toorima walked to the other little girl and wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her forehead to the others. She felt stupid now as she realized she wasn't the only one suffering from this tragedy. Memories from the journey home decided to remind her now that she could swear Kiba, who ran ahead of the other two, had tears on his face. It was at this point that she promised herself that she wouldn't shed another tear for Hinata. She would use her sorrow to better herself, to push herself onward.

Hanabi cried for what seemed eternity to her until finally they had dried up. Every tear she wanted to cry since Hinatas kidnap came now at their first opportunity. When she had finished she stepped back and walked to the sink to wash her face and dry it. With no more evidence of tears on her face she thanked Toorima and grabbed her hand dragging her back to class.

Once in the classroom they found some open seats by each other and sat there instead of returning to their original seats. Iruka never stopped his lessen or gave any indication that he had heard them come back in to the room. Hanabi shot a small smile in Toorimas' direction before returning her face forward and giving the sensei her full attention.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you all for being so patient! I have finally got into my new place but they wont have my internet service transfered till Friday. I am trying my hardest to find ways to get on so I can post more.

I was able to upload two chapters because of the lack of internet so you never know, by friday I may have a lot more for you guys.

Thanks for reading!

Lady-Toorima


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

*****

Toorima sat in her bed trying her hardest not to cry. Hanabi had shown her today that she was not the only one in pain, but she was the only one that could show it openly. This had made her feel like a pathetic crybaby and she promised that she would use her sorrow as strength.

But now she couldn't sleep. Her crying used to exhaust her into sleep but now that she didn't have that sleep evaded her. For the first time since she began living with Kurenai-sensei she decided to try and sneak out and go train.

She opened the window and was just about to jump out when a voice behind her startled her. "Just don't stay out to long." Kurenai whispered before shutting her bedroom door softly. Sneaking out = utter fail. Toorima hung her head as she jumped from the window landing on her feat two stories down.

Since she had started training in school and what not it became apparent that she had very cat like reflexes, postures, and tendencies. A classmate had pointed out the way she yawned the other day. Her mouth would open very wide and her tongue would stick out a little. She thought nothing of it. When she would visit villages during her father's travels she liked to play with the stray cats which could explain her behaviors.

One thing the Iruka had found interesting was how she always seemed to land on her feat. They were practicing jumps during the first week and it seems almost every student fell on their rear at least once, except for her.

Walking down the street and looking up at the sky Toorima started to play with a lock of her long midnight hair and hum to herself. She wasn't sure where she was going and just kept walking. There was a small playground up the street that was still slightly illuminated by a few street lamps and she decided to go there for now. The swing creaked as she sat upon it and gave a light push from the ground to get it started a little.

She thought of a million things at once. Her thoughts were utterly chaotic and it was giving her a headache. She wanted to save Hinata, but she was too weak. Also, her mother's kekkai genkai was bothering her and no matter how much she researched it she just couldn't find what it was. And then you had Kiba, he would look for Hinata and always come back empty handed which frustrated her. Not at Kiba, but at the fact that even he couldn't find her which made her think her chances were even lower.

Not able to think anymore and keep her emotions in check she decided to walk some more. Toorima kicked her legs hard to make the swing go as high as she could and when it couldn't go any higher she back flipped off and landed on her feet slightly crouched. That was so much fun she decided to do it again. Before long she was completely immersed in her play flipping off the swing only to get on and try another more difficult flip, landing on her feet every time.

~*~*~

Hidan stopped Kakuzu by putting his hand on his chest. Kakuzu looked down at the hand then up at Hidan and glared. Hidan sighed at the glare, "That little bitch's chakra, I can feel it close by." Kakuzus' eyes turned back to their normal calm glance as the hand was removed from his chest.

The Jashinist leapt into the nearest tree and was able to see over the wall surrounding Konohagakure. They were just about to infiltrate the village when the girls' chakra flared. The greedy ninja followed his partner into the tree and followed his glance.

In the small village play ground was a girl on a swing. He was caught off guard when the girl did a double back flip off the swing and landed on her feet. He was astounded; she was like…six or seven years old and already able to perform such a stunt without injuring herself. The swing didn't get too high, but it was still a good twenty-five to thirty feet at the height she was reaching.

Her features also caught him off guard. She had very long true black hair to her lower back, he wondered how long she had been growing it out, and her eyes, they were the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen on a human being. He shook these thoughts from his mind reminding him of the mission at hand.

"So fucker, how are we gonna do this again?" Hidan asked looking at Kakuzu sheepishly. "I really am going to kill you." His partner spat upset that the moron immortal had already forgot the plan. "We have to let her know we are taking her to see Hinata first, which should keep her from struggling or calling for help. It should be hard to get in if we mask our chakra and use a henge. We will pretend to be the girls' uncles here to visit." He continued in a voice layered in annoyance.

"Right, got it. Let's fucking do this then." Hidan said jumping from his tree and removing his cloak. He cut an enormous gash into the tree he had just leapt from in order to hide his cloak, scythe, and weapons pouch into the crevice. Kakuzu did the same and they both preformed a simple henge.

Silver hair turned to black and shortened considerably. He fattened out and shrunk a good half a foot shorter. His dark purple eyes faded to a light green. Kakuzu, the greedy ninja also made himself fatter but he stayed the same height. Having to remove his mask he made all the stitches along his body appear to be tattoos and his hair turned from black to brown. He couldn't do anything about his eyes so he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on.

Unrecognizable the two akatsuki members brazenly approached the front gate. They weren't stopped at all; in fact, it looked as if the guards were nodding off. Hidan smirked at Kakuzus' questioning expression. "Jashin-sama is looking out for his follower. I will have to give him an extra special sacrifice for this though." He mumbled not looking forward to the next ritual which would need to be soon. They were always a pain in the neck, but they were necessary to ensure his immortality.

The greedy ninja shook his head at his partner. It didn't matter to him how it was happening if it made their mission easier. Unwilling to test his newest theory wither he refused to dispel the henge. They walked in silence through the village to the park they had seen the girl in.

She was still there, still flipping off the swing like it was the most exciting thing she had ever done. The two approached her cautiously. She hadn't acknowledged them yet, she was too distracted. Kakuzu stepped in front of the swing just as she was about to leap off of it again. She put her feet down skidding to a stop and glared at the man who stopped her fun that she considered a form of training.

"Would you like to see Hinata again?" Hidan asked coming over to stand next to his comrade. Toorima was staring at him in shock, at a loss for words. All she could manage was a nod. "Follow us, do not resist." Kakuzu said a strong warning in his voice. The girl stepped forward and put her head down, signaling she would submit. She would do anything to see Hinata again.

They left the village just as they came, unnoticed. It was too easy and Hidan felt that same eerie feeling fall around him as the village was finally starting to fade in the distance. They were making good time considering the extra baggage that tried her hardest to keep up. If nothing had gone wrong with his mission then what was with this feeling…no, it couldn't be. "Jashin fucking damn it!" Hidan yelled as he started to run at top speed in the direction of the akatsuki base dispelling the henge as he did so.

Kakuzu stared after Hidan in surprise and frustration. What was he going to do now? He looked down at the little girl that was trailing a few feet behind who had a surprised look on her face as well. He gave a heavy sigh and released his own henge. They had made it back to the tree with their supplies a short time after only to find that Hidan had already been there and left.

Frustration had escalated to pure furry. He knew this would happen if that Hyuuga stayed around. He would have to have a nice chat with Leader-sama about this. He constantly checked behind him to make sure that the girl was still following. He noticed that little by little she fell behind.

It wasn't till an hour out of the village that the child spoke. Her voice was quiet and had a feline kind of tone, almost sounding like a soft hiss. "I'm tired mister." He looked back and groaned inwardly. It was an ungodly hour of the night, she was just playing at a park, and she was a child. It was only natural that she would be tired, but this created a dilemma. He didn't want to stop till they were at least out of fire country, but he didn't want to carry her either.

He went over all his options very carefully. Without being able to find a valid reason as to why he didn't want to carry her he finally gave up and got down on one knee with his hands at his sides indicating for her to get on his back. Toorima understood and walked over to the man. She was too young, innocent, and naive to think of anything wrong about the situation. Above all she was too tired to care at this point. She climbed on his back and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Her legs weren't long enough to wrap all the way around his waist so they just dangled in front of him.

Kakuzu was completely uncomfortable with the situation but was unwilling to stop and pay for an inn. When the girl climbed onto his back he took notice of how warm and small her body really was. She couldn't weight more than sixty pounds, an absolutely tiny little thing. As her hands encircled his neck he shuttered slightly. Human contact was one thing that Kakuzu avoided. Normally people were too afraid of his appearance to approach him in the first place and women were out of the question.

The girl fell asleep almost immediately, her cheek pressing into his shoulder blade since she couldn't reach his actual shoulder. He rose from the ground and continued walking. She was lighter than he thought. It was almost as if he was only carrying an extra pack.

Finally out of the fire country Kakuzu relaxed just a little. The girl breathed slowly in her sleep. The air she exhaled against his cloak made small ripples along the fabric. Hidan had been right about one thing. This child had an intriguing amount of chakra. It was more than he had when he was a child of her age. He didn't have this much until he reached chunin rank.

Leader-sama would be pleased with their booty and more likely to grant a special request.

*~*~*

Hinata opened her eyes slowly as it was very bright and she had to let her eyes adjust. Many emotions hit her at once. Fear, confusion, shock, and more fear. The kunoichi wasn't outside, and she wasn't resting on a tree like she was when she had passed out. Instead she was restrained in the full meaning of the term. Her arms were bound to her sides which were bound tightly to an operating table, her legs were strapped down onto the cold hard surface, and even her head was being held down by a strap. Then another thought hit her. Why could she feel the cold surface she was laying on so clearly?

Her panic struck up like an orchestra at the climax of their melody as she screamed and struggled against her restraints. She had been captured by Kami knows who, though it wasn't hard to guess, and now she was on an operating table, almost completely naked, only in her panties and a thin sheet over her. Her old soiled bandages had been changed.

A door opened cutting off all other thoughts and she tried to look at the person who entered with no success. "Quiet down." Kabuto said as he came around into her view. He was wearing a creepy lab coat over his usual ninja garb and there was blood on it that Hinata prayed wasn't hers. "You have grown into a fine young woman." He said running his fingers down her arm in torment. "D-DON'T TOUCH M_ME! W-what are you g-going to do with m-me?" She yelled at him already resigning herself to the worst possible fate.

"I suppose as long as I don't kill you I can do as I please." He said pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. "You have Sasuke-kun to thank for that. He demanded your life be spared but other than that he doesn't care what is to become of you care. Orochimaru agreed and now you get to be my beautiful lab animal." He smirked, it wasn't the smirk Hidan gave, it was darker.

A surge of anger and bravado passed down her spine simultaneously as she looked right at him and spit in his face. She wasn't going to just sit by and let him experiment on her. He chuckled again wiping the spit from his cheek. "Now now, you should try and avoid unnecessary pain." He said before back handing her hard against her right cheek a small trickle of blood came from her mouth, he had caused a small but deep cut to her tongue.

She was scared out of her wits, but she wasn't going to give in that easily despite her shaky limbs and racing heart. She thanked Hidan in her head again. The jutsu he inspired had another good use. In an attempt to free herself she pushed a layer of chakra from her body making it sharp, like a chakra blade and cut easily through the straps that restrained her. Kabuto stumbled back to avoid the attack.

She didn't get far, off the table and to the door, but it was locked and he was behind her laughing madly. She held back a sob as she tried to wrench open the door again. He was right behind her now breathing into her ear. "Do you think I would be so stupid a second time?" She could feel his clothes against her skin and she cringed, her almost nudity having been forgotten to that point.

Hinata felt her legs give out in defeat and crumbled to a heap on the floor slouching forward her shoulders suddenly very heavy. She was still so incredibly weak after everything she had been through the thought aggravated her. First she was kidnapped by the akatsuki, now by Orochimarus' gang. A dark fate loomed over her and she felt doomed to a life of torture. Unlike with her time at the akatsuki however, she doubted she would grow to like this place, at all.

Kabuto bent down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to the operating table. She struggled in his grasp. She never wanted to be touched by any other man than Hidan in such a manner, especially when so much of her skin was exposed. The Hyuuga was not going to give up. She had promised Hidan she would make it back. Her strength would have to recover a little more before she could try another escape attempt.

With Hinata strapped to the table again kabuto proceeded to insert a needle into her arm and placed an assortment of different machines around her, hooking all sorts of wires and patches over her skin. Beeps started to sound from the different machines and unnerved her slightly. The last thing she saw was a larger needle stab into the side of her neck and soon after she felt a weird swirling in her head, everything was starting to blend together and again, everything went black. This wasn't the blackness she was used to. When she fainted because of Naruto in the past, Hidan, or from a large amount of pain, it was just an ocean of nothingness dark and ever looming. Now she was plunged into a world of nightmares.

~*~*~

Hidan ran without stopping. Every second it took to get back to base seemed like a second full of a century's worth of pain. He felt so stupid, why would Jashin warn him about his own mission? He was immortal, Hinata wasn't.

His heart was beating out of his chest and his legs were aching. Rain started to patter against his face and he then realized how close he was. By the time he reached the door to base he was completely drenched to the bone. His silver hair wasn't slicked back anymore like it usually was, it fell around his face as water ran down it to the floor.

Performing the necessary hand seals to open the door he headed straight for Leader-samas' office. He ignored Tobi and his over excited greeting and he pushed Deidara out of his way on his way down the long hallway. Kisame was going to ask him what was wrong but the look on the immortals face warned him not to as they passed each other on the stairs.

Hidan through the door open making it bang loudly into the opposite wall. He met three pairs of eyes. One was angry, one was quizzical, and the other was indifferent. Konan, the indifferent frowned and moved to the back of the room, to stand in the shadows. There was more than indifference in her eyes that he could see just before she slipped into the darkness, concern and fear.

Zetsu was staring at him quizzically. That was what he was worried about, Zetsu was here, but Hinata wasn't. Not just absent from Peins' office, he couldn't feel her presence anywhere in the base. Hidan closed in on Zetsu and grabbed handfuls of the plant mans cloak before slamming him down on the desk. "Where the fuck is Hinata?!?" He said each word very slowly and full of malice.

Pein slammed his hands on his desk, "That's enough Hidan." He said angrily. The Jashinist ignored him completely. "Tell me where she is now! Or I swear to Jashin that I will fucking kill you very slowly and very fucking painfully. You won't even be able to be considered a fucking sacrifice before I'm done with you!" He yelled down into the bi-colored face.

Zetsu cleared his throat not in fear but to assure that Hidan would listen. **"Orochimaru has her." **Before he could continue Hidans' grip strengthened and his eyes shot into slits. "And why the fuck is she there?!?" He screamed. **"We split up, by the time I had made it back she was already to injured to approach."** _"I wouldn't have been able to control myself, she smelled so appetizing, I would have eaten her."_ His white side mused. This made Hidan only angrier and he drew his hand back to punch the daylights out of the man under him.

"That is enough!" Pein shouted much louder and filled with utmost authority and Hidan lowered his hand. When Hidan calmed himself and released the other man he glared at the leader waiting for a better explanation. "Zetsu followed Kabuto, Orochimarus most faithful pet while Hinata entered the facility to investigate. Something made Kabuto turn and Zetsu followed. Hinata was able to outrun them both for some time till she was struck down. By this time as Zetsu explained she was bleeding to much for him to approach her safely. He could have helped her at the cost of her own life so you own him some gratitude." Pein said raising his eyebrows.

"We do know the Hyuuga is still alive and I was just thinking of the best for or recovery. She has valuable information that I want and she has proven herself to be a valuable asset to the organization. I was about to send Itachi and Kis…" Pein couldn't finish his sentence before Hidan stormed from the room. If anyone was going to rescue Hinata it would be him.

Out of the building Hidan took off in another dead run. He could feel his exhaustion starting to overpower him. He didn't want to stop, but he also knew he would be no use to Hinata in the condition he was in now. So regretfully he sat at the base of a large tree well out of the rain village. Greif hit him full force by this point. He glared up at the sky, "You wouldn't take her from me earlier Jashin-sama, so why now?" He said quietly getting louder as he continued. "Why now? Now that I love her?" His voice broke. He was furiously and his heart was torn apart at the same time. Women have always been mere tools of pleasure in the past. It was Hinata that had changed that, it was her that was special among all women in his eyes.

If she was bleeding enough for Zetsu to have to stay away her wounds had to be bad and the thought drained him of hope. Worse was she was now a prisoner of Orochimaru. He quickly tried to push those thoughts away not wanting to think of what they could be doing. Anger surged through him, giving him more strength and he stood.

His scythe was pulled down from his back and he let out a monstrous scream as he turned and sliced down the tree in his rage. He continued a stream of profanities as he cut down tree after tree. The last thing he yelled before falling to his knees was, "Don't take her from me."

Zetsu slowly inched his way out of the ground in front of Hidan. Running his hand through his hair to return it to his usual slick style he glared at the other akatsuki member. "What the fuck do you want? Saving Hinata comes before me kicking your fucking ass." He said getting off his knees and crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"**I am not here to fight you."** _"You want help finding her right?"_ The human plant said once he was fully out of the earth. "Why the fuck would I want your help?" Hidan snapped back. **"Simple. I know where she was taken." **_"I may not have been able to help, but I did follow them to their hideout."_ His white side said with pride. **"We could have helped her."** _"No, cause then we would have eaten her."_ **"Exactly, but the help would have come first."** Zetsu couldn't finish arguing with himself before Hidan had his cloak in his grasp again. "Take me to her." His voice was so forceful that with no further hesitation Zetsu started off toward the east. Hidan followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

*****

Toorima stirred in her sleep and snuggled her face against the surface it was resting on. She didn't want to wake up but even with her eyes closed the light was obvious. She gave her awkward catlike yawn before opening her eyes. Then she remembered where she was and was amazed that the man carrying her was able to keep such a steady stride while he walked, she wasn't jostled in the slightest.

"I'm hungry." She informed him in her light voice that was still thick with drowsiness. She rubbed her eyes with one hand keeping the other securely around the man's neck. "You're going to have to wait girl. I'm not paying to feed you." He said flatly. She let out a small humph and looked at the back of the man's head. "What is your name?" She asked curiously after a few followed moments of silence.

"Does it matter?" He asked turning his head only just slightly to be able to see her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes it does. So, what is it?" She said tilting her head innocently. "Kakuzu." He answered. Toorima smiled at her victory. "Hello, Kakuzu-sama, my name is Toorima." She said very formally with a genuine smile. He was simply bewildered and decided it best to ignore the kind gesture.

Toorima found herself fascinated with the man, Kakuzu, and she felt no fear in his presence. They hadn't done anything mean to her yet and they promised to take her to Hinata, so they couldn't be bad guys right? "You can walk now." Kakuzu said bringing her back to reality as he lowered himself to one knee. She really didn't want to, but she slid from his back regardless.

They walked on till she could see a vast grass field. Toorima was stunned by the beauty of it. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud to litter the blue sky. The grass was a light green in the light and wildflowers scattered around in patches along with a few other flowers that grew here or there. A light breeze swept past her taking with it any remnants of tiredness that clung to her waking mind.

Kakuzu had seen this place a few times. It was on a long route back to headquarters. He groaned loudly as Toorima ran ahead of him and knelt in a flower patch. She ran her fingers thoroughly through her long dark hair to untangle it before picking a white lilly and placing it behind her ear. She pulled a small bouquet of wildflowers and ran to Kakuzu handing them to him and taking off again to look at more flowers.

The dangerous shinobi that had killed many people over many years looked down at the flowers in confusion. What good were they? They weren't good for money. He didn't understand why the little girl would do something so useless. He sighed when he looked up and saw her spinning herself, arms outstretched and glancing up at the sky.

He stood there letting her be for a few minutes before calling after her, "Time to go." Something kept him from tossing the flowers and instead he placed them in his pocket unsure of what else to do with them. She caught up to him and walked behind him a big smile on her face and her arms full of pretty flowers.

Kakuzu glanced down to make sure she listened to his demand. She was smiling? This girl was so odd. The last thing most people did around him was smile. The little girl, Toorima he remembered her introduction, hadn't shown any fear only curiosity toward him. A miniscule amount of disappointment registered in his mind as he realized it would be only an hour or so before they were back in Hidden Rain and in the Akatsuki hideout. He wanted just a little more time alone with the girl, to find out more about the curious creature. He pushed that thought from his mind as he recalled some accounts that needed adjusted as soon as he returned to his small office. Kakuzu didn't realize however, that his pace slowed just a little.

Kurenai sobbed in the Hokages office without control. The illusionist had just explained to Tsunade that Toorima had gone out last night and never returned. She had fallen asleep waiting for her to come home. When she never did Kurenai had set out to search the village afraid that she might be sleeping somewhere on the street. Not a trace of her charge could be found.

Kiba had seen her and stopped what he was doing to help. They tracked her scent to the village gate where it was cut off immediately. Kurenai was in a panic all morning. The only conclusion she could come up with was that the girl had run away.

Tsunade sat behind her desk and Shizune was trying her best to stop the woman's crying. Tsunade thought quietly for a moment when Kiba busted into her office. "Hokage-sama, I can't sit around anymore, first Hinata and now Toorima-chan. I have to go after them." He said coming up to slam his hands down on her desk. Akamaru gave two barks to back up his master.

A thought occurred to the legendary sanin just then. "You think Akatsuki is behind this?" She asked looking Kiba in the eyes her expression very serious. "Of course they did! Toorima had to have seen the one that took Hinata and they came to silence her." He said calming down enough to have a civil discussion.

"Bring me Sakura immediately." She ordered Kiba and he smirked before leaving the office. He knew what the Hokage had planned and he was pleased. Once out of the office he jumped from the window onto the nearest roof and headed in the direction of the hospital where Sakura would undoubtedly be.

~*~*~

Hidan was trying his hardest not to say anything as he followed Zetsu. He knew once he opened his mouth that the profanities would not cease and right now would not be a good time to make his guide change his mind about leading him to Hinata.

The walk was killing him, well, figuratively. He couldn't get the picture of Hinata hurt out of his mind. He could still picture their battle those short few months ago and the amazingly lustful sounds she made when she was wounded. His thoughts were torturing him. He wanted to believe she was still alive but everything about her just seemed so fragile and breakable to an immortal like him.

He prayed silently in his head to Jashin to clear his thoughts. As a faithful servant he had made a sacrifice last week while on a mission. Time was running short before he would have to make another. Time passed so slowly and soon Hidan couldn't pray anymore. "Are we fucking close?" He asked impatiently. Zetsu didn't answer his childish question. "Shit, man." Hidan muttered.

Zetsu stopped abruptly and Hidan almost plowed him over, but stopped just in time to prevent a collision. "What the fuck?" He asked staring at Zetsu like he had lost his marbles. **"There." **His dark side said as his white side raised his arm to point his index finger dramatically at a door about ten yards ahead of them. The ground sloped down to meet it the door that he knew would lead to his lover.

The plant shinobi started to sink into the ground. "Little bitch, you're not going to help?" Hidan asked watching as the man slowly disappeared. **"I did what I said I would, I led you here."** _"Good luck, I hope you get Hinata-chan back."_ **"She really does have a delicious smell."** _"We aren't allowed to eat her."_ **"I know that, I was just saying." **His sides talked back and forth till they were gone.

Hidan took a deep breath before taking his scythe from his back and holding it tightly in his right hand. "I'm coming Hinata, hold on." He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind before bum rushing the front door.

*~*~*

Hinata was troubled by her nightmares. Not nightmares really, it was just one, Hidan and Toorima were walking ahead of her and no matter what she did she couldn't seem to catch up to them. She would run and they would run faster. She would call to them and they would continue on as if they couldn't hear her. She would reach out to them only for them to quicken their steps. It never ended and it was the worst possible nightmare one could have. For the people you love most to be out of reach was its own unique torture.

An insurmountable pain pulled Hinata from this nightmare. Her scream was already issuing from her lips before she was even fully aware of what was happening. Silky black hair was the first thing to register. Then the hand placed over her mouth to silence her. The hand belonged to Kabuto who was at her left with a wicked grin the shine from the lights reflecting off his glasses hiding his eyes.

The pain was still coming full force and she turned her head back to the hair which was all she could see. She couldn't even see the shoulders it was attached to. After what seemed like an eternity the hair pulled back and Hinata nearly fainted. Orochimaru was standing over her now, blood dripped down his chin as his grin put Kabutos' to shame. Both men stared down at her and both seemed pleased about something.

Before she could freak out about that fact the pain intensified stalling her panic. It seemed to originate from the base of her right shoulder. Even the hand over her mouth couldn't smother the full volume of her scream. She squirmed under the pain relentlessly. "Now all we can do is wait and see if she survives." Kabuto said looking at his master. Orochimaru licked his lips and the hyuugas' blood from his chin. "I certainly hope your research pays off. Are you sure it was worth risking her life?" He asked raising his eyebrow at his loyal follower.

"Most definitely, if she survives she will have gained quite an interesting power. I think." He tacked on the end to make sure his words couldn't be used against him if this experiment were a failure. He looked down at the squirming girl. He had seen many people that were marked by Orochimarus' curse and most of them died. It would be a miracle if she survived, but his own curiosity had demanded that it be done to further his experiment.

Hinata could no longer scream, her throat had gone dry. Tears had started pouring down her face. Not even the sweet escape of unconsciousness would come to relieve her now. The one time she would have been more than happy to slip into that never-ending nothingness and it wouldn't come, a cruel fate indeed.

The hand left her mouth when a loud crash could be heard from somewhere Hinata didn't know or didn't care to know at the moment. The ground trembled as whatever made the sound continued to destroy everything in the surrounding area. It could have been an earthquake for all Hinata cared. She thrashed harder trying to scream, but no sound escaped her parched throat. The pain was so bad it couldn't be described to the fullest. A thousand kunai puncturing her every organ didn't even seem like a good enough deal to trade for her current pain, being torn limb from limb and dipped slowly in acid would still not be enough in a fair trade.

Her tears were almost drained from her as well causing her thrashing to increase. If only she wasn't bound she could curl into a ball and hold her shoulder were the pain licked at her sanity threatening to drive her mad.

She hadn't even realized that Kabuto and Orochimaru had left the room. The pain wouldn't end and it occupied her whole being. As if the pain and agony wasn't enough her convulsions had reopened her earlier wounds and now she bled heavily. Soon after the reopening of her wounds her body was exhausted and it stilled, sweat covered her from head to toe making her hair stick to her face in clumps or to her back and shoulders were her crimson blood oozed from. Tears stopped unable to continue, her voice gone, her mind slipping, and her every feeling gone but the immense pain that would consume her. She could feel herself slipping into that all too familiar darkness and she welcomed it.

~*~*~

A gleam from the sun shown off the enormous three blade scythe as Hidan raised it high above his head and swung it down cutting the door in half. He was in, and now he would destroy everything in his path until he found her. Hidan was more than a man in this moment, he was the grim reaper, and he was here to collect the souls of anyone that got in his path.

Room after room the immortal shinobi destroyed in his search. Banging down doors, kicking them in, cutting them to pieces he made sure not even one room was overlooked. He had seen no forms of life yet, not even lab animals. Those that remained unseen were the lucky ones. Anything in his path other than Hinata was going to be struck down without mercy. These vermin weren't good enough to even be sacrificed in the Jashinists' eyes. Getting frustrated by the second Hidan had begun to call out to Hinata, or to anyone that was hiding.

Adrenaline was pulsing through his body like a drug and he could feel his heart beat harder than a drum and faster than hummingbirds wings. He chopped down another door to find the room behind it empty. He growled in his annoyance. He had searched at least twenty rooms by now and they were all void of anything. What was the point of so many damn rooms? Hidan left the room and found there was something different about the hallway. There was someone else in the hallway than him. It was a young man with silver hair.

"Who the fuck are you? Wait fuck that, where the hell is Hinata? Tell me or Ill fucking kill you!" His purple eyes blazed with intensity and seriousness. Kabuto stood his ground being a naturally calm person. "Is that what you're here for?" The boy asked a small glare forming in his eyes. "You destroy my laboratory for some Konoha kunoichi that is dead?" If that was what he really was here for Kabuto would taunt the man.

Hidan lunged, his scythe ready to tear the man to shreds. Kabuto had disappeared from the spot just before the blade made contact. The coward was behind him now. Kabuto didn't plan on staying and fighting with this man. Orochimaru had left the facility at the first sign of trouble as he was still unfit to fight and left Kabuto to gather info on the intruder before moving to a new location.

Hinata didn't matter to Kabuto anymore as he was sure that her heart had stopped beating before he left the room. It was a disappointment, like so many others before her, the hyuuga heiress fell victim to the curse mark. She was of no more use. It did interest him as to why the akatsuki had sent someone to rescue her and it wasn't a Konoha squad. Not wanting to stick around any longer Kabuto split for the door.

Hidan let the wimp go, Hinata was his priority and he was worried about what the man had said about her being dead. There were only a few more doors left but he stopped and took in a deep breath. He couldn't feel her pure spirit which sent him in a panic that molded into furry. He crashed down a door that had the most ominous feeling and found her.

The first thing he noticed was the operating table that she was laying on covered in blood, her blood. He moved around to her side, everything he wanted to say got caught in his throat. She had such a pained expression on her face it was obvious she had suffered a great deal. Then he noticed to puncture wounds at the base of her collar bone that bled slowly and he was furious. His furry had reached a peak and yet there was nothing he could do to relieve it right now.

The man carefully drew the young woman into his arms and headed out of the treacherous building. As he carried her he couldn't feel her heartbeat, only her cold limb body. Her head lulled over his arm, her hair almost touching the ground. Hinatas' blood soaked into his cloak and dripped from her body. Hidan had made his face into a hard mask, giving away no emotion. Especially the pain and sadness he felt.

He walked until he was a ways from the demolished torture chamber and he reached a river. It was bright and sunny outside, almost like the weather was mocking him. Hidan laid her softly in his lap and proceeded to wash her gently with a piece of cloth torn from his cloak. The more he cleaned her the more his tears fell from his face onto hers. She was dead, he hadn't made it in time and it was killing him on the inside. Would he have to live with this pain forever? Suddenly immortality seemed like a punishment.

When she was finally cleaned and dressed in new bandages Hidan removed his bloody cloak tossing it to the side and rocked slowly holding her body tighter to him. Hinatas' blood covered his entire chest, arms, and his lap, but she was clean and that's all he cared about. He looked up into the heavens his eyes bloodshot from the rare tears that stung them, falling into the earth or onto his lost love. "Don't you fucking take her from me!" He roared at his god. "You brought her to me so don't take her now! Fucking damn it I LOVE HER! Jashin-sama please!" He had never seriously begged for anything in his life. "I'll do anything! I'll even give up immortality just fucking give her back to me!" He broke out into quiet sobs. Every little thing about the body in his arms strengthened his tears. Hinatas' expression was the worst, she had died painfully, very painfully it looked, and Hidan blamed himself for it.

No one ever has, or ever will see him cry. This was the first and last time he would display such an emotion. It figured that the first time he fell in love would be the first time for many other things and hopefully the last as well. He would never allow himself to love again. His life would consist of constant slaughter nothing more now that she was gone. His heart was ready to burst and he couldn't stop repeating the word "Please" over and over through his sobs. Over the shortest amount of time she had captured his heart just as surely as he had captured her in the beginning. Now that she was dead, so was his heart, he was hollow and he intended to stay that way.

A scream that could have broken glass silenced Hidans sobs as he looked down into the pained eyes of his lover. Hinata wasn't really looking at anything in particular just a blank stare and continued to scream her body resuming its convulsions. The man looked down in a state of shock. Had Jashin answered his prayer? Well obviously, that's what Hidan thought. Neither he nor Hinata knew that everyone died once the curse mark was placed upon them. It was coming back to life that gave you its power. Even Sasuke had died to gain this power.

The minutes seemed like lifetimes to Hinata as she was once again conscious feeling the pain all over again. Hidan tried to comfort her and resorted to setting her on the ground thinking it would be safer and she would be less likely to break something during a convulsion if she were on a flat surface.

Unsure of what he could do for her Hidan dipped the rag in the river and rung it out before he returned and placed it softly on Hinatas' sweating forehead. Her movement slowed and finally stopped. Her breathing was heavy and it continued to get heavier. The ear piercing scream turned to pained groans. What looked like black tear drops snaked their way over her skin originating from her shoulder blade, were the maddening pain had been.

Her arm was covered before she slowly stood, he could see a mark where the rest of the weird design spread from, and it looked like a small tribal cloud. He was confused at what was happening and didn't know what to do in the situation. Hinata was on her feet now, her legs shook and her heart beat painfully hard in her chest.

Almost on queue Zetsu materialized out of a nearby tree and went to place his white had on Hidans shoulder**. "It's a curse mark, from Orochimaru."** _"It's a miracle Hinata-chan survived. Anyway Hidan, Leader-sama wants you back at base now."_ **"He is very angry."** His black side smirked while the white side refused to be so rude. His face stayed in a crooked smirk as he returned to his tree.

Hidan shrugged off the hand. He was still very angry and didn't care about leader-sama at the moment. Zetsu disappeared and Hidan stood his eyes never leaving Hinata, who had managed to stand on her feet, but she was shaky and he was ready to catch her should she need it.

The mark continued to spread till it covered her back almost all of her face, her entire right arm and half her stomach. A mass of pale purple chakra began to swirl around her and she found that in place of the pain she now felt power, but this power frightened her. It wasn't hers, it was Orochimarus' and she wanted nothing to do with it. Hinata turned to Hidan but couldn't look him in the face no longer feeling that she deserved him. All the self confidence he had built within her had been destroyed knowing that she had been seen and touched by other men in such inappropriate manners.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Don't you ever fucking do that again." He said angrily as he placed his chin on the top of her head. The chakra dissipated and the black rain drop marks receded back to the cloud as Hinata gathered control of herself in Hidans comforting grasp. Without speaking she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the man she loved more than anything and the same man she feared she would never see again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

*****

**~Warning~** This chapter will contain a lemon, the first bit will be from Toorima so it is safe to read. If you don't like lemons then don't read past the ~*~*~ ok. Other than that, thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying my story.

The grass valley far behind them the two travelers pushed on. Toorima was still curious and asked the occasional question. Like, "Where are we going?" "When will we get there?" "Does Hinata-sama like this place?" Kakuzu had given each question a short reply, "You don't need to know." "Soon." And, "I don't know." The girl had given up chit chat some time earlier and now they walked in silence.

Hinata occupied most of Toorimas' thoughts. She couldn't wait to see her and give her the beautiful flowers that were still in her arms. There was so much to tell her, that she was top of the class, that she had learned about the kekkai genkai Byuakugan, and that she has been trying to figure out her own family jutsu but with no luck. Even now Toorima had a feeling that she wouldn't be returning to the village. Hinata had been gone for two months without returning and it no longer seemed like she was a captive from the way the other man, the one with silver hair, had spoken about her.

Again Toorima was pulled from her thoughts by her companion's voice. "Stop." He demanded and she did so. Without warning the man pulled off his black cloak with red clouds and placed it over her head. She squirmed just slightly because of being caught off guard. Strong arms picked her up and her torso was tossed over the man's shoulder. He held both her scrawny ankles in one hand and told her to stop squirming. "It's raining were we are going and I'm not paying to buy you new clothes." He explained.

Outside the door to the akatsuki base Kakuzu set the girl on the ground and performed the hand signs to allow him entrance. A small hand grabbed the back of his shirt. She was still covered but she had found an arm hole to put her arm through. She didn't want him to forget her. Kakuzu was confused again by this little girl. He sighed and picked her up again.

Tobi must have some mental bell as to when the door opens because he is always the first to acknowledge someone's arrival. "Kakuzu-sama is back!" He yelled down the hall before running up to him. "Tobi is a good boy!" He was in front of Kakuzu now. "Leader-sama would like to see you. What is that? Did you bring Tobi a present?" He asked spying the akatsuki cloak that floated behind him. Toorima heard the other voice and inched closer to Kakuzu never releasing her hold on his shirt. "GHOST!" Tobi screamed as the cloak moved and ran away toward the living room.

Kakuzu almost wanted to thank the little girl for that. Tobi always annoyed him and anything that made him go away was welcome in his eyes. "This way." He said softly before taking his cloak off of her and heading in the direction of Peins' office.

The big room seemed even bigger to little Toorima as she stood there in front of an enormous desk that she could just see over. Kakuzu had moved to the back of the room till after Pein was done addressing the little girl. There was a man with orange hair looking at her and a woman with pretty blue hair and white origami rose in it that stood to his left.

"What is your name?" The man with orange hair asked breaking the silence. "What's yours?" Toorima ignored his question. Pein smirked at the girl's bravery. "Tell me your name child." He warned. "It's customary to offer your own name before asking the name of another correct?" She pointed out crossing her arms in front of her chest. Pein laughed them, the little girl was right, but her astounding bravery interested him.

"My name is Pein, you will address me respectfully as such or Leader-sama is fine." He said leaning back in his chair slightly. Toorima gave a small respectful bow. "Kon-ban wa Pein-sama, my name is Toorima." She said just like she had introduced herself to Kakuzu. The only thing her father taught her other than to stay out of his way was manners. He didn't want her to be rude to a customer.

"How old are you?" He asked. She was obviously very young but she had a very pronounce chakra signature. She already possessed more that the hyuuga girl and even more then Deidara from what he could tell. "I just turned six." She said proudly. Pein wanted more answers but he could get those from Kakuzu. Pein called for Tobi who came running. "Why don't you show Toorima around?" He asked with a hint of a command in it. "Tobi will because he is a good boy!" He said looking down at the little girl. Toorima ran over to the girl with blue hair real quick and handed her a light blue flower from her batch and smiled up at her. "You're really pretty and I thought this flower would look better in your hair." Then she walked over to Peins' desk and set two red flowers on his desk. She skipped away toward the man that was going to show her around.

She paused to give Kakuzu a big smile before leaving the room behind the man with the weird mask. "Cant I see Hinata-sama now?" She asked. "Hinata-chan isn't here yet." Tobi said. Madara wasn't sure what was going on in his organization and it was starting to play on his patience, but he would lay back and watch a little longer. He wanted to see what this girl was going to become. "Tobi will show you the WHOLE base ok Toorima-chan!" He said excitedly keeping his true self well disguised. "Tobi is a good boy, he added happily.

~*~*~

Hinata was so unbearable tired that not even four hours after walking they had to stop. She had insisted that they returned to base tonight incase Kabuto came back for them. Hidan wished for it, he wanted nothing more than to kill the ones who had put Hinata through so much pain now that he knew she was safe. He couldn't stand seeing her look so much more fragile than usual. Not even one protest was uttered when she said she needed to stop.

They had found a small inn in a village they were passing through and decided to stop there. Hidan had wrapped Hinata in his cloak but truth be told, she needed real clothes. Once they had checked in Hidan had left to find Hinata something to wear and she had made her way to the shower. Jashin knows she needed a decent shower.

The cloak slid down her lithe form to the floor. Hinata removed the bloodied bandages and walked over to the small mirror. Blood had crusted onto her back and her hair was terribly matted. It was no wonder that people stared at her as she passed. Seeing how dirty she was it only made her sigh and close her eyes. She couldn't even remember what all had gotten her into this mess. She opened her eyes and they fell on the little tribal looking cloud.

Her fingers trailed over what had caused the mark, the two puncture wounds at her collar bone. These would be here forever no doubt, a constant reminder of her time in hell. Sick of looking in the mirror Hinata moved to the shower. The hot water did wonders for her aching body. The water ran red as the blood washed from her back and she scrubbed it from her hair.

Hinata felt so much better now that she wasn't one big dirty mess. Turning off the water which had started to get cold she exited the shower and grabbed the big fluffy white bath towel. She dried her hair and wrapped the towel securely around her before she left the bathroom.

Hidan still hadn't return so Hinata decided to sit on the bed and wait for him. Once in the middle of the large bed she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them. The next thing Hinata was conscious of was Hidan crawling in bed next to her.

"I was so scared kitten." He whispered thinking she was still asleep. Hinata turned to face him. He was embarrassed but still glad that she had heard it in a way. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. He silenced her with a passionate kiss. The feel of his lips on her reawakened the hidden passion within her. They had only had sex once. Hidan had always said there was something he had to do before he would make love to her again.

The kiss deepened and Hidan rolled on top of Hinata. She felt stronger, a new kind of strength. The hyuuga shoved him off, crawling on top of him instead. He smirked up at her, if only she knew how much of a turn on that was. She bent forward giving him another deep kiss. Her hands traveled his form and his hands reached up to undo the knot of her towel. She smacked his hands away and gave him a temptingly mischievous look. Her hands pulled his shirt off in one quick movement and her hands roamed his chiseled bare chest.

He reached for the towel again and she grabbed his wrist and slammed it to the mattress. He had made her wait too long, it had created an animal. Hinata got off of his stomach and walked to the center of the room. Now that she was off the bed she didn't feel as brave. She looked down to hide her reddening cheeks as her hand moved to remove the towel.

Hidan watched feeling his member harden by the second. Hinata looked so irresistible when she blushed. His jaw dropped when at the moment that the towel did. "Y-your pants, take them off." She ordered walking slowly back to the bed, naked. Her steps her slow and light, she was taunting him. He obeyed too eager to resist now. He laid on the bed propped up on his elbows as he watched her make her way back to him. She slowly crawled into bed staring him directly in the eyes with utmost intensity.

The man groaned as he felt himself get even harder. Her hands ran from his feet up his legs, over his muscular thighs, and stopped at his throbbing shaft. Another groan passed his lips at the immense pleasure. She was so inexperienced the first time they had been together, and she hadn't gained any since that first and only time. Still, she had a feeling that she knew what to do.

Hinata gently rubbed up and down Hidans' manhood before she leaned over it. She stretched out her tongue till it reached the tip of his cock. Hidan responded with a soft moan which pleased her ears. Feeling a little braver she continued running her tongue down his length and slowly coming back up. Her hair fell around her face hiding it from her lover. He didn't like that he wanted to see her face. With one elbow still supporting himself Hidan moved his other hand forward and swept all Hinatas' hair to one side.

She smirked up at him. Her first ever smirk. Her tongue toyed with him a little longer earning a few more moans and groans. Without warning she shoved as much of his member into her mouth as she could. Hinata gagged as a reflex but kept him in her mouth. Once adjusted to the size she began to bob up and down his penis. It had a salty taste to it, but it was pleasant to her, maybe just the thought of who it belonged to made it taste that good.

Hidan had thrown his head back in pleasure. He was loving this side of Hinata. He loved every part of her but he never dreamed that this was inside of her. He looked down when he felt her stop. She was looking at him with a twisted smile. He smirked down at her only imagining what she could be thinking.

The events of her torture had rushed through her mind as a sudden twitch from her shoulder made her pause. It made her value this moment more and she was going to fall asleep tonight overly satisfied, and so was he. She continued her work on his length with more fervor.

Hidan felt his passion raising but he didn't want it to end. Regretfully he grabbed her hair and pulled her off, a little more forceful than he usually would. Hinata looked to him confused but also felt the fire in her blaze at how he pulled her hair. She could see his ragged breathing and guest at what he was thinking. Her body slid up his till her legs rested on either side of his hips and her womanhood stayed just out of reach of his pulsing member.

He growled at her teasing and she giggled before kissing him again. Her lips starting to bruise when slowly she lowered herself down on him. They moaned in union and Hinata had to pause when she was all the way on. She sat up, straitening her back and biting her lip hard. It had been so terribly long since she had been penetrated and it seemed she had tightened much more since that time.

Hidan gripped her thighs tightly and groaned. Having passed the pain Hinata had started to move. She bounced softly on Hidans manhood still biting her lip to keep her from making a sound. Her hands moved to his abdomen to steady herself as she moved faster. Letting her take control was turning out to be better than Hidan had thought, but he wanted to see more of what she had. He had them flipped before Hinata knew what was going on.

The smirk on his face said all as he slammed into her, hard. "Hidan," Hinata mewed lightly "h-harder, faster please." She said turning her face to the side to hide her cherry red blush. Excitement overwhelmed the Jashinist as he obeyed. He thrust inside of her at a fast and building pace. Moans escaped Hinatas' lips left and right and she closed her eyes.

The immortal shinobi was trying his hardest to hold back his release but he knew it was close. Hinata too could feel the immense tingling in her stomach. Hidan reached up to message one of her breasts and Hinata groaned in pleasure.

Not even a full eight thrusts later and they screamed each other's name releasing their passion almost instantaneously. Hidan collapsed onto Hinata and she possessively wrapped her arms around him. Their panting synchronized as they both tried to steady their breathing. "I love you Hidan-sama." She whispered in his ear her breathing returning to normal. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered back and rolled off of her. "At least you didn't fucking pass out on me this time." He teased and she blushed hiding her face in his side. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around her pulling her chest onto his and his other hand reached up to rest under his head.

Hidan was very pleased and he felt Jashin had given his servant a perfect reward for his hard service. He was too vain to have thoughts of not deserving her. Hinata ran her fingers gently across the part of his chest that she wasn't laying on till she felt her tiredness catch up to her. She was about to tell him goodnight when his snoring announced she was too late. She giggled and closed her eyes content.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hello Everyone,

They are having trouble transfering my internet to my new place so I am trying to find time on my days off to post. Please be patient with me, Im sorry for the delay. *bow*

Thank you for reading my story!!!

~Lady Toorima


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

*****

Toorima followed Tobi as he rambled on and showed her every room. She had walked right passed the room that Hinata stayed in, well, Hinata and a man named Hidan that she didn't know. They had ended up in the kitchen and her stomach growled reminding her of how hungry she was. Tobi looked down at her when her stomach growled loud enough to be mistaken for a lion. He raised an eyebrow under the mask. "Are you hungry Toorima-chan?" He asked the obvious question in his cutesy voice.

The fridge didn't have much in it. There was plenty of either fruit or meat. Toorima didn't know how to cook with a stove yet so she decided to make herself a fruit salad. Setting to work the six year old grabbed the grapes, watermelon, cantalope, melon, and some strawberries and placed them on the table because she couldn't really reach over the counter yet either. Tobi had moved to sit in a chair and watch the child waiting for her to cut herself with the knife or something. "Tobi thinks you shouldn't play with knives." He warned.

Toorima shot a glare at him, she hated being underestimated. Returning to her task she quickly cut up the strawberry and tossed them into a big bowl. Finished with that she moved on to the next fruit. Her bowl was full of juicy fruit that sent out a wonderful aroma not even ten minutes later. Toorima walked to the sink and rinsed the knife before returning it to its proper place with a very satisfied grin on her face while mentally sticking her tongue out at the masked man.

When she turned back toward the table she found two people there that weren't there before and she hadn't remembered seeing them. One was an interesting guy with plant thingy's coming out of his shoulders that she couldn't describe and he was half black, as black as her hair, and half white, whiter than her own pale skin.

The other was just as interesting and was an enormous man that resembled a shark. He had very sharp defied features and he had gill like marks on his upper cheeks. His eyes were small with yellow irises and his skin was a bluish grey color. He had the build of a tank on him too, very broad shoulders and chest, muscular arms that were very noticeable in the sleeveless dark blue shirt he was wearing as the muscles seemed to ripple even in stillness. His scent caught her attention right away; it was of blood, running water, and a slight hint of fish. The smell turned her stomach and it growled again. Three pairs of eyes flashed to her stomach and she chuckled running over to the table and plopping down in a chair.

The other two men had sat down at the table, the shark man next to her and the plant man across the table. "Did you make this tiny?" Shark man asked with a grin. "That's not my name." Toorima complained blowing off his question. "Well, what's your name then?" He asked her his eyes flicking to the fruit then back to her. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She said pulling the bowl closer to her. He eyed the bowl lustfully.

"Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame." He said smirking down at her. It was amazing how far he had to look down. "And you?" Toorima asked looking over to the plant man. **"That's none of your business."** _"My name is Zetsu."_ The girl stared at him for a moment. Had he just answered her twice, with two different voices, and two different personalities? Cool!

"Would you like some?" She asked looking at Kisame who hadn't stopped staring at her fruit. He gave a short laugh. It was funny to him that the little girl was offering him food instead or running screaming at the top of her lungs. He nodded and she scooped some of her meal into a bowl and passed it to him, then she turned to Zetsu. "Would you like some too?" She asked. **"No." **_"No thank you."_ Both voices answered at the same time and she raised an eyebrow. **"It wasn't the smell of the fruit that brought me in here." **_"What he means is that I don't eat…human food."_ Two pairs of eyes, well, one pair and an individual eye glared at Zetsu. Toorima appeared oblivious but the other two seemed to know what he meant.

The darker side of Zetsu sighed as he got up and left the room. "Tobi wants some! Tobi loves fruit!" He said holding up his bowl. "Tobi is a good boy." Toorima said and ladled him some fruit. The visible eye squinted at her as if he were smiling under his mask. They ate almost in silence for a few moments.

Kisame wolfed his down very fast, but not as fast as Toorima. She was famished since her long journey and Kakuzu not wanting to by her food. It wasn't the first time it had happened; she had to fend for herself most the time when she traveled with her father.

Shark-man, Kisame, let out a loud burp and patted his stomach. "Better than Hinatas' I must say." He said quietly. He backed up and tried to stand but Toorima had the back of his shirt. "Wait, you said Hinata. Where is she? Why isn't she here?" She asked worry making her voice high pitched. "No idea, she was gone before I got back." He said looking down at her little hand. Toorima released her grip and looked down, she wanted to see Hinata.

Tobi finished his food and he helped Toorima put away the dishes seeing as she couldn't reach the cabinets. Then they left the kitchen with his rambling filling the silence again. They walked into the living room that was empty earlier but now there was Kisame, who was playing pool with some blonde guy, and another guy sitting on the couch reading. She recognized the headband around his for as one from Konohagakure.

Toorima walked over to him and bent over so her hair fell onto his book covering the page. She looked at him until he looked back up at her. He had the slightest glimpse of a glare in his cold dark eyes. "You're from Konoha?" She asked, everyone in the room had turned to watch. Two in the room were ready to pull her out of dangers way if things turned in that direction. The man hadn't answered. If she had any hormones yet she probably would have ogled at him. He had defined yet soft features and beautiful silky black hair in low pony tail. He didn't have the muscles of Kisame but he wasn't scrawny like the blonde guy looked. He had soft subtle muscles.

"My name is Toorima, what's yours?" She asked when he didn't answer her first question. He didn't answer. She sighed, "Well you're rude aren't you." She stated before sticking her tongue at him and straightening up again and turning her back on the silent man. Deep exhales issued from each of the onlookers. "That's Itachi, best not to mess with him." Kisame called across the room. Toorima looked back at the man on the couch that was still watching her. She stuck her tongue out at him again and stomped across the room to the pool table.

Tobi had stopped shadowing her and wandered off out of the room. Toorima watched the other two men play pool in silence as she sat cross legged on the floor. The blonde guy could pass for a girl with little or no help she noticed. She already knew his name. Kisame had said it a few times during their game and it was Deidara. The girl felt no need to introduce herself because she knew he had her say her name to Itachi, or as she would refer to him in her mind, Grumpy.

Time ticked by and she wanted to see Hinata more and more. Tobi had mentioned earlier during one of his many topics that missions could last a long time for an akatsuki member. If she had to wait too much longer to see Hinata they wouldn't be happy, she only had so much patience in her tiny body and it was wearing thin.

Toorima yawned and started to feel pretty drowsy. It had surely been a long day for the child. Her consciousness was slipping out from under her without her permission. And without her permission her head bobbed a few times before finally she curled up on the floor and let sleep take her tired mind to that same field of flowers she was at hours before.

*~*~*

Kakuzu stood quietly in Peins' office until Toorima had been removed. He had noticed the smile she had flashed him before leaving. She really was a strange and curious child. "So?" Pein prompted as Kakuzu stepped forward to address him. Konan had moved back a few steps and was looking at the flower the girl had given her. It was such a sweet and innocent gesture. She already liked the little girl and hoped that Pein would see fit to keep her around.

The report dragged on as Kakuzu gave him every detail of the mission. How they had found her in the park back flipping off the swing, to how Hidan had ran off, to the flower field, everything. Pein listened quietly and showed mild curiosity in some aspects but otherwise maintained his stoic posture and face.

Having no questions for Kakuzu he dismissed him. He was aware of the Hidan situation long before the report was given. Pein also decided the girl would simply be trained here until her true worth was shown. Then he would decide her fate, but for now it was definitely too early to tell one way or the other.

"Wait." Pein called just before Kakuzu could shut the door. "The girl, bring her here." He said. Kakuzu nodded and left shutting the door behind him. Pein looked to Konan. "What do you think?" He asked for no particular reason. "All I can say is that I could feel her chakra from the other end of the room." The usually silent woman said and he nodded.

Kakuzu roamed the house looking for her till Tobi informed him cheerily that she was in the living room. He heaved a sigh and turned down another hall and was about to enter the room when Kisame came out with the child in his arms, the child gripping the shark-nins shirt in her sleep. The semi-immortal felt a twinge of something strange as he looked up at the other akatsuki. Could it be jealousy? Or maybe possessiveness? No, that was silly…

"She had fallen asleep. I was going to take her to a spare room." Kisame said, something in Kakuzus' eyes made him feel the need to explain himself. "Leader-sama wants her. I'll take her." Kakuzu said holding his arms out his voice had a strange tone to it. Kisame handed her over without questions. Toorima stirred but remained asleep.

Kakuzu turned on his heal and headed back toward the main office. Konan was waiting for him with the door open. He raised an eyebrow but walked passed her. Pein was standing behind his desk. "She is asleep? That solves one problem I suppose." He said looking at the limp form in Kakuzus' arms. "Place her on the desk." Pein ordered his subordinate.

Gently Kakuzu obeyed laying her down. Pein moved so he was standing above her head. He performed a few hand signs and placed his left hand over the girl's mouth. Chakra swirled around her mouth and wove in and out of it like a phantom. Kakuzu stared not sure of what Pein was doing. A pained moan sounded from Toorimas' throat and Kakuzu twitched. It lasted only half a minute before Pein removed his hand form her lips. He then pulled her chin down softly to look in her mouth, he seemed pleased and informed the room the jutsu was a success and that they could leave now.

Kakuzu didn't ask questions as he carefully picked the girl up again and left the office. From the way her head laid on his arm her mouth hung open and he could see what Pein had done. On the back of her tongue was a black akatsuki cloud, it wasn't very big. No one would be able to see it unless she either wanted them to see it, or opened her mouth very wide. It was a sealing jutsu. Toorima would never be able to speak of the akatsuki or its whereabouts; neither interrogation nor torture could make her talk, as it was now impossible thanks to the jutsu and that little seal. In a manner of speaking her mouth was literally sealed shut about that topic.

It was a good idea and Kakuzu knew it, but something about it just didn't settle right in the pit of his stomach. Who couldn't trust such a pure soul? He pushed the thought from his mind as he entered the spare room that was in between his room and Hidans/Hinatas room. He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers over her gently.

Shutting the door quietly behind him he headed for his little office. Those accounts needed attended to immediately. Not to mention that now they had an extra mouth to feed. He would have to adjust some of the other accounts as well and the thought of spending even more of their precious money made him grind his teeth.

~*~*~

Hinata rolled over and almost fell off the bed. It was a strong hand that grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Hidan pulled her into his chest. "It was a nightmare." She whispered dazed. "I know, you were talking." He said cursing Orochimaru in his head repeatedly. "I'll be ok, it's o-over now." She turned to face him.

Hidan looked down at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. One day they would pay with their lives. He stroked her long hair and she listened to the beat of his heart. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour. Hinata was the first to speak, "I guess w-we should be g-going back now." Hidan sighed "I fucking guess so." He squeezed her once more before releasing her.

She rolled out of bed and stood there for a second before turning back to Hidan. A light blush colored her cheeks and she looked down, "C-clothes?" She asked. He roared with laughter, "Oh yeah." He crawled out of bed and she looked up just enough to look at his back and ass if she was being truthful. He turned around with a small array of garments and caught her staring. He smirked and set the clothes on the bed.

"Wasn't sure what the fuck you would want to wear." He said before going into the bathroom to freshen up. There was a small but nice selection of clothes for her to choose from. She squeaked to discover that he had however, only got her one set of undergarments. They were dark purple, the same color as his eyes, and very lacey. She quickly pulled them on and tried not to think about it too much.

There was a crimson tank top, some fishnet, a black leather miniskirt, a black pair of short shorts with a few other articles that she didn't bother with. It was obvious how he preferred her to dress. Hinata untangled the fishnet to find that there was a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that went all the way to the middle of her hands with thumb holes. Pulling that on over her lacey bra she moved to the next clothing item. Of the two or three tops she liked the crimson one the best. It clashed well with her hair and eyes. There was a little more of the fishnet left and she looked down at it. There were fishnet socks with bows on the top. Quickly tossing those aside she looked at her other options and she couldn't help but shake her head and blush.

"Not done yet?" Hidan asked emerging from the bathroom fully clothed and his silver hair slicked back to its usual position. He chuckled when she looked up at him worried and he ambled over. He plopped down on the bed and dug through the pile. He pulled out a pair of black tights that had fishnet over the knees were it ends. Hinata pulled those on but she thought they looked kinda funny. He chuckled and tossed the leather mini skirt at her. She looked up at him with a blush blazing over her cheeks.

They were both fully dressed now. Hinata did think she looked nice, she just didn't think it would be something she would ever wear in her lifetime. Leaving the inn behind them they set out for hidden rain, and home.

***

Sakura stood in the Hokages office and listened to what she had to say. The pink haired kunoichi had been one of those who had lost hope in the pursuit of rescuing the Hyuuga heiress and lost comrade. She knew all too well about the akatsuki and their murderous intents. Hinata had been gone to long making the chance of her survival smaller and smaller with each passing day.

Once Tsunade had finished relaying everything to Sakura she sighed. "I must respectfully decline Tsunade-sama." She said flatly. Tsunade and Kiba both looked at her with wide eyes. "Tsunade-sama, you know as well as I do the chance of her survival. There is too much in the village I must do and an epidemic is keeping the hospital full at the moment, if I leave many will die. I must refuse." She threw an apologetic look in Kibas' direction.

Tsunade sighed and placed her elbows on her desk, interlaced her fingers, and rested her chin on them. It was true that Sakura was the best medical ninja other than herself and that she had appointed her to run the hospital staff when she was not away. The reality came crashing down. Hyuuga Hinata was not going to be rescued. It was a grim fact but there was nothing else she could do at the moment.

Kiba fumed as all of his hope of going out to look for Hinata again seemed to vanish from under his feet sending him sprawling downward into a pit of despair. "YOU'R JUST GOING TO GIVE UP ON HER?!?!?" He roared loud enough to shake the windows. Angry tears tried to escape but he held them back with all his might.

"I know you care for her, but there is nothing more I can do Kiba, everyone is busy and you can't go after them alone." She said calmly with her strong hint of authority. He glared at both the hokage and the kunoichi who had betrayed him and had betrayed Hinata.

Sakura looked down ashamed but quickly looked back up. "I must go there are a lot of people to attend to." She gave Tsunade a bow and left the office. Kiba followed her with a death glare. He never felt so helpless. "Inuzuka Kiba, you are not to attempt to rescue Hyuuga Hinata on your own that is an order." The hokage said her voice gaining volume. She had guessed what he was going to do and now if he tried it he would be declared a missing ninja and no better than the akatsuki himself. Only what Hinata would have thought about that kept him from flipping the Hokage off and leaving right then.

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba said angrily before leaving the Hokages office slamming the door behind him. He ran, it was all he could do to keep his emotions under control. He was out of the village in a few seconds and ran to their old training spot. Her scent was fading from this place. Kiba slumped against a tree and allowed his grief to make itself known as his tears flowed unchecked down his face. Akamaru whined and nuzzled Kibas' shoulder. The boy placed his hand on his dogs head but otherwise ignored him.

~*~*~

The rain was a good sign. They would be back to base in just a few more minutes and Hinata couldn't wait. She actually missed it and the people in it. Sure they were all mass murders, but on a more personal level none of them were really terrible. It was just their job; every shinobi was a murderer at some point, which was what made a true shinobi right? You couldn't be a ninja and never kill someone.

Hidan opened the doors with the appropriate seals and held it open for Hinata. She walked in and turned for Leader-samas' office. There was no doubt he would want to speak with her. Hidan followed close behind not looking forward to the scolding that was sure to come. It seemed that a gloomy shadow loomed over the two for their upcoming conversation.

Pein watched them as they entered. Hidan had stepped protectively in front of Hinata and Pein glared at him. "Step aside. It is not her I am angry with." Pein ordered. Hidan growled a low growl but moved to stand behind his lover. "Come forward Hyuuga Hinata." He said. Hinata did so stopping directly in front of his desk. "Tell me what happened." His eyes showed great interest as he sat with his back straight and his hands folded together on the desktop.

Her story concluded with her showing Pein the mark on her shoulder. This pleased the akatsuki leader for some unknown reason. He was also pleased with the info she had managed to collect. "Very well, you may go. The girl is here just as I promised." Hinata beamed and looked at Hidan. He smiled and nodded letting her know she could go find her. The yelling that was coming didn't scare him at all but he didn't want Hinata to have to hear it either.

Hinata glided from the room gracefully after bowing to Pein and then to Konan. She gave Hidan a small peck on her way out and blushed before disappearing around the corner. The door shut behind her with an eerie clink. Here it comes.

Two hours later Hidan left the office. Who knew Pein could talk so much. Leader-sama had chewed him out over and over for every little thing. Finally out of the office Hidan stated to grumble to himself. That was until an amazingly delicious smell raped his nose. He followed it to the kitchen where he found Hinata cooking up some dinner. "What about the girl?" He asked taking a seat at the table. Hinata turned and smiled at him. "She was s-sleeping. I didn't want t-to wake her." Her next smile was brilliant. He hadn't seen her smile like that in so long. Hinata finished dinner and divvied it up on the appropriate plates. Konan had come in to grab her plate and Peins' for him. She left quickly after thanking Hinata.

The rest of the members that were here came and left with their food. All of them thanked her, even Itachi. It seemed that they hadn't eaten a decent meal in the short time that she was captive. Hidan and Hinata where alone in the kitchen now and she was grateful. "I-it wasn't too bad w-was it? She asked before popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. She savored the food chewing it slowly. Hidan chuckled. "Not too bad." He answered before digging in.

They ate in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, just silence. Hidans fork clanked against the plate as he set it down and let out a content sigh. Hinata grabbed his plate and hers from the table and washed them putting them in their respective places. Hidan watched her silently. She dried her hands with a kitchen rag and turned. He beckoned her to him and she obliged. Hidan pulled her down into his lap. They kissed passionately until a loud wolf whistle broke them apart. Hinata looked down blushing like a tomato and Hidan turned his head to glare at Kisame.

Kisame wasn't alone however. "I told her I had a present for her." He said placing his large hand on Toorimas back. She was still sleepy and her eyes hadn't focused yet. She rubbed at them to clear them and looked up to the woman she loved most in the world. "HINATA-SAMA!!!" She screamed before running at her and jumping into her arms.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked as he was caught in the crossfire receiving a midget elbow in his face. He now had two people in his lap and one of them wasn't invited. Hinata squeezed Toorima tightly and stood up off Hidans lap. "B-be nice to her." Hinata said smiling down at Hidan. He groaned but patted the top of the girls head twice hesitantly. Toorima gave a loud humph and looked at him. He was the same man that had run away from them earlier.

He had gone to save Hinata? Well, then she liked him, but she didn't like being pet like a dog. Toorima let it slide this time and hugged Hinata even tighter. Even though she was excited and happy she was still tired. Hinata set her down and Toorima smiled up at her. "I'm going to go back to sleep, you will still be here tomorrow right?" She was worried. "Yes." Hinata said leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Toorima beamed and headed back to Kisame. She grabbed his hand and he led her back to her room. The S-ranked shinobi was still amazed that the girl would be so calm around him, and even willingly touch him. He didn't understand but he found that it made him happy that there was at least one person that didn't fear the way he looked.

Kisame helped her back into her bed and was about to walk out when her soft voice stopped him. "Good night." She whispered and drifted to sleep. He smiled a toothy smile at her and closed her door. He them walked to his own room to catch some shut eye himself.

It was getting into the late hours of the night by the time Hinata had collected the rest of the dishes and washed them. She put in a load of laundry and even straightened up the living room a little. Hidan had retired to their room to pray. The hyuuga had fallen right back into her chores and it felt nice. Checking on Toorima before heading back to her room Hinata found herself looking down at the little girl a little longer than she had planned.

So young and naïve she was. Toorima had fit right in with the akatsuki. She even held Kisames' hand. Even Hinata wasn't comfortable enough around here to even poke him. It was evident that Toorima was much braver than her. It made her proud in many ways.

Feeling a little worn out Hinata headed to her shared room. She opened the door slowly and found Hidan still inside praying. Her footsteps were light as she tried not to disturb him. He opened one eye. "Come here." He said and Hinata obeyed, shocked that he had ended his prayer so suddenly. "Pray with me?" It was a question and it took Hinata by surprise.

Was she ready to except Jashin and the Jashinist way? It meant being closer to Hidan and that's all that mattered to her. She nodded and he smirked. Hinata lowered her head and closed her eyes after sitting on the floor. Hidan followed suit and began his prayer over again.

Sometime later Hidan had brought the prayer to an end. He stood and pulled Hinata with him to the bed. He was up for another round before they entered the world of dreams. She smirked knowing what he was up to and followed willingly to the bed. They could make love every spare moment and it wouldn't be enough to satiate their lust for each other, but they were temporarily satisfied by the time they passed out.

Madara walked into Peins' office, all pretence of 'Tobi' left on the other side of the door. Pein inclined his head in a small bow. "The little girl, I want you to have her trained. Anyone will do I don't really care, any other than the Hyuuga, she will be too soft on the child. Also, Konan," he looked at the woman in the shadows, "she has a kekkai genkai, I want you to research it and find out. All that I know about those eyes is that they came from a specific clan in the hidden cloud village." He ordered her and she remained hidden in the shadows. "Of course." She whispered with a strained bow.

The true leader looked back to Pein. "You have my orders." He said and left the room in a swift manner. Pein sighed and nodded at Konan. The woman nodded back and left to fulfill her assignment. Pein sighed and rubbed his temples when he was alone something told him this wasn't going to end well.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you all for being so patient with me! Because it took so long for them to transfer my internet service I was able to write this super long chapter. So yes, my internet is back up, but alas, karma has a way of really taking a crap on me just when I'm happy. One of my co-workers quite very suddenly yesterday and we are understaffed as it is so I am being forced to work overtime. I hope to find time to post and respond to people, but I am going to be exhausted so I ask for a little more of your wonderful patience and kindness. I cant thank my readers enough!!!!

If you like my story please review and let me know, or even tell me you think it sucks. Either way helps me alot! Thank you all!!!! *respectfully bows*

~Lady Toorima


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

*********

Sitting up in bed completely refreshed Toorima looked around at what had been declared as her room. It was huge in her eyes. Toorima walked around and touched everything, peeking in the closet that seemed to be able to fit a bed itself, to opening the drawers, and going into her own bathroom. Wow, her own bathroom, she had never had her own room, let alone her own private bathroom.

The sound of the water running was nice and soothing. Toorima definitely needed a bath after everything that happened over the last few days. She was in and out in less than fifteen minutes spending most of her time washing her long black hair which was her pride and joy. Now however, she faced a dilemma. She had no extra clothes.

As quietly as she could, even putting in all she had learned as a shinobi she opened her door and stepped into the hallway wrapped as tightly in her towel as she could manage. Toorima tip toed her way down the hall. Hinatas' room was just one door over, if she could just make it. "What are you doing?" The cold voice came from behind her made her jump and sent all thoughts of remaining undetected crashing into the ground like a deflated balloon.

She turned slowly to see Kakuzus' black and emerald eyes staring down at her. "I don't have any clean clothes." She answered looking down at the carpet. He looked away and sighed, damn, another thing he hadn't figured into the accounts. This was turning out to be more expensive than he would have liked. He would make sure that Pein made the child earn her keep.

Without looking back at the girl Kakuzu continued, "Regardless, why are you roaming the halls in a towel at such an early hour?" He asked. Toorima gave another humph. "I thought Hinata would have some clothes for me." She answered. The girl started walking away again and this time she was uninterrupted. Kakuzu shook his head and left to go to his office.

The door opened with a little squeak and she strolled into the room. Hinata was still in bed sleeping and the man with the fowl mouth was in bed too. He was snoring so loud she could have knocked down a wall and he wouldn't be able to hear it. They were lying next to each other and they both looked so happy, Toorima used to dream about her parents like this, and she would always be next to her mother in these dreams, warm and protected.

Almost as if she wanted to fulfill that dream Toorima crossed the room and crawled into the bed next to Hinata. She snuggled close to her and stared up at her face. Hinata looked so peaceful and serene in her sleep. Toorimas' long wet hair was soon soaking the sheets. Hinata woke up when the feel of Toorimas' tiny cold body snuggled even closer. The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked down groggily.

"Toorima-chan?" She asked confused. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She asked panicked, her voice not stuttering around the mysterious little girl. The girl looked up and smiled softly. "Not really. I just always wanted to sleep next to my mom." She closed her eyes and smiled bigger, hiding the inner pain. Hinata returned the smile and rubbed the child's back. Then she noticed her attire. "Why are you in a towel?" She whispered as Hidans' snores quieted.

Toorima had forgotten her problem completely. "Oh yeah, I don't have any clean clothes." She said giving a girlish giggle. "Well we will have to fix that wont we?" Hinata asked her sweetly. Toorima nodded her response and they both carefully crawled out of bed, or at least they tried to. The littler one was safely out of the bed but Hidan had grabbed Hinata and pulled her back into him mumbling about kittens the entire time.

Hinata giggled and Toorima sighed. The man's snoring resumed its ear piercing volume. A mischievous grin crept its way onto the child's beautiful face. Hinata watched in silence as Toorima made her way around to Hidans side of the bed and raised one hand. "No don't!" Hinata warned guessing what the little girl planned to do.

Too late, Toorima was determined. In position and mustering her courage she clamped her tiny fingers hard onto Hidans nose and the other over his mouth. After a good minute his face had started to slowly turn darker and finally he opened his eyes and jolted upright making the girl jump back laughing her heart out.

Once Hidan had gained his bearings he looked down at the little girl. "You little bitch." He said shocked. He jumped out of bed and charged her. Toorima screamed and bolted from the room leaving the door wide open and began laughing manically holding her towel on for dear life. "Come back here!" He screamed but she ignored him and continued running. Soon people were peaking out of their rooms, stumbling into the hall, or throwing things at their doors due to the ruckus.

Kisame had come out to see what was going on in his black sweat pants and no shirt, his hair no longer restrained by his headband fell around his face. What could be safer? Toorima ran directly at him and hid behind him once she reached him. He was still confused as Hidan came to a stop ten feet from them.

"What the hell?" Kisame asked looking back and forth between the fuming Hidan and the laughing Toorima. Neither one could answer. Hinata turned the corner after them and was panting heavily. "H…Hidan…don't…hurt…h…her." She pleaded through her panting. Hidan straightened up. "I wouldn't fucking hurt a little girl." He explained and Toorima peaked around Kisames leg.

"Toorima…apologize to…Hidan-sama." Hinata said as sternly as her breathlessness would allow. Reluctantly Toorima made her way around the bluish man and strolled over to Hidan. Kisame stayed close behind the little girl just in case, he couldn't explain why he felt a sort of protectiveness. Hidan had crossed his arms in front of his broad chest and looked down at the girl with a victorious expression. "I'm sorry Hidan-sama." Toorima said reluctantly bowing her head slightly and not looking up at him as she said it.

Hidan chortled and put the little girl in a headlock so fast no one had time to react. Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat and Kisame was about to punch his lights out when Hidan started to give the little girl a noogey. "Stop!" Toorima screamed grabbing Hidans arm and thrashing her legs. His laughter filled the hall. He finally set the girl down when he was pleased and she ran back over to stand by Kisame. Her hair was tangled at the top of her head and her face was beat red.

"Happy?" Toorima asked sarcastically. Hidan continued laughing but winked at the girl to show it was only playful payback. Hinata looked up at Hidan scornfully and then back at Toorima. The hyuuga held out her hand for the little girl. "Come on. Let's go get you dressed shall we?" She asked. Both men noticed her attire then and Kisame turned and quickly returned to his room while Hidan broke into a fresh fit of laughter. Toorima ran over and accepted the offered hand and walked back to Hinatas room, Hidan following behind still laughing.

Toorima was stuck with a baggy tee-shirt and against much protest a pair of Hidans black boxers that were safety pinned to keep them up until Hinata could get her some more suitable clothes. Hinata had cooked breakfast and Toorima told the story of what had caused the commotion this morning to those who had woken up and were at the table. Most of them laughed, Itachi had his usual cold demeanor, and only half of Zetsu laughed.

After breakfast however, things got very serious. Hinata was informed she had another mission with Zetsu the following day and Toorima was informed that her training would begin later this afternoon. She wasn't scared, she was determined. Hinata was the one that was scared. She was told that she was not allowed to be a part of the child's training, that she would only be a hindrance. She had protested vividly, but Leader-sama won in the end as would be expected.

Hinata was busy packing for her mission when the breakfast party came to its end. She would make sure this mission went off without any complications. Failure would not be forgiven again, by her or the akatsuki. This was a test of worth and she was going to prove herself.

Toorima stood in a room twenty times bigger than her bedroom. It was a stone room though and it was easy to tell what it was for. The ninja cadet looked around but she didn't see anyone or anything. A chill ran up her spine making her shiver. She may not be able to see them, but someone was watching her, she could feel it.

A red pairs of eyes shown from the shadows and Toorima recoiled. Itachi slowly walked out of the shadows. Toorima got into a defensive position ready for him to attack, nothing happened. The Uchiha prodigy looked at the girl with the slightest sign of curiosity.

The next thing Toorima knew was that she was in a beautiful flower field. She was so happy as she looked around at the scenery, that was until the flowers burst into flames. Everything around her had started burning. It caught up to where she was standing and she too was engulfed in the flames. Her shrieks of pain and screams of agony would have broken any mother's heart. It was real, or at least it felt real. She could feel her skin melt away from the heat and her blood boil.

Suddenly it stopped and she found herself in that same field. She was so relieved, until of course the flowers lit up again. Her screams resumed as she fell to her knees. Outside the genjutsu Toorima was screaming loudly and was lying on the floor drool leaking from her mouth to the floor and tears staining her face.

Don't think Itachi is intentionally cruel. He was ordered to do this and he knew he was helping her in the long run. You could call it tough love, only no love applied here. Her screaming stopped and her eyes went blank so Itachi ended the genjutsu. He picked her up from the floor and moved her to sit against the wall. He would explain everything to her and teach her the art of casting and dispelling illusions when she regained consciousness.

The following day came and Toorima had just been allowed to go to bed a few hours before after being released from training and eating her supper. Hinata had stopped in her room to say goodbye and she left the base behind Zetsu to fulfill her next mission. Before leaving she had made Hidan promise to look after her little girl and make sure they weren't training her too hard.

"**Let's go." **_"Come on Hinata-chan." _The two sides of Zetsu called out at the same time. Hinata turned her head from the base to look over to Zetsu. She gave a small wistful sigh before catching up to her partner. He waited for her and then headed off toward their destination.

***

Konan sat in the vast archives her calm demeanor forgotten. She growled softly as she sifted through all the scrolls on kekkai genkais. What a stupid thing for her to have to do and no matter how she looked she couldn't find anything about it. It must be a better kept secret then even the owners of the bijuu. The woman was more than frustrated.

She had found everything that they had on the hidden cloud, but nothing about a rare bloodline trait in any clan. Konan was starting to think that Madara was playing a stupid joke. Deep breathing helped calm her and she practiced that till her calm returned. Starting from the beginning she looked at the first scroll her hand landed on.

Pein came in with her food and set it down on a part of the table that wasn't covered. "Madara wishes to know if you have found anything." He asked looking down at her emotionless. Konan sighed before looking up at the man refusing to let her calm slip away again. "No. It either does not exist and he is mistaken, or it was a very well guarded secret." She explained. The man nodded before exiting the room. He returned to his office where the true akatsuki leader waited for his report.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you all for being patient with me, again. I should have time to post regularily now. I cant believe that my story is going so well!!!! Thank you all!!!! Please review, it works as motivation. Should have the next chapter up soon, Thank you! ^-^

~Lady Toorima


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

*********

Toorima rolled out of the way as a barrage of weapons flew at her and an explosion sounded behind her. Evading the blast she looked up to see Deidara smirking from the other side of the room and sent more explosives zooming after her. She was able to side-step the first and she flipped over the second sending them colliding into the wall behind her and exploding on impact.

Her breath was harsh and her face was covered in sweat. "Are you done then yeah?" The blonde akatsuki called to her. "No. That second one almost got me." Toorima answered and prepared for his next attack.

It had been six months since Toorima had been brought to the akatsuki base. That means it has also been six months since she has seen the outside. Toorima wasn't allowed outside yet, not till she could be fully trusted. Not just to keep the secret, but also trusted to protect herself.

Everyday consisted of the same thing. Each member of the akatsuki excluding Pein, Konan, and Hinata were to teach her when they weren't on a mission. Itachi was of course her genjutsu teacher, Kisame was her ninjutsu teacher, Kakuzu made up the taijutsu, Hidan taught her endurance and Tobi and Deidara taught her evasion and counter attack skills. On the rare occasion that Zetsu wasn't busy he was the stealth expert.

During her stay she had become best friends with Kisame. He was really kind behind his bulky and intimidating exterior. They did a lot together and hung out the most when neither of them was busy. She liked all of them after getting to know them for so long. Deidara had taught her to play pool one day but she would only play with Tobi because he was the only one she could beat. Even Itachi who had refused to even say a word to her in the beginning had started to thank her for lunch every day.

Hinata and Toorima had split up the chores between them, when Hinata wasn't gone that is. When Hinata was at the base she would cook breakfast and dinner leaving the dishes to Toorima but lunch was prepared by Toorima and Hinata did the dishes then. Hinata did Hidan, her, Pein, and Konans' laundry leaving the rest to Toorima.

You could say that both had made a very cozy living among the akatsuki. Toorima pushed herself everyday harder and harder in training and everything she did. Her only fear was that if she didn't do her best they wouldn't want her anymore and would abandon her. She wouldn't be able to live through that. Especially because she had a secret, a secret not even Kisame knew one that relied on her remaining at the Akatsuki base.

*~*~*

There was a knock on the large stoned door that halted Toorimas' training. "Who is it yeah?" Deidara asked turning his attention from his target to the door. Toorima also looked over, annoyed at the disturbance. "It's dinner t-time." Hinata said peeking around the door and smiling at Toorima who returned her smile.

All three left the training room together and Toorima gave Hinata the play-by-play of her intense session with the explosions expert. Deidara really liked Toorima just because she agreed with him about art, sort of. The child loved when things exploded, like fireworks, but she also felt that eternal things were beautiful, like waterfalls.

The kitchen was full seeing as it was winter and missions were kept at a minimum during the stormy weather. Hinatas' twentieth birthday would be coming up soon too. December 23. The hyuuga found it hard to believe that she has been with the akatsuki for about eight months now. She hadn't been recognized as an official member yet. There was still the matter of the limited rings.

Hinata had cooked a wonderful smelling turkey seeing as everyone was home. Not one person hesitated to fill their plates and dig in. Light conversation started around the table and Toorima was asking Zetsu about the training that he had planned for her the next day. Hinata was talking quietly to Konan about the possibilities of Toorimas' kekkai genkai seeing as Konan still hasn't figured it out, Pein was discussing finances with Kakuzu, and Deidara was yelling at Tobi who had tried to take his dinner roll.

The talk died down as people finished their meal and left the room. When the room finally cleared Toorima stayed to do the dishes as was her end of the deal. Hinata had gone to prepare her bath for her as Hidan, who she had begun to call 'dad' had gone off to pray again. Kisame stayed behind to help the little girl put the dishes away.

When the dishes were done she walked to her room and stifled a yawn. Her tiny body was worn out. Kisame had gone to the living room to relax after they parted outside the kitchen. Not paying attention Toorima bumped into someone and stumbled back onto her behind. It was Kakuzu; he was coming out of his room. He glanced down at the girl. She was staring at him with wide eyes and quickly looked down mumbling an apology.

He raised an eyebrow and offered her his hand. She quickly stood refusing the hand and dusted herself off. She smiled up at him and scratched the back of her head. "No harm down, it was my fault." Then she gave a short bow and quickly walked next door to her room.

Hinata was there sitting outside her bathtub. "Hi mommy." Toorima said walking into the bathroom and beginning to undress. "Hi hunny." Hinata replied butterflies flapping around her stomach at the word mommy. She really did like being a caregiver more than shinobi. The girl hopped into the warm bath and sat with her back to Hinata who grabbed a sponge and commenced to scrub her back for her.

"Don't you miss them?" Toorima asked after a few moments of silence. Hinata was confused, "Who?" She asked seeking clarification. "You know…Kiba-kun and Shino-san?" She asked turning her head enough to see her mother of sorts in her peripheral vision.

Hinata held back her sadness. "Yes, very much." She said softly. She did miss her old teammates, but her life now made her happier than she has ever been or ever could be back in Konoha. If only they could have come as well her life would be perfect. The past six months Pein had been very careful not to assign her to missions that could put her in contact with any of her old comrades. Her missions were usually just info gathering to begin with.

Toorima had gone quiet and Hinata realized she had fallen asleep. This was the third time this week alone that she had been tired out enough to cause her to pass out during her bath. Hinata was gentler than usual now as she washed the girl's hair and dried her off. The hyuuga dressed her in pajamas and laid her in bed tucking the blanket securely around her. A soft kiss on the forehead later and the woman left her room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Hidan was still praying as was expected and Hinata sat in front of him cross legged to join in his prayer. Their love had grown exponentially and so had Hinatas' faith in Jashin. Hidan was counting down the weeks till her first sacrifice. Hinata had even got Hidan to confess why he had not had sex with her for so long. He had explained grudgingly that he wanted to find a way to make her immortal before he got too attached.

The ex-hyuuga heiress had been so flattered by his explanations that she couldn't even tease him like her secret wild side had wanted to. To the rest of the akatsuki she was still the quiet and sweet young woman who had first come to them by force, with less stuttering of course, but behind closed doors, in their shared room, she was a wild thing and Hidan loved it, he got the best of both words.

The prayer had been completed and they both changed and crawled into bed. She snuggled into his chest and he held her tightly. They kissed a deep passionate kiss that would make any romantic fanatic faint. Needing air they pulled apart and stared at each other admiring one other in silence until sleep overtook them.

***

"I got it!" Konan shouted exuberant. After months of research she thinks she has finally found the secret bloodline limit of Toorimas' clan. It had been so hard to find because the hidden cloud village had not classified it as a kekkai genkai, but rather as a gift, a protection, from one of their gods. If she was correct, Toorima had the ability to summon leopards, not just one or two, but an army of leopards should she master this trait. It is said that once they master it that they can share their thoughts with their summons and that slowly they acquire attributes of the big cats such as keener instincts, the ability to see in the dark, better smelling ability, enhanced hearing, perfect balance, flexibility, and agility.

Konan was very pleased with herself and now very interested in what could become of the little girl she had become fond of. Pein interrupted her thoughts then as he entered the room. "Find out something?" He asked and she divulged her theory. As he listened Pein grew more and more intrigued. When Konan finished he swiftly left the room to inform Madara.

Tobi sat in the living room gabbing away to Kakuzu about an idea he had to make money, which was the only reason Kakuzu was even listening. Pein entered the room and gave him a meaningful look making him rise from the couch mid-sentence and follow him leaving Kakuzu shocked and frustrated.

Both men walked in silence till they were in the security of Peins' office. As soon as the door was shut behind them Pein told Madara about what Konan had discovered. Under his mask a large smirk found its way onto his mouth. Calmly he looked at Pein, "Konan is to inform the child of this tomorrow and work with her in order for her to learn this trait. She could be quite more valuable than the hyuuga should she succeed." Without waiting for a reply he left the office. Before the door shut Pein heard him call loudly down the hall apologizing to Kakuzu as Tobi once more.

~*~*~

Toorima awoke to the howling of the wind. It had to be a real blizzard outside. She lay in bed rolling over trying to get comfortable again, but sleep wouldn't come. Not able to just lie there any longer she rolled out of bed and got dressed. She sauntered into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Usually she kept it down or put it in a low ponytail depending on what kind of training she would be doing that day. With nothing else to do she decided to pull some of the shiny black up into a half ponytail. She left out two long thick strands to act as bangs. Her hair had grown a little more. It now reached down to the bottom of her rear end.

Hidan had wanted Hinata to cut it but she just couldn't and Toorima wouldn't have it either. The thought made her warm and a smile lit up her face. She had a family, a weird lumped together family, but it was all she knew of a real family and she liked it.

Running out of things to do in the bathroom she wiped the toothpaste from her chin and left shutting off the light behind her. The base was dark and she squinted through the darkness to find the kitchen. It had to be around 5a.m. already. In the kitchen she slowly ate a green apple, the only kind she would eat, and made her way to the training room where she would practice some of the basic ninjutsu Kisame had taught her.

*~*~*

Hinata woke up to find that she was alone in bed. That was odd; usually she would be up long before Hidan. She got out of bed and checked the bathroom, he wasn't there either. She quickly changed and left the room. From what she could tell no one else was awake either. She checked Toorimas' room next door and she wasn't there. Now in a panic she searched the base in a frenzy. Feeling stupid after a second Hinata activated her byuakugan and scanned the organization. Found them.

She slowly stepped into the training room as not to break anyone's concentration. Once inside however she was grabbed and pulled back, a hand tight over her mouth. She stood in the shadows and the only thing that kept her from struggling was the familiarity of the hard chest she was pulled into. Hinata looked up into the eyes of Hidan and he smirked down at her but placed his index finger over his lips to signal for her to not speak. Then he inclined his head toward their 'daughter'.

Toorima stood there at the other end of the room focusing her chakra to her feet. "Watch, this is pretty fucking cool." Hidan whispered to Hinata and let go of her mouth. They both watched as Toorima confident she had enough chakra planted one foot solidly on the wall before running up it. She had gotten a good twenty-five, thirty feet up before she rebounded off the wall with a double back flip. "Damn!" She yelled. It was her goal to reach the roof before her training started.

"Watch your language." Hinata called reproachfully to the girl. Toorima turned sheepishly around and let out a short laugh. She knew they were there but wanted to show off so she pretended she didn't know. "Mommy! Dad!" She called before running over and jumping into Hinatas embrace. The girls giggled in union and Hidan chuckled. It would take some time before he was used to being called dad, but for Hinatas' sake, he didn't protest.

Zetsu cleared his throat behind the group. "_It is time for Toorimas' stealth training."_ **"Time for you two to leave." **He said walking past them into the room and looking at Hidan and Hinata. The older kunoichi sighed, she wasn't even allowed to watch Toorima train, Pein knew she would step in if they got too rough with her. Hidan placed his hand on Hinatas' shoulder. "Come on, I'm fucking hungry." It was a good distraction. Hinata quickly let go of Toorima after a tight squeezed and hurried to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. Hidan followed after giving Zetsu a warning look.

Now that they were alone Zetsu looked down at the girl. Slight signs of ageing could be seen. Her cheeks had less of their childish roundness and she was a little taller. The girls' skills as a ninja were also improving rapidly. **"I believe it is my turn today." **_"You have been doing very well at this so I expect a lot today." _His white side encouraged. Toorima flashed him her bright smile before disappearing somewhere within the compound to hide until he found her. It was a very hard test. Her chakra had to be masked and she had to make sure not to leave a trail which was hard for any shinobi. The trick was never to stay in one spot, keep moving, backtrack, confuse your pursuer and Toorima was good at it.

Toorima was hiding in one of the spare closets, on the top shelf when a voice made her nearly fall to the ground. **"Boo!" **The man's dark side had said as he pulled open the door. He looked up at the child that was aiming a death glare directly at his forehead hoping it would penetrate his brain. The man held back laughter as the girl hissed at him and leapt down from her hiding place.

"There you are." They both turned to see Konan striding down the hall toward them. "She is mine for the remainder of this session Zetsu, thank you." She said coming to a stop. Zetsu nodded and turned to leave without a word. Toorima looked up at Konan with a confused expression. Konan looked down at her with a soft smile. "I have a surprise." She said before walking back to the training room Toorima hot on her heals. Her curiosity was going to make her burst. What could be so important as to end her stealth training that barely took place to begin with?

Konan wasted no time at all explaining to Toorima what her newest training would hold. Toorima was very excited. She wasn't sure if the blue haired beauty was right or not, but it was no less exciting. The problem was however, learning to use a jutsu that no one present could teach you. Apparently her birth mother was the last to master it and died before she could teach it to her daughter, Toorima.

Not a single person in the entire akatsuki could help her with this it had to be done on her own. Konan left the room so she wouldn't be a distraction leaving Toorima alone to her own devices. For starters the young shinobi decided to sit on the ground and muster up all the chakra she could.

Chakra built within her at an incredible speed. Something caught her attention then. It all wasn't her chakra, she could feel chakra come from other sources. She concentrated on those, trying to discern each individual one. They were definitely not all hers. One, two, suddenly she lost concentration and the chakra dissipated.

Again and again and again Toorima tried to separate the different chakra within her but every time she got close her chakra would disperse. It was frustrating to try and learn something that couldn't be taught, something that you had to learn alone. She was on her feet now, a low hiss issuing from her mouth as she collected the chakra inside her again. More, more, more, it wasn't enough. She didn't have the proper chakra control to keep it long enough to divide it.

Toorima was flat out pissed now as she growled wiping the sweat from her brow and charging at the wall running up it with all her might till she was hanging upside down on the ceiling. Her sense of accomplishment couldn't smother the anger she felt at her failure. She had been practicing for countless hours and had gotten nowhere far. There were so many other, better things she could have been doing with her time.

She paced along the ceiling thinking deeply. The problem was simple, until she had better control of her chakra she could not progress. On the other hand what was she supposed to do after she could separate the chakra? Konan had told her what her kekkai genkai was supposed to be but what if she was wrong?

The girl was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when someone had entered the training room with her. "Toorima?" Kisame called from the ground, he hadn't thought to look up. "Kisame-sama!" He looked up and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What the hell?" Before he could say anything else Toorima released the chakra from her feet as she fell, ten, twenty, thirty, forty feet to the ground where she landed upright her hair falling around her like a dark veil.

Kisame had to wait for his heart to start back up after the little show-off finished her display. She ran over to him and gave a cheesy smile. "What would Hinata have to say if she saw you doing that?" He asked the child shaking his head. How she didn't break her leg was beyond him. "You won't tell her will you Kisame-sama?" She asked unleashing the power of her puppy eyes on him. He sighed and looked away from the deadly weapons, "Of course not." And with that they left on their way to the kitchen so Toorima could make lunch.

Tobi and Deidara were out on a mission and Konan was busy doing more research so the dining area was much quieter than usual. Toorima stuck with something simple and made everyone a chef salad. She ate in silence as everyone else talked amongst themselves. Her mind was still going over what she was attempting to do and why she hadn't been able to do it. These things didn't happen instantly but she didn't want to wait, she was an impatient person.

Hinata noticed the look on her face and scooted her chair closer to her. "What seems to be the matter? Would you like to talk about it?" She whispered so others wouldn't listen in. Toorima nodded, it was better at this point to get as much help as she could.

Once lunch was over and Hinata cleaned and put the dishes away the two girls walked back to Toorimas room. Toorima sat on her bed while Hinata had gone to the bathroom to retrieve a brush before she joined her adopted daughter on the bed. Hinata brushed Toorimas' hair and listened intently as the girl told her what was troubling her.

Chakra control happened to be one of Hinatas' best attributes, but Pein was the problem. Could he be convinced to let Hinata teach her? Hinata set down the brush and pulled the girl back into her lap. Toorima leaned back against the warm soft breasts of her mother and let the comfort wipe away her frustration. It would take time and she didn't like it, but she would learn.

It didn't take long before Toorima was exhausted. Hinata had started humming a short tune to her and she felt her eyelids get heavy. She didn't want to sleep though, she wanted to train more. There was a knock on the door that made Hinata jump and Toorima crash back into alertness. "Are you in here Hinata-chan?" A husky voice asked through the door. "Yes." Hinata answered and stood setting the girl on her feet.

It was Kakuzu. "Leader-sama is looking for you. And you," he said looking down at Toorima, "Zetsu is waiting for you. He said you still have training to do if you're done playing around." Hinata thanked him and bowed as he left. Turning to offer Toorima a sweet smile she offered out her hand. At the door of the training room Hinata kissed her forehead before leaving to go to Peins' office.

This was her chance and Hinata was going to take it. Despite what leader-sama had to say she wasn't going to leave that office until she had permission to teach Toorima chakra control. She walked into the office determined, but the look of Peins' face sent a shiver down her spine. It was a very serious, a very grave look.

~*~*~

"Yes I understand." Hinata said bowing deeply and leaving the dark room. Her breath came in gasps as she walked down the hall keeping one hand on the wall for support. The time had come for her to prove her worth to the akatsuki. She only wished it could have been anything different.

There was another base belonging to Orochimaru that's whereabouts had been leaked. She was to go, gather information, and if it was there, retrieve the ring that belonged to akatsuki. Hinatas' hand flew to the mark at the base of her shoulder and fear all but paralyzed her. Hidan caught sight of her and ran over to catch her just as she fell to her knees.

Her face was drenched and her heart beat so loud surely he could hear it. "What the fuck is wrong?" He whispered frantically. She couldn't answer. He carried her to their room where he laid her on the bed and went into the bathroom to wet a rag for her face. Hinata had curled into a ball and was clutching her shoulder with both hands attempting to hold back the sobs that built in her chest.

"Tell me what is wrong damn it." Hidan said slowly looking down at his mate. She tried to look at him but she couldn't manage even that small task. He moved so he could see her face. "What is it?" He repeated himself growing more anxious by the second. "M-m-my m-mission." She stuttered horribly. It didn't make sense to him till took in her position and her hands over her curse mark. "He is fucking not?" Hidan asked not believing Pein would make her go again.

All Hinata could manage was a small nod. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and began to pray. Slowly Hinata felt herself relax. Hidan lowered his head as his prayers became louder and a glint caught Hinatas' eyes. His Jashin pendant was dangling in front of her face and she went to clutch it between her hands and closed her eyes praying along with Hidan.

"Here," Hidan said when their prayers had concluded and he pulled the pendant from his neck. "Don't you fucking lose it." He said as he fastened the clasp behind Hinatas' neck. She looked down at it stunned. He never took his necklace off, not even in the shower and here he was giving it to her. "But." He stopped her protests with a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and all her worries were forgotten. "I'll get another one kitten." He assured her when they broke for air. Hinata sat in a content daze the kiss leaving her in lala land.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry, I know this chapter is super long! *apologetic bow* I hope that even thought it lasted forever that you still enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and review please! I am always hoping to hear from my readers!

Thank you all again so much for taking the time out of your day to read my story!!!! 3

~Lady Toorima


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

*********

Hinata took a deep breath at the door of the akatsuki base. She had on a long white cloak over her ninja wear seeing as it was still winter and cold outside. Hidan was there looking at her as if he was sending her to her doom. It unnerved her but she knew it was only because he cared. Toorima was there too, her training session had been postponed so she could say goodbye. The child was smiling up at her completely confident about her mother's abilities and that she would return safely.

Hinata gave Toorima a quick hug and Hidan a smoldering kiss before she turned to the door and left into the snow fading away into the blizzard. Zetsu was waiting for her like usual and she hurried to his side. Tiny shouts could be heard and she turned to see Toorima waving high over her head and trying to shout at her, her free hand cupped next to her mouth. After a return wave Hinata was gone.

Hidan watched as his lover faded from sight. When she could no longer be seen he looked down at the shouting girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "You still have training midget, get the fuck to it." He said and she glowered up at him. The man left to go play pool to keep his mind occupied leaving Toorima alone in the hall.

She shut the door on the blizzard and took a deep breath holding it for as long as she could then released it. Itachi would be waiting for her to get back so they could finish her genjutsu lesson for the day. It wasn't Itachi that was in the room when she entered and that surprised her. "Toorima-chan!" Tobi beamed before skipping over to the girl and pulling her into the room. "Wha?" She said looking up at the masked man.

"Tobi has a surprise for you! Tobi is a good boy!" He said and stopped moving. She was confused, "Where is Itachi-sama?" "Oh, he had to go do something so Tobi is gonna help you today." He replied as soon as the question left her mouth. She looked up into the one eye hole of the mask, still confused, but willing to let it go if it meant she wouldn't be trapped in a world where she would have to die repeatedly until she could dispel it.

Poor little Toorima had no idea of Tobis', well not Tobis', but Madaras' intent. He wanted to see her kekkai genkai and he didn't want to wait for her to try and learn it herself, if she even could. She was caught the second she looked into his eye.

Toorima looked around her. Everything was black and she could hear screaming. There was a light ahead of her and she headed toward it. It was the opening of a cave, she was in the back of the cave and when she had gotten out she wished she hadn't. As far as the eye could see there was fighting. It was a war. Kiba, Shino, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Hinata, she could see all the people she knew and cared about in the bloody battle. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

One by one they fell, bloodied and broken. She ran to them and tried to help them. People with masks attacked them relentlessly and they couldn't be killed. Akamaru took a hit for Kiba and fell to the ground, no longer breathing. She ran to the big white animal that had scared her to wits end in the beginning. Tears overflowed her face as she watched the carnage.

Shino went down and she couldn't do anything but watch as after him they all left the world of the living. "No! No! No! No!" She screamed grabbing her head, tears leaking from her eyes like faucets. Then her heart stopped as Hinata and Hidan were murdered right before her. "NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her tiny legs shook terribly as she stumbled her way to where they laid motionless, a kunai protruding from both their foreheads.

Toorima collapsed next to Hinatas' lifeless body. Not a single person was left standing, except for the attackers. They began to close in on her. "N-No! Help…HELP ME!" She yelled as she backed up. She tripped over Hidans legs. Even though he could be an ass sometimes, he was so kind to her. He didn't deserve to die, not in her eyes, and then there was Hinata, who she loved more than anything. Hinata was the last person on the planet that deserved to die, there couldn't be a creature more pure.

That's when it happened. Anger boiled inside of her like acid as she stood to her feet wiping the remainder of her tears with the back of her tiny fist. The enemy was closing in but she was determined to protect Hinata and Hidans' bodies so they could be properly put to rest. Her anger reached a peak and she found that her chakra was building with the anger. And it was in this moment that she could count the different chakras and feel the source of her added power. Around her the enemy came to a halt. A fierce growl erupted from Toorima as she screamed, "HELP ME!" Immediately five leopards surrounded her in a cloud of smoke, there were three regular leopards, a black leopard, and a snow leopard. The black and snow leopard were small and stayed at the back of the pack.

The leopards prepared to attack on Toorimas' command. With anger surging through her the command was simple, "Tear them apart." As soon as the command was made the illusion ended and Toorima found that she was standing in the training room the leopards still at her side. Tobi was there and Itachi was standing right next to her. It took her a second to realize it was only an illusion and she fell to her knees staring at the ground with a blank stare her mind totally overwhelmed.

Her heart was beating double time and her head was swirling. It wasn't real. No one was hurt. It was just an illusion. The small black leopard walked over to her and nuzzled her shoulder. Her head turned in its direction. Then the snow leopard too came over to her and sat at her side. The three others, the bigger ones left in a puff of smoke.

"Wow Toorima-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" The masked man cheered. Toorima wasn't sure what had happened but Itachi was there so he had probably caught her off guard, she couldn't really remember what had happened before the illusion. "W-what happened?" The child asked as she looked up at the men. It was Tobi who answered, "Itachi-sama helped you with your kekkai genkai, look," He said pointing to the large cats at her sides, "They want to stay by your side." He said clapping his hands childishly.

The black leopard nudged Toorima to help her get up. "Really?" The cats nodded in union. Itachi left the room silently and Tobi followed behind, letting the child be alone. Madara was very pleased with the outcome of his insidious plot. Itachi glared at the man coldly and stalked away to his room. He had a headache now. Madara parted the other Uchiha and headed to find Pein to tell him the good news.

"You need names then?" Toorima said looking down at the leopards. The black licked her arm and the white continued to look up at her with the most loyal look she had ever seen. Nothing would come to her in the name department however. She suspected that she would have to see their personalities before she could name them. Her butt was starting to tingle from sitting on the hard ground for so long so she stood.

Both leopards rose to their feet and looked up at her, waiting. "Wanna play?" She asked after all she was still only a six year old girl who had never had a pet before and now she was very excited. The best part was that it was obvious that the two big cats that stayed by her side were also young. They were much smaller than the other three who had come to her aid.

The rest of the evening was spent in the stone room running around with her new friends. They played a weird form of tag for hours. Toorima had tried to practice some jutsu so she wouldn't get in trouble for goofing off too much. And by the time her stomach growled she was completely warn out.

Dinner time was closing in fast and with Hinata gone it was her responsibility. Reluctantly she opened the door and left for the kitchen, her loyal pets flanking her left and right side. The snow leopard was female, and the black leopard was male, she could feel it just like she could feel their energy mingling with her own. "Chaos and Serenity." Toorima said thoughtfully stopping in the middle of the hall. "Chaos," she pointed to the black one, "Serenity." She pointed the white one. It was perfect, now their names were opposites, just like their personalities. Serenity, the white leopard was less playful and had a serious protective aura while Chaos, the black one, wanted nothing more than to play, wreak havoc, and tackle her smothering her with kitty kisses.

Toorima resumed walking and her escorts followed, inwardly pleased at the name choice. The kitchen was empty and she hadn't seen anyone on her way there. A thought hit her that she hadn't thought of; the two at her side provided two more mouths to be fed. Kakuzu wasn't going to be happy and she dreaded having to tell him. As a way to suck up to him beforehand she decided to make steaks. She set them in a pan to let them marinade in a combination of sauce and spices. The girl put two of the raw steaks on plates and set them on the floor.

Both leopards ran over and tore at the meat hungrily. "Wait wait wait." Toorima said shaking her head at them. "Don't be rude, you eat when everyone else does. First we have to go tell Kakuzu." She had to swallow the lump in her throat when she finished speaking.

Chaos and Serenity kept close to her sides as she entered the chilly little office. Kakuzu was sitting behind the desk clicking away on a calculator. The man didn't look up, either ignoring her or simply didn't know she was there being too engrossed in his work. Toorima made her way slowly to the desk. She cleared her throat softly and he looked up. He looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "Yes?"

Toorima smiled up at him sheepishly. "I learned how to use my kekkai genkai today." She said trying to by some time. He didn't answer but leaned back in his chair very mildly interested. When he said nothing Toorima continued, "And I made some new friends." One of his eyebrows rose. "Um…their names are Chaos and Serenity. They are really cute." She said side-stepping the point. Kakuzu was losing patience. "And?" He asked her evasion was obvious.

Nervous she lowered her head and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "T-they are going to be staying w-with us from now on." The immortal slammed his hands on the desk causing Toorima to shrink back in fear. "Where are they?" He asked furiously. Toorima placed her hands on the cats' heads who had stepped forward protectively.

"Animals?" Kakuzu held in the torrent of laughter that threatened to expose him. How ludicrous. He sat down calm again. This wouldn't affect the accounts much and he didn't care. Pein had already promised him that Toorima would earn her keep soon enough so the cost of taking care of them would be her responsibility. "Is that all?" He asked giving her an impatient stare. She nodded and left the office quickly letting out the breath that she had been holding as she shut the door.

After dinner had been prepared and Toorima did the dishes she headed to her room. A days' worth of hard work needed to be cleaned from her body so she glided to the bathroom where she started the water. Coming back into her room she found that Chaos had already made himself comfortable in the middle of her bed and Serenity was curled up on the foot of it keeping a watch on the door.

Grabbing her pajamas she hurried to the bath to get it over with. Once finished and ready for bed she climbed on it scooted close to her black companion. Toorima scratched behind his ear and studied his features. He was all black with even darker spots, a very beautiful animal and his big eyes were blue, just like hers. Serenity had turned to look at her and then she noticed that the white leopards' eyes were the same as well. All three of them had the same deep blue eyes and it made her happy.

It was so easy to fall in love with the animals. It was as if the three of them were made for each other. Like destiny meant for them to be a part of each other's life. Chaos had begun to purr and Serenity had moved closer so she could be scratched as well. Not long after all three of them had fallen asleep in an odd cuddle position.

*~*~*

Hinata didn't speak and neither had Zetsu. They never spoke on missions, not because they didn't like each other, they both simply preferred silence. While they walked Hinatas' thoughts continued to stray to Hidan and the pendant around her neck. It was the ultimate show of affection that Hidan could ever do.

Zetsu had called them to a stop a good eight or nine hours after they had left hidden rain. They found a small clearing that was sheltered from the falling snow by the large trees that enclosed it. The ground was frozen and ice cold as Hinata sat down. It was too dangerous to start a fire so they had to make do with the clothes on their back and their sleeping bags.

Hinata laid out the fluffy cocoon and didn't hesitate to crawl inside of it till it was up to her eyes. She hated the cold, she had all her life. Even more than her, Zetsu detested the cold. He had been inside of his own sleeping bag before Hinata even had hers unrolled. His mandible like appendages were sealed shut and he was as far covered as the bag would allow.

Sleep crept up on her and she was out before she had time to finish her prayer. Dreams plagued her sleep and she found herself waking up multiple times till finally she gave up and just snuggled deep into the warmth at her feet and began to pray. Her nightmares were really memories from the last time she went on this exact mission. The only difference was the location and the time. Also this time she had the curse mark already and she would use it against them should the opportunity arise.

As a Jashinist now herself it was against the teachings to leave someone who has wronged you alive. Should the hyuuga see Kabuto or Orochimaru again she would kill them or go down trying. In her heart she knew Jashin would protect her, Hidan had made her believe it.

Zetsu emerged from his slumber and looked over at the kunoichi who was looking up at the canopy above them. **"Shall we leave then?"** The gruff voice of his dark side asked. Hinata turned her head to look at him and nodded. They packed their stuff quickly and Hinata pulled her hair into a high ponytail for the journey. Zetsu quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

They began moving in silence again and Hinata realized that they made a compatible team. She couldn't even picture herself on a team with Tobi or Itachi and a team with Hidan was out of the question, it would never be allowed.

Many more hours passed in silence. They ran through the trees to avoid the snowfall as much as possible. Seeing as the trees were frozen Zetsu couldn't just use his usual jutsu and teleport between them if that is how you wanted to describe it. Time went by slowly as they continued on.

Hinata felt some presence up ahead and activated her byuakugan causing Zetsu to stop. She had stopped after him, a few braches ahead. "It's there." Hinata informed her partner and pointed in the direction the chakra could be seen. There were at least three people up ahead it had to be the hideout they were after.

Now getting inside was the first real challenge. Zetsu knew he could slip in through the wall, it would take longer, but he could do it. Both shinobi closed in on the hidden facility at the base of a mountain deep inside a forest well within sound country.

"**Come here Hinata-chan."** _"I will not hurt you." _The plant ninja said and Hinata hesitated but obeyed. She slowly walked to him and he grabbed her moving her in front of the wall of the lair and putting his hands on either side of her head. "W-what are y-you doing?" She hissed. **"Don't move." **His dark side snapped back as he closed his eyes. Hinata held her breath as she felt her back sink into the rock surface.

They were in and Hinata had started breathing again. That was the creepiest feeling she had ever experienced. It was as if she had become a ghost temporarily and it freaked her out. Zetsu was crazy to do that constantly. The man had sweat drops all over his face clearly it took a lot for him to use the jutsu with baggage.

According to the plan they went their separate ways. Hinata headed south while Zetsu went north. Her footsteps made no sound as the hyuuga crept from shadow to shadow her byuakugan active and her movements carefully measured.

Light from a candle flickered and she sunk into the shadows suppressing her chakra. None other than Sasuke himself past down the hall in front of her and disappeared into a room where the door slammed behind him. Lucky for her he hadn't noticed her, his mind seemed to be preoccupied. Hinata was being more careful than before as she continued onward to find her objective, the ring that Orochimaru had no right in keeping.

It seemed like a good idea to head in the direction Sasuke had come from, and it paid off. There was a room that didn't have a door, like a common room that had a thrown like chair in the middle. The scent of burning candles lingered so it was obvious that the room had just been occupied. She smirked. Jashin really was looking out for her. Then she saw it. On a mantel piece in the back of the room was the ring. It was still on a hand, Orochimarus hand? That was gross and she tried her hardest to not touch it as she took the ring off the deteriorated finger and put it into her pack.

"Impossible." A voice said in shock from somewhere to her left. Her head snapped in that direction and there he was, Kabuto, the bastard that had tortured her. She glared at him as he stood frozen. "You died!" He said angrily. "Yes, thanks to you I did, but Jashin brought me back to judge you." Hinata answered her anger keeping her from stuttering.

Kabuto stared at her a second longer before calling for Orochimaru and pouncing at her. Not here, not in this enclosed space. If Hinata was going to fight it would be in the open. She turned and ran down the hall just before Kabuto could reach her. With no more hope of discretion Hinata did what she could to warn Zetsu to get out without actually giving away the fact that she wasn't alone. She sent exploding tags behind her and set them off once she was far enough from them so she wouldn't get caught in the blast.

Her comrade had gotten the message and was already hidden outside as she emerged from the door after blasting it open. Kabuto wasn't far behind her and there was someone behind him. Out in the open Hinata turned to face her enemy. Kabuto came to a stop with Sasuke right behind him a hint of surprise on his usually calm face.

Zetsu stayed hidden, ready to come to her aid should she need it. Kabuto spoke, breaking the silence, "You died, I was there. I felt your heart stop. That means…" His voice trailed away and Hinata turned her back on him. She turned her head so she could see him pulled her sleeve down enough for him to see the result of his research.

A hard stone look hid Kabutos' emotions. Hinata turned back around to face them. "I hope you like the results." Then the rain drop markings slithered over her skin till it covered her entirely. She threw her cloak off as the substance of clouds oozed from her back forming wings that resembles dark grey clouds. At the corner of each eye was a rain drop mark and the right side had a second drop under the first. It made her look like she was crying.

She breathed evenly. Her hair had broken free of the rubber band and grew till it almost touched the ground. Everything about her appeared dangerous. Even her eyes had changed; the white around the pale purple had changed to black giving them a sinister look with the way the purple contrasted with the black. The curse mark was now complete. Her skin was a dark grey, her cloudlike wings, her rain drop tears, and her eyes all were the result of Kabutos' experiment.

Kabuto took a step back and Sasuke stepped around him. He could feel how much stronger she had become and she was now the best test of his strength. The Uchiha transformed as well ready for the fight. "My business isn't with you Sasuke-kun." Step aside." She demanded. Sasuke had to admit he was very surprised in the difference in the hyuuga that couldn't even speak a sentence without stuttering horribly when he had left the village. And here she stood now, ordering him to move so she could fight? An astonishing difference.

The ex-Konoha genin didn't budge and Hinata was getting angry. If she didn't have to fight Sasuke she didn't want to. She would much rather use her curse to destroy the ones who placed it on her. According to her religion however, he was clearly standing in her way which meant that he had to die now as well. A small voice in the back of her head warned her that it would destroy Naruto if she killed the Uchiha, but that voice was quickly smothered.

Getting down into an attack position Hinata glared up at the other cursed individual. Zetsu was still hidden in the trees. His white half wanted to grab Hinata and run, but his dark side was curious as to what would happen. It all started so fast. Hinata lunged and the movements had happened in a blur.

In no time at all Hinata flew straight up into the air and Sasuke followed. The battle resumed at top speed and the two onlookers were left speechless. Kabuto had retreated inside to inform Orochimaru of the situation. Hinata was thrown into a tree that broke in half and fell to the floor. She wiped the blood from her mouth and kicked off of the bark back up into the sky.

Sasuke watched impressed that she had gotten back up from that kick and prepared for her next attack. Hinata appeared behind Sasuke and he wasn't expecting her movements to be so quick. She grabbed ahold of his hand wing things and kicked him hard in the back with both feet. The kunoichi was sure she heard a crack.

The male turned sharply connecting his fist with the girl's cheek and she flew back several yards. Closing the distance Hinata refused to give up. She raised her hand and concentrated sending her chakra out of her hand in the shape of a blade. It cut the man's arm and he drew out his own sword catching part of her thigh.

The fierce battle continued for a long time. Orochimaru had come out to confirm what Kabuto told him. He looked up greedily at the girl. She could be very useful should she agree to help them, or even if Sasuke were to destroy her. Blood started to drip down from the sky as the fight escalated in intensity.

Hinata was bleeding from the leg, and ankle. Sasuke had a nasty cut on his arm and one on his left cheek. He was enjoying himself and Hinata couldn't lie, it felt good, the power surging through her for the first time. The Uchiha collided with the ground after a hard punch from the hyuuga. She dived for him and planted her foot hard in his rib cage where he had landed on the ground.

Her eyes flickered to the two onlookers that were the center of her malice. Diverting her attention from the battle she stalked closer to them. Kabuto stood protectively in front of his master with a kunai drawn and Hinata laughed. Her laugh was strange to her. Never had she made such a noise. It was a mocking, bloodthirsty laugh, almost more of a bark.

A sword pierced her leg, above her already wounded ankle and by the time she looked back up from the assault the two she was headed for had fled. The glare she turned at Sasuke would have made Naruto crap his pants and Lee scream like a baby. Bending low she pulled the blade from her leg and chucked it to the side. She stood and her even longer hair blew in an oncoming breeze. She looked like the goddess of anger in that moment. The anger on her face only made her more beautiful. Sasuke was in trouble. Her steps were slow and deliberate. The man had stood up but he was clutching his ribs, at least one of them was undoubtedly broken.

Zetsu was breathing rapidly, like he was caught up in the climax of an exciting horror movie. Neither of his personalities could deny that they were interested in the outcome of this battle. Hinata was moving forward now, playing with her prey. Sasuke stood his ground and did his best to straighten himself.

The hyuuga was just about to attack when a voice stopped her. A voice she wasn't expecting and one she never thought she would here again or at least she hoped she wouldn't knowing that when she did it would only bring her pain. She was right, just the voice sent an ache through her heart and her head slowly turned to the side to watch as HE approached.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

*****

"Bring me Naruto, NOW!" Tsunade commanded Shizune. Shizune quickly scurried from the office to fulfill her masters' orders. Before she could shut the door however Tsunade stopped her. "Also get Kiba and Shino." She called from behind her desk. Once Shizune was gone the Hokage looked down at the parchment in front of her. It was a letter from some of their allies. The sand village had discovered one of Orochimarus' hideouts.

If there was a chance Sasuke was there Tsunade knew that Naruto would be going or she would never hear the end of it. Sakura would want to go, but the epidemic at the hospital was keeping her busy. It seemed that everything they tried to cure it with the disease adapted to it quickly rendering it useless.

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade straightened up beckoning them in. Naruto was in front with Kiba close behind. Shino came in last and shut the door. Kiba was still raw with the hokage so the look he gave her was clearly annoyed and upset. "What is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked in an oblivious tone that was very familiar.

With a serious look that meant business Tsunade briefed them on the situation. Just as she finished Kakashi appeared at the window. "You're late." Tsunade said not bothering to turn and face him. "Yeah well you see, there was dog that had its leg caught and…" "Stuff it." The female sanin said and assigned the squad their mission. Simply scope out the facility and bring back Sasuke Uchiha if possible.

"Alright! Let's Go!" Naruto shouted outside the gates of Konoha. Kiba shook his head and mounted Akamaru who bounded into the nearest tree. Shino followed wordlessly and then Kakashi and Naruto made up the tail end of the four man cell. In no time at all Naruto was at the head of the group out running them.

Under any other circumstances Kiba would have made sure not to be beaten by Naruto, but he didn't care anymore. All his showing off was to catch a certain persons attention. A certain comrade he hasn't seen in eight months. A certain friend he has been told to consider as K.I.A. Nothing really excited him like it used to. On missions he wasn't as rowdy or trigger happy with his attacks. It felt more and more like a job with Hinata gone. His heart ached just thinking about her.

Shino hid his emotions almost too well. A lot of the time Kiba would yell at him because of his lack of emotion. The worst day Kiba could imagine was the six month anniversary of her kidnapping. That was the day that the head of the hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hiashi, pronounced his oldest daughter as dead, and named Hanabi as heir to the Hyuuga clan. A memorial was held in Hinatas' honor that night.

The four man cell pushed onward with great haste. Naruto wouldn't slow down or stop in his determination to find Sasuke. The group was silent all too focused on their own thoughts to really start or keep a conversation.

Kakashi made them all slow down when they passed the border into the sound country. Akamaru whined loudly and Kiba had to cover his nose. A murderous intent hung in the air along with the scent of fresh blood. It had hit him like a torpedo and he nearly fell off Akamaru. He knew that blood, it was her blood. Ignoring Kakashi and Shino who both tried to stop him Kiba shot forward in the direction of her scent.

He broke through a patch of tall shrubs. The sight that met his eyes was frightening and dreamlike. Naruto was close behind. "Sasuke!" He yelled. Sasuke vanished and Naruto started the pursuit vanishing into the trees. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled coming into sight and he ran after Naruto and Sasuke.

"H-Hinata?" Kiba yelled the question in his disbelief.

*~*~*

The hyuuga was just about to attack when a voice stopped her. A voice she wasn't expecting and one she never thought she would here again or at least she hoped she wouldn't knowing that when she did it would only bring her pain. She was right, just the voice sent an ache through her heart and her head slowly turned to the side to watch as HE approached.

It was Kiba Inuzuka, her best friend, biggest supporter, and ex-teammate. Hinatas' heart dropped like it had turned to stone. He came closer and looked at her, the curse form still in full effect. Slowly Hinata calmed herself and the wings began to fade away along with the rest of the curse. She groaned with the effort as the last rain drop disappeared into the tribal cloud at her shoulder and her hair gradually shortened back to its original length.

"It is you." Kiba said slowly stepping forward. She held up her hand to stop him. "D-don't come any closer Kiba-kun." She warned. He gave her a comical look and continued forward. Hinata drew a kunai and threw it at his feet were it stuck into the ground. "Don't come any closer." Hinata said again making her threat sound real without the stuttering. Kiba froze, shocked and confused. "Why?" He said looking from the kunai to his secret crush.

"I am no l-longer a Konoha k-kunoichi." She told him simply. He looked at her with confusion and Shino stepped closer to Kiba looking at Hinata curiously from behind his sunglasses. "But you're still wearing your headband." Kiba pointed out his voice with a hint of despair in it. Hinata had forgotten about it. It was always around her neck out of habit. The woman removed the piece of cloth and metal from her neck and pulled out another kunai. Slowly she carved a line across the symbol. Both her old comrades watched in horror as she put the defiled leaf headband back in place at her neck.

"Why?" Kiba asked again angry, causing Hinata to look down for a brief moment before she looked back up at him. She was about to cry, but she held back her tears that threatened to betray her. "I found where I belong Kiba-kun. I'm happy now." She whispered quietly looking at him with a pleading look. That short simple sentence made Kiba hurt more than humanly possible. The woman he loved really had died that day. This was no longer Hyuuga Hinata and he knew it everything that had made her that person was gone. Shino stepped forward then, in front of Kiba. "Where is it you belong then?" The bug-nin asked calmly.

Zetsu strode up to stand at Hinatas' right shoulder then to answer that question and make himself known. Hinata turned her head just slightly to acknowledge him before turning her attention back to the Konoha ninjas. Akamaru growled and Kiba prepared to attack the akatsuki scum. "Don't." Hinata whispered and Kiba reluctantly relaxed. He couldn't lie to himself, it was still Hinata even if she turned her back on them. It was just easier to believe she had died.

"What now then?" Shino asked the hyuuga. "Please don't tell the hokage you have seen me. Tell her nothing; let them believe I am dead." She pleaded. Kiba turned around. He couldn't look at her anymore seeing as his tears were escaping his eyes despite his best efforts. "Kiba-kun," she whispered and he turned his head just enough so she knew he was listening, "Thank you." As soon as those words were out of her mouth Kiba ran.

He ran as fast as he could letting his tears flow unchecked down his face Akamaru on his heels. "Goodbye then Hyuuga Hinata." Shino said before running after his partner. He knew that both he and Kiba would grant Hinatas' last wish. Kiba would never betray her under any circumstance.

"I-I need to be alone Zetsu, I will catch up with you later." Hinata said looking down at the ground. The man nodded and shrunk back into the shadows without a word. The girl made her way away from the accursed place. There was a small lake right outside the border that she stopped at. She found a small clearing were she stood against a tree and let her tears spill over.

Hinata doesn't know how long she stood there crying. Her legs wobbled and gave out and she slouched down letting all her built up emotions leave her forever. This would be where she left all her feelings for Konoha and her old friends. This is where Hyuuga Hinata would truly die. From this point on she would just be Hinata.

Her eyes were swollen and her nose was running by the time she had stopped. Hinata was exhausted now from everything crashing down on her at once, from the battle with Sasuke to her heart wrenching reunion. Pein was expecting them back soon and she needed to catch up to Zetsu so she forced herself from the forest floor and headed in the direction of the akatsuki base wiping the last of her tears from her cheek.

***

Kiba had stopped at the meeting place the squad had decided on for just such an occasion. There he took out tree after tree in a blind furry of pain and hurt. He loved her so much so even if she was with the akatsuki he would grant her final wish, but it tore him up inside.

Shino had caught up to him but stood a safe distance away in the shadows to keep out of reach of Kibas fit. The dog-nins' movements were slowing and Shino knew he was running out of steam. Tuckered out and his rage gone Kiba moved behind a tree were his teammate couldn't see and he hit the ground burying his face in his knees. Akamaru came to sit next to him and let out a long anguished howl. Kiba did his best to hide his sobs.

It was easy after a while. His insides turned hollow so he couldn't hurt anymore. He told himself over and over that at least she was happy. It sucked that she couldn't be happy with him in Konoha, but that was life. His sobs ceased and his tears cut off. Kiba stood up slowly and composed himself.

Naruto and Kakashi arrived then and Naruto had a defeated look on his face. Neither of the two waiting had to ask how it went. Naruto didn't say anything and simply went to stand off by himself. Kakashi turned to Shino. "Was that Hinata? Where is she?" He asked looking around them. It was Kiba that answered, "It wasn't her." He said in a grim tone. Kakashi raised his eyebrow but said no more.

The temporary team began their journey home without any form of haste now that they all had a sense of failure. Kiba fell behind as his mind wandered over the events of just a short time ago that already seemed like ages. Hinata was part of the akatsuki now and it seemed like she had a curse mark, like Sasuke. So they weren't taking care of her? They better hope they don't run into Kiba Inuzuka again because he swore to have vengeance on them for letting her get hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sites of the Konoha gate coming into view. He sighed and they all reported straight to the Hokage. Kakashi told her everything that had happened while Naruto stared out the window and Shino had reported the events on their end leaving out anything that had to do with the person they had seen as being Hinata. To please Kiba, Shino had made it sound as if Orochimaru had acquired another slave.

Tsunade dismissed them all and leaned back in her chair. Something wasn't settling right with her. It was understandable that Naruto would remain silent, but the look on Kibas face was that of a person in mourning. He looked pale and sickly, something had happened, something very sinister and the more she thought about it the less she wanted to know. Sitting back in her chair she dug the sake bottle from her drawer and downed a large gulp.

*~*~*

Zetsu had kept a slow pace so Hinata would not fall too far behind. She had gained more respect from both personalities after her battle with the Uchiha. It was his white side that forced him to stand behind Hinata that time and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The plant man just felt a need to back her up.

It didn't take Hinata long to catch up and all signs of her breakdown were gone. Her face was a solid mask. Her partner said nothing. He gave her a small nod and they continued on their way, braking into a run. Night would fall soon but if they hurried they could make it back before the temperature dropped. Neither of them wanted to sleep out in the cold again.

Hinata ran and let her mind save the picture of her teammates, deep, hidden in a place far out of reach, but not forgotten. Other than that she forced herself to forget everything. Even Naruto, her lifelong crush meant almost nothing now. Why should he? He never showed her any interest despite her minute advances.

Zetsu would throw her a sideways glance every once in a while to make sure she was ok. It was very interesting that the quite timid girl that blushed constantly and stuttered around base had the gall to confront an Uchiha. He was wondering if it was a mood swing and was waiting to see if she would snap again.

The female seemed very calm. Her eyes were a little swollen and hair was a little disheveled, but other than that, she looked very composed. Hinata zoomed forward the cold wind whipping her hair behind her. It felt good on her hot face. The temperature was falling drastically and they pushed faster. It would be only about another forty five minutes or so till they were home.

Hinata thought of the two people waiting for her and sped up, Zetsu tried to keep up, not used to this form of travel. She wanted to see Hidan. To see him and remember why she had turned her back on her family, friends, and village. It was all for him, he was her everything now, well him and Toorima, but mainly him.

They could see it now. They had entered hidden rain and it was snowing. Zetsu glared at the white puffs that floated down from the heavens. Hinata looked over to see his face and giggled. It was funny to him, the usually calm shinobi glare at something so harmless.

Zetsu shook his head as they slowed to a walk and stopped in front of the door. They quickly did the appropriate hand seals and Hinata yanked the door open in her desperation to see Hidan, but Zetsu caught her arm as she attempted to find him. **"Our report comes first."** His dark side reminded her and she sighed, he was right.

They entered the gloomy office were Pein was reading a scroll and Konan was peering over his shoulder. Konan straightened up immediately and Pein looked up at them. There was an odd look on his face, like he didn't believe they would either be back so fast or he wasn't expecting them to back in one piece so fast. Both shinobi stepped forward and Zetsu began the report.

He told Pein everything that he had witnessed and the parts of the lair that he had explored and told him of the battle in which Hinata had initiated. Pein had gone from a blank stare to a doubting one. He looked the girl up and down when Zetsu finished and Hinata began to tell him her end of the mission.

The akatsuki ring that once belonged to Orochimaru clinked as Hinata laid it on Peins large oak desk. Leader-sama looked at the ring and then at the kunoichi. "Job well done. Your mission was a success." He announced. "You may leave." He said leaning back and Hinata and Zetsu turned to leave. "Not you Hinata." He said and her partner left the office closing the door behind him. Hinata turned back to him confused. Pein had noticed the headband and took this opportunity to ask her about it, "Did that occur during the battle?" Hinata looked down at her handiwork. "No. I did this when confronted by my old teammates." She informed him her face as hard as stone. He was pleased, that was what he was waiting for to fully recruit her into Akatsuki, the final show of loyalty.

"Well done Hinata. You will now be officially admitted into the ranks of Akatsuki." He informed her. She gave him a grateful bow. The orange haired man stood from his chair and came around the desk. He picked up the ring she had recovered and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and dropping it into it.

"You must put it on yourself, the choice is yours to make." He said before returning to his seat and watching her intently. Hinata looked down at the small ring turning it over between her forefingers. She pictured Hidans ring, on his left index finger, and then the decision was made. The ring which was red and had the kanji for 'sky' on it slid easily onto her left little finger. Something inside her just told her that is where it belonged.

Pain shot through Hinatas body the moment the ring was in place. She could feel a mass amount of chakra invade her body. Slowly her fingernails turned to a dark maroon color, almost black. The gleam from the light is what showed the maroon in them. The pain ended just as quickly as it had started and Hinata was slightly hunched over and panting. "Welcome to the akatsuki." Pein said and Konan walked over, an akatsuki cloak in her hands and she passed it to Hinata.

After bowing to Pein again she slid her arms into the cloak and pulled it up to rest on her shoulders. For a silly reason she copied Hidan and only buttoned it to just above her abdomen. Pein let out a small sigh and released the silly girl. Konan stifled a giggle and set her hand lightly on Peins shoulder as the door clicked behind Hinata.

Now that she was free she darted down the hall to find Hidan and she had a pretty good idea where he was. He would be in their room, praying. Swinging the door open she found him sitting on the floor still in prayer just like she expected. "Who the fuck do yo…" Hinata had run to him and glomped him before he could get out the rest of his sentence. "Geez woman, you know Jashin won't be very fucking happy about that." He said sitting back up and pulling her into his lap. "He can punish me later." She said snuggling into his chest.

They stayed there like that for a few moments; too few for Hinatas' liking but Hidan took notice of her attire. He grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her left pinky finger. "So it's official now?" He asked the obvious question. Hinata nodded the note of concern in Hidans voice not going unnoticed. "Is that bad?" She asked looking into his violet eyes. "Why the fuck would it be?" He asked looking down at her keeping the concern out of his face.

Hidan liked it better when she had simple missions, but now that she was fully trusted she would get harder missions. It scared him because she hasn't been a Jashinist long enough to merit immortality. He couldn't live through losing her again and it worried him now more than before. "You better fucking pray before and after EVERY battle." He warned. "And you need to make a sacrifice soon." He reminded her. That made her nervous. She had accepted the Jashin faith and felt that some people deserved to die, but she wasn't sure if she could murder in cold blood yet. It would be a test of faith and she was happy she had time to consider it first.

***

Earlier that same day, chaos stood firm on the ground and hissed fiercely at Kisame in front of him. Toorima and Serenity tried to run around Kisame to get him from behind. The plan hadn't worked. Kisame had drawn Samehada, he told Toorima it had a name, and plunged it in the ground behind him to block their path.

Toorima kept running around to find an opening to attack but Kisame was too good. The girl was getting frustrated. She had been practicing all morning to try and synchronize some attacks with her new companions. It was proving to be harder than she had thought since they couldn't hold a conversation. The leopards were intelligent, that much was clear, but Toorima couldn't understand them like she wanted to, not yet at least.

Kisame had met them that morning and it was a pretty funny encounter. Chaos had run right up to him and started licking his hand. Toorima thought it was cute until the black leopard bit the man. Serenity had shaken her spotted head and put her big paw over her eyes. The shark-nin didn't find it funny…at all. The girl had apologized to her best friend a hundred times and every time he assured her that it didn't hurt and he was fine.

Toorima had made him an extra special lunch to make up for it. When Deidara found out he had laughed his head off. He said it was bound to happen, Kisame smelling like a fish and all. His jests didn't last long as Kisame had given a dark chuckle and placed his hand on the hilt of his gigantic sword effectively shutting up the blonde.

After that is when the training had started. Toorima needed it not just to get stronger, but to keep her mind off of Hinata and what she was doing right now. Her thoughts were like poison as she considered thousands of scenarios were something could go wrong.

Because she only had them one day it was Pein who ordered Kisame to help her with her synchronization. It wasn't coming along very well, but the man knew it would take time. It wasn't like he could perfectly wield Samehada the moment he first got it. It all took training and discipline.

The young kunoichi broke off from the snow leopard, Serenity, and ran the opposite way. She gave Chaos a meaningful look that caught Kisames' eye and the black leopard started to move. All three of them were running circles around him now. Toorima pulled a kunai from her tiny weapons pouch causing Kisame to watch her. That is exactly what she wanted. With the tiniest twitch of her finger both leopards swooped around and bit the man's ankles, holding him down.

Toorima ran at the man ready to strike him with her kunai. He chuckled and reached his hand out grabbing her head before she could make contact. Her short arms couldn't reach and she flailed to reach him sending him into a fit of laughter. The girl gave up and folded her arms in front of her chest while Kisame continued to laugh at her expense. To get back at him she had Chaos bite just a little harder before letting go. She had made sure that neither had broken skin and then they resumed training. This time Kisame was the one attacking and Toorima had to plan a synchronized defense.

Kisame was very impressed by the end of the evening. She had been much better at defense than offense. The leopards seemed to cover all her weak spots impulsively. It wouldn't take her long to master her control over her pets, as he referred to them.

Tobi had interrupted to let them know they were ordering pizza and that Deidara had gone to pick it up and would be back soon. He had skipped away leaving the door wide open and the two left behind staring after him. "That's good for now then." Kisame said and retrieved Samehada placing it on his back where it belonged. He turned to Toorima, "You coming?" He asked with a grin. Toorima ran forward and grabbed his hand both her feline teammates following behind as the two left hand in hand.

Kisame would never tell anyone that the little girl had a special place in his heart. He wouldn't even admit it to himself. She was the first person to actually willingly befriend him. Itachi was his friend but that was forced at the beginning so it wasn't as special. The girl didn't even cringe at his touch or callous hands.

They made their way down the hall to the living room where most of the group had congregated. Toorima entered the room with a big smile, lighting up the room. Kisame had set his sword down next to the couch and sat down in it, the cushions sinking under his large form. Toorima walked over and sat on the floor in front of him, Chaos and Serenity laying down on either side of her, Chaos half laid on her lap and purred loudly as she scratched him, her other hand stroked Serenity.

A large commotion started up as Deidara entered the room with all the pizza. Toorima could only count six boxes before Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kisame surrounded them. Toorima had fallen back after Kisame had moved so fast. She was just about to be mad at him when he sat back on the couch and handed her a plate with two small slices of sausage pizza. He grinned at her and she beamed up at him, then he took a large bite from one of his own slices.

The next ten minutes Hidan stood there cursing everyone out because he didn't get any pepperoni pizza and Toorima plucked sausage off her own food to feed to her cats. Kisame had leaned forward and covered Toorimas' ears. She looked straight up to see him leaning forward, glaring at Hidan. The Jashinist simmered down and left the room with some food. He was going to go pray no doubt.

Toorima cleaned up the mess and headed to the kitchen to get Chaos and Serenity a proper meal and some water. Kisame had patted her on the head and left for his room to freshen up. While her fuzzy companions ate their fill Toorima sat at the table her chin in her tiny fists. It was frustrating being small, and even more having a first crush. But that was something she didn't want to talk about and instead she wished to train and become worthy of that person.

Serenity finished first and walked over to her master. She pushed the girls hip with her nose and purred. Toorima looked down smiling and scratched behind her ears till Chaos finished. The three of them left the kitchen and headed to her room. By now the girl was extremely tired and only wanted to go to sleep.

Toorima was about to go into her room when she saw Hinata enter the room next to hers which belonged to her and Hidan. She really wanted to see Hinata, but she was sure that Hinata would want to spend alone time with Hidan so she stepped into her room and shut the door when her leopards had entered as well. Tomorrow she would bombard Hinata with questions, but for now, she would sleep peacefully.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had alot of people assume the voice was Naruto and I already had it planned out so I didnt want to change it. :P Anyway, let me know what you think please! I appreciate every review that is written, good or bad! Thank you all so much for reading Motherhood and More!!!

~Lady Toorima


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

*****

Hinata woke up in the arms of her most precious person and like always he was snoring like a chainsaw. As quietly as the girl could manage she crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once there she looked down at the ring on her pinky finger and her new darkened nails. She had always wondered why all the akatsuki men looked like they had manicures. It had never occurred to her that it had to do with a jutsu.

Once undressed she stepped into the shower and washed up slowly, enjoying the soothing rhythm of the water and the wonderful smell of Hidans sweet pea shampoo that she has started to use just so she would never forget it. Not that she could even if she wanted to. Hidan was imprinted on her heart now and forever.

The water was starting to turn cold so Hinata turned off the flow and stepped out wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel. "Come here." She heard Hidan call sleepily from the bed. She sauntered over and stood by him. He had his eyes closed but a huge smirk was on his face. Without warning Hinata was pulled down onto the bed and Hidan was squeezing her tightly and planted a deep wet kiss on her lips.

Several minutes later Hinata fell off the bed in a fit of giggles which sent her into a second volley of the infectious sound. Hidan sat there looking down at her sulking because he had been trying to get Hinatas' towel off with no success. She had told him that any of 'that' would have to wait till later and that today she was going to talk to Pein and demand that she be allowed to teach Toorima chakra control. The kunoichi didn't get her chance earlier because the news of her mission had caused her to forget.

Hidan propped his elbow up on the bed and placed his cheek in his palm as he watched his kitten get dressed. "So what the fuck am I supposed to do today?" He asked her after a few moments of enjoying the view. "Don't you have a mission later?" Hinata reminded him. "Shit, I forgot. Kakuzu is gonna be pissed." He said with a heavy sigh.

Hinata turned to him and smiled. "Don't take too long getting ready. I'm going to go cook breakfast and you don't want to miss out." She said pulling her Jashin pendant out from under the tank top she had just put on. Hidan groaned and tossed the blanket off his legs. The man gave a dramatic stretch and walked over to Hinata placing a kiss on the top of her head and then turned to make his way to the bathroom. The object of his tender kiss smiled wistfully and left the room in a daze.

She wasn't expecting Toorima to be waiting outside her room, but there she was, standing with a frustrated look on her face and her hair in a wicked mess. Hinata held in the laughs she knew would hurt Toorimas' feelings. "What's wrong?" She asked when she could control her voice enough to speak.

"Have you seen Kisame?" The girl asked angrily. Chaos and Serenity sat at her side hiding their faces as if they too were trying not to laugh. "No. No I haven't." Hinata was confused as she answered. Without warning Toorima stomped off murmuring so quietly it came out like a hiss. "I'm going to make breakfast now." Hinata called to her. Toorima waved a dismissive hand and continued her stomping.

Hinata was confused but made her way to the kitchen anyway. Tobi was there at the table with an empty plate in front of him and he was staring down at it. He looked up as the ex-hyuuga entered. "HINATA-CHAN!!!" He screamed jumping from his seat and glomping the young woman almost causing her to fall backward. "Tobi is sooooooo hungry! Tobi is a good boy!" He said letting go of her and sitting back in his seat. She chuckled and headed to the stove.

The smell of a traditional breakfast had made just about everyone come down to the source of the inviting smell. Tobi had already had seconds by the time Toorima and Kisame made their way into the kitchen being the last to appear. Toorima looked very pleased with herself and her hair was now a beautiful straight line down her back. Kisame was laughing boisterously and looked to have a tiny but deep bite mark on his forearm.

It was just like a lot of mornings. Hinata had been able to guess that Toorimas' behavior this morning was result of one of Kisames' pranks. It also wasn't hard to guess that it had something to do with her brush. When everyone finished Toorima cleaned up the dishes with the help of her best friend Kisame and she fed her leopards the left over sausage and bacon. They were picky eaters and refused to eat anything but meat.

Hinata had left last after talking to Hidan a little before she headed up to Peins office to discuss Toorima and her training with him. Toorima cut off the water as she handed Kisame the last clean dish and he dried it and put it back in the cupboard.

Most of the akatsuki would be leaving today on missions seeing as the weather had calmed down and it was no longer a blizzard outside. Kisame had to go out also so Toorima wanted to do something fun before he left. She was stuck inside; not being allowed to leave the base was starting to get to her. Toorima was starting to feel like a house cat.

Of all the things they could have done both of them wanted to have a sparing match. It was of course their favorite kind of game and Toorima wanted to try some new things out. So the girl followed the shark-nin to his room so he could grab his cloak and Samehada before they both made their way to the enormous training room. Chaos was excited and it didn't take long till he was in front of them, leading the way. Serenity stayed close by Toorimas' side.

The training room was a little colder than usual. It was a room made completely of stone so it was usually cold, but today it had an ominous kind of cold. Almost as if someone was there, breathing down your neck with icy breathes. Toorima shivered and moved into the center of the room. Kisame walked to the other end of the room and flashed his big toothy grin. The girl smirked and gave the slightest of nods. Chaos then began to stalk Kisame. Watching him closely and moving toward him in a slow circle. His master watched him with her arms folded in front of her chest and Serenity had moved to a defensive position in front of her.

Kisame was faster than a bullet and Toorima almost lost sight of him. With less than a second to react the young kunoichi ducked out of the way of Samehada as it was swung were her back had just been. One short whistle issued the order and Chaos ran at her, jumped off her back, and pounced the attacker. The snow leopard moved around and got a hold of Kisames ankle and Toorima turned swiftly to plant a kunai in his gut. Toorima jumped back as the Kisame in front of her turned to water and sank to the ground.

Toorima turned her head to look for Kisame and just as she did his large fist collided with her small cheek and sent her flying into the other wall. Serenity and Chaos ran to her side and growled at the approaching man. The girl had hit the wall with such force that she was almost unconscious. She let out a deep cough and blood began to trickle from her mouth. Her head lulled as she tried desperately to hold onto herself.

A big blueish hand came into her view but she refused it. She stood up with wobbly legs and looked up at her spare partner. "I'm ok." She said wiping the blood from her chin and closing her eyes for a second to stop her head from swirling. Kisame chuckled and backed up, giving her some room. He had fallen for it. A twitch of Toorimas' fingers later and both her faithful pets had their teeth into his ankles holding him still and their master had leapt off Chaos' back like he had earlier and wrapped her legs around his abdomen and had a kunai at his throat.

Kisame had been seriously caught off guard. He hadn't expected Toorima to let herself be attacked like that only to get a better shot at him. Now here she was, strapped to his chest with a kunai at his throat. He had to admit, he was impressed. The child was born to be a great shinobi. Then he realized the position they were in and easily pulled her off of him, setting her on the ground. Toorima looked at him confused, but before she could say anything Itachi opened the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked his partner. "Yeah." Kisame replied and looked down at Toorima. He placed his big hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Toorima pouted as he messed up her hair. When he finished and turned to leave Toorima ran up and gave him a hug from behind. "Miss you already." She whispered into his back. "Miss you too." He said and patted her hand at his waist. She let go and he left behind the Uchiha.

Toorima was left in the training room with her leopards. She turned to them and smiled. "Still up for another game?" Her question was answered as Chaos got into position and Serenity followed Toorima to the other end of the room. Then the game of intense tag began.

Over two hours later there was a small knock on the door. Toorima was on the ceiling out of reach of the giant cats for the moment. "Come in!" She yelled as Chaos began to try and climb the wall. Hinata came in with a frustrated, but victorious look. It looked as if she had accomplished a goal, but only half the goal with much more effort. Hinata looked around for Toorima and almost had a heart attack when she looked up to see her upside down forty feet off the ground. The child released the chakra from her feet and again fell to the ground landing lithely on the balls of her feet to absorb the impact. The older kunoichi was sure her heart had stopped for a second and she had stopped breathing. Her heart kicked back up again and her breath was heavy. "D-don't do that to m-me." She panted. Her reply was a chuckle.

Hinata finished explaining to Toorima that she had been granted permission to train her at chakra control, but it had limitations and conditions. The newest akatsuki was not allowed to go easy on her at all for any reason. In the training room Toorima was to be looked at as nothing more than a pupil. And thus the training began as Hinata was instructed.

Toorima was having trouble with this one aspect. Every time she concentrated her chakra it spread till she could feel not only hers, but also those of the leopards at her side. It was hard for the kid shinobi to know the difference and use them all at the same time. Her control would take time but Hinata had a lot of confidence in her and that was comforting.

The two kunoichis continued the training till Toorima had almost no chakra left and was left gripping her knees for support and panting. Hinata wasn't allowed to go easy or comfort her once training was finished. In fact she was ordered to leave the room as soon as she was finished. Hinata couldn't leave things that way though. So the very least she could was turn with a smile and tell Toorima she was going to start dinner.

The leopard-nin nodded and fell back onto her bottom as Hinata left the room. Chaos walked to her and flopped across her lap and Serenity came over and nuzzled her shoulder. She smiled gleefully and stroked her teammates. Her mind wandered and soon she was completely spaced out. Her hands moved on their own as they continued their messaging. That's when she first heard it, _'Oh oh, left!'_ It was an excited voice, boisterous and young almost. Toorimas' heard snapped down to look at Chaos who was purring and had his eyes closed. As a test she moved the hand that was petting him to the left. _'There there!'_ The voice in her head said again.

'_I can hear you!'_ Toorima shouted in her head. The black leopard looked up blissfully. "What?" The voice in her head was surprised more than confused. _'I can hear you! Serenity, say something.'_ Toorima was so excited she couldn't fully register the fact yet. _'What am I supposed to say?' _A different voice then rang throughout her mind. This voice definitely a young girl's voice, but it was much more serious than its masters.

Toorima leapt from the ground after shoving Chaos off. She wanted to go tell Kisame and Hinata right away. Then she remembered Kisame was gone on his mission. So Toorima waltzed her way to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Chaos and Serenity followed in silence, not wanting to spoil her good mood with the even more shocking news…

*~*~*

Hinata was in the kitchen humming away as she prepared a beef stew for dinner. "Shit!" She screamed as a commotion in the living room made her cut her finger. She blushed at her use of profanity realizing Hidans dirty mouth was rubbing off on her. Washing the cut in cold water and putting a bandage on it that was conveniently in one of the low cupboards Hinata finished cutting the carrots and tossing them in the stew before she went to investigate the commotion.

Deidara was rolling on the living room clutching his sides as he laughed his head off and Tobi was holding the entryway for support as he too laughed hysterically from behind his mask. Konan had also come down to see what was going on and was now restraining a furious Toorima. The child looked murderous and hurt as she swung her arms at the blond man on the floor.

Hinata didn't have an idea what had happened to make Toorima act like that. Something was different about the child and when it finally registered to Hinata she couldn't help but laugh as well. Her laughter made Toorima turn to her and tears brimmed at her eyes. Chaos growled at the blond and Serenity like always remained at Toorimas' side. The change was very obvious.

Toorima didn't have ears anymore. Or at least, she didn't have human ears. Two snow leopard ears peeked out from her thin hair at the top of her head. They weren't enormous; they were just as big as Serenity's. Hinata walked to Konan and placed her hand on her shoulder. Konan released Toorima and Hinata got on her knees to give her a hug.

Slowly Hinata felt Toorima calm down. "Ok, what happened?" She asked when she was sure her adopted daughter had calmed down enough to talk. Toorima drew in a deep breath and gave her explanation as calmly as she could. "I can hear them now, Chaos and Serenity. I was coming to tell you when these two saw me and started laughing. Konan stopped me before I could bite them." The end sounded like a complaint. "But why do you have leopard ears?" Hinata asked holding back a giggle.

"Serenity told me that the more I unlock my kekkai genkai the more I would change." Toorima said and Deidara burst out with a fresh wave of laughter. Toorima jerked from Hinatas' grip and charged at him. It was Tobi that had caught her this time to everyone's surprise. He had a tight grip on her arms and was holding her up off the ground. "Tobi is sorry but you look so cute!" He said trying to apologize. Toorima wasn't pleased with the apology but couldn't move regardless.

'_Want me bite him?'_ Chaos' voice asked. _'No…'_ Toorima answered inwardly and calmed down till Tobi set her back on the ground. "Tobi is a good boy!" he said when her feet touched ground again. Without a word Toorima turned and stomped her way to her room. All the adults watched her go and Chaos gave Deidara a warning hiss before he followed Toorima from the room. Hinata sighed and returned to her cooking as it had started to smell like it was burning.

***

Madara watched from behind his mask as the girl left the room. He was very pleased with the child's progress and felt that soon she would be a great asset to him. He had a lot of plans and she would fit in them quite nicely. As soon as Hinata had come here he was rather displeased finding that she was too weak to be included in his overall design, but the baggage she had brought was proving to be more valuable than he would have guessed.

The man walked over to the couch and plopped down on it letting Tobi take over again. Deidara had got off the floor and sat at the opposite end of the couch from the man. The bomber looked at his partner. "What do you think yeah?" He asked looking at the orange swirl mask. "Tobi is a good boy!" He replied and Deidara sighed.

Konan quietly left the room to return to Peins' office and inform him on what had happened. Now that she was alone she thought it was ok to let out the girlish giggle she had held in.

Toorima slammed the door to her room and stomped to her bathroom. _'It isn't that bad.'_ Chaos said as he jumped onto the bed. He didn't get a reply. In the bathroom Toorima looked at the mirror intently. He was right, they weren't that bad. _'Why are they like yours?'_ She asked in her head as she looked down at her snow leopard. _'It is tradition that females resemble the snow leopard while males resemble the black leopards.'_ Serenity said in a text book manner. Toorima shrugged, that was an easy answer to understand.

Her ears really were kinda cute. She had full control of them too. She could move them to the left, right, and even flatten then against her head. The long black hair fell better at the side of her face now that it wasn't hindered by her human ears. She could get used to them quickly enough. Everyone's reaction had just pissed her off and she reacted harshly.

Serenity moved forward to rub her cheek on Toorimas leg. _'Feel better?'_ Her voice was softer. "Yes." Toorima answered aloud. _'Good, can we go eat now?'_ Chaos asked from the bed. Both the girls shook their heads at the typical male and they all left the room together. Toorima was going to apologize to Tobi since he had apologized to her, but too bad for Deidara. She was not going to speak to him until she got a full and earnest apology.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**WARNING!!!** I have decided that this will be the last chapter for Motherhood and More and that it will contain a lemon. Sorry for those of you who don't like lemons, you can skip over it if you wish. Thank you to all of those who have read this story from the beginning and given me such wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed reading!

~Lady Toorima

************************************************************************************

Hidan returned from his mission two days late and was welcomed by Hinatas' waiting embrace. Toorima stood behind her mother waiting for her turn to welcome her father home. Hinata smiled up at him and took in his face all over again. He smirked and leaned down to give her a fiery kiss. Kakuzu groaned and moved around the happy couple and headed to Peins' office to give their report.

The Jashinist picked up his woman bridal style and headed for the bedroom without breaking the kiss. "Wait! Daddy! WAIT!" Toorima said following him. He ignored her and continued forward. The girl growled behind him as Hidan entered their room and shut the door in her face. She let out a humph and walked away to find Deidara and make him apologize for the other day. If one thing was sure, Toorima could really hold a grudge.

Back in the room Hidan had laid Hinata down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Their lips met again in a hurried frenzy. "You promised." Hidan reminded her as he drew back for air. "Shut up." Hinata said blushing and pulled his head down so their lips joined again. In a rush Hinata pulled her lovers akatsuki cloak off and tossed it to the ground. He smirked as she moved on to his shirt. His muscles were extraordinary and she never got tired of seeing them and tracing them with her fingers.

Hinata pulled off her own shirt next and Hidan kissed her again. It was forceful and filled with lust. They both wanted it, needed it, badly. Hidan made quick time as he unsnapped Hinatas' bra and threw it over his shoulder. His hands moved up to grope her exposed breast and Hinata moaned into the kiss. Her own hands roamed his hard chest and made their way down his stomach to the hem of his pants.

Hidan climbed off Hinata to get his pants off and Hinata followed, removing her sweats quickly. Hidan couldn't tear his eyes off her as she slid her panties down her supple hips to the floor. He stumbled with his boxers making Hinata giggle. She walked over to him and seductively helped him slide them off. She was on her knees in front of him now and in perfect position for a little foreplay.

Hinata stood to her feet and pushed Hidan down to sit on the bed. He looked at her confused, but he liked where things were going. His look of confusion melted away as she got on her knees and grabbed his member. It was already hard and painfully sensitive. His head fell back and he moaned loudly when her tongue connected with the tip of his manhood.

With a skill she didn't know she had Hinata started to suck the man's cock. She smiled when she felt his fingers tangle themselves in her hair and he tried to guide her. Hinata wasn't having that, she knew what she was doing and instead went slower. Hidan moaned again and could feel his passion rising already. Her tongue swirled around driving the man insane little by little.

Hidan was close to the edge, but he didn't want it to end like that. His fist tightened in her hair and pulled her head back. He stopped her protest by crashing his mouth to hers and lifted her off the ground. He slammed her to the mattress again and Hinata moaned. Her lips were bruising from all the kissing and she had bit her tongue. Hidan pushed his tongue into her mouth and savored her flavor and the taste of her blood.

Hinata pushed him off and slammed him into the bed. Most any other time Hidan would have enjoyed Hinatas' dominance, but he was too needy for games right now. He grabbed her breast and massaged them again. She moaned and her guard was down so he flipped their positions again and slid inside of her before she could reverse them again. He waited for the shock to dissipate before he began his rhythmic thrusts.

Soon Hinata was able to match his movements with her hips and the pleasure increased. Both of them were panting and Hidan was concentrating on his pace. His climax was edging closer as was hers. Moans and mewls from Hinata came as music to Hidans ears and only boosted his already enormous ego.

With little to go to bliss Hidan pulled Hinatas' leg up and placed it over his shoulder to allow him deeper access inside of her. Hinatas' mouth opened for a moan but no sound issued from it and her cheeks turned a beautiful light red in embarrassment. Hidan began to suckle her nipple and she gripped his shoulders. Oh his wonderful shoulders. Hinata could never tire of this perfect body that fit over hers like a glove.

Her thoughts were running wild as she felt a tightening in her stomach. She had to hold it, she didn't want this to end, not yet. Hidan was so close now it was maddening. His moans turned into quite praises to Jashin as his grip on her tightened and he released deep inside of her. She moaned and her passion exploded over him.

Hidan wasn't done yet, he was still plenty hard and to be honest, Hinata wasn't ready to call it quits yet either. Hinata wanted control this time. And thus a war for dominance started. Hinata had been pinned against the wall in no time at all, but she had her legs wrapped tight around his thighs. Both had their share of scratches or love bites.

Both of them enjoyed the moment which led to more violence. Hinata had squeezed her legs tighter around her man and he groaned throwing her against another wall. She leaned forward and forced her tongue deep into his mouth. One of her arms snaked its way around his neck as the other hand found its way into his silver locks. He encircled her with his arms and lifted her higher while keeping her legs around him.

Hidan lifted her high enough for him to be able to lower her down on his still firm shaft. Hinata growled in the kiss knowing she was losing the war, but losing couldn't be that bad if it felt this good. She was pressed harder against the wall as Hidan pounded into her harder than before. Moaning, Hinata broke the kiss and breathed heavily as her eyes closed in pure pleasure.

She didn't want this night to end as she forgot everything other than the man holding her, the thing deep inside of her, and the love that consumed her heart. Their lovemaking continued for the rest of the night until they were physically unable to continue. They both prayed and thanked Jashin before they fell asleep in complete and total euphoria.

~*~*~

Toorima had found Deidara in his room where he was making clay figures again. It didn't take long or too much bloodshed before the blond chuckled out an apology. She was pleased with the bite marks that covered his arm enough to accept his apology. He reached over and ruffled her hair, the mouth on his hand licked her small cat ear and the girl shivered. His voice was thick as he chuckled and pulled his hand away. Chaos sank his teeth into the closet pervs ankle and with that the trio left the room.

With nothing to do Toorima made her way to the training room. Serenity was talking to her about different possible combinations and Chaos was begging to play another game of intense tag. They talked all the way there and only stopped when they opened the door to the cold stone room to find that it wasn't empty. Pein and Tobi were in there and they were talking. Tobi quickly turned to the girl and singed a greeting as he skipped over to her. The orange haired man just stared at her with a sort of expectant look.

"Tobi leave." Pein said shortly and the masked man nodded and left the room. Madara smiled as he shut the door behind him, everything falling into place. On the other side of the door Toorima was looking at Pein, something about the atmosphere was giving her goosebumps and her ears instinctively lowered to her head. "Your training intensifies, now." Pein moved so fast Toorimas' eyes couldn't follow and a second later she was flying back crashing into the wall at the far end of the room. Chaos roared and Serenity ran to her side. Toorima stood with an evil smile on her face as she wiped the blood from her chin and charged at the akatsuki leader.

Training continued and Pein was not going easy of the child at all. Not even the fact that she was still only a young girl made him hold back. That was fine with Toorima. She didn't hold back either as she tried all the different combinations Serenity had described to her earlier and tried to perfect some from previous training that had worked well.

Leader-sama planted his foot in her rib cage for the second time and Toorima flew backward again. She landed on her feet and coughed, blood splattered on the ground. Her ribs throbbed as her arms clutched them impulsively. Pein moved again and Toorima tried to concentrate. Chaos came bounding forward just in time to shove Toorima out of the way and took the next kick himself. He hit the wall and fell down, he didn't get up.

"NO!" Toorima screamed and ran at Pein. Her tiny fist collided with his gut and pushed him back. She went to hit him with her other fist but he vanished. Her eyes roamed the room quickly to find him again and her ears listened for anything. The ears were good for more than just looks apparently; she could hear his light footsteps as they touched the ground.

Toorima swung her tiny leg around and it hit Peins shin as she stopped behind her. Serenity bit down hard into the man's calf to hold him in place. His fist came down and got the snow leopard hard on the head. Her body fell off of him and she whimpered as she fell to the floor. It seemed to happen in slow motion and Toorima panicked.

The hand motions seemed to happen on their own as Toorima quickly formed hand signs. A great cloud of smoke engulfed them all and Pein stood calmly looking in the direction he had last seen the girl. When the smoke cleared the sight was incredible. Twenty-seven leopards of varying size, shape, gender, and color surrounded their summoner. The corner of Peins' mouth gave the slightest twitch as he took in the scene in front of him. Toorima glared at him with profound fury. A tail with a snow leopard pattern had grown out at the bottom of her spinal cord, right above her ass. Not only that but her nails had grown and sharpened to claws. Even her canine teeth had sharpened and peeked out over her bottom lip slightly.

Pein was gone again in a blur. Toorima was able to see in which general direction he moved and with one hand gesture all of the leopards attacked the man. She ordered two of the leopards to go to Chaos and Serenity and check on them while still protecting them. That left twenty-five leopards and Toorima to fight against the powerful man.

Her hair flew behind her with the speed of her assault as she lunged forward. A taijutsu contest began as Toorima threw punch after punch at the man. The leopards had backed off enough to not get in her way but they were still close enough to help if needed. Toorima kicked at the man again and he smirked now as he jumped over her leg. One of the leopards jumped at him and got its teeth into his shoulder pulling him to the earth were the other leopards helped to restrain the man.

Toorima took her opportunity and used one of the felines backs to launch herself into the air her fist aimed directly for his face. It didn't hit and Pein was gone. Not just moved from the spot, he had left the room in a hurry. Tobi appeared at the door just then. "Kisame-san is home!" He informed Toorima. "Tobi is a good boy!" With that he shut the door. After a moment to herself Toorima calmed down and released all the leopards. All twenty-seven that had been summoned disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hesitantly Toorima walked to her wounded comrades. Chaos jumped up and his laughter filled her head as she neared him. _"What the hell?"_ She asked completely confused. Serenity came up behind her then. '_We knew you would fight harder if you thought we were hurt. Sorry for deceiving you master.'_ The female feline explained morosely. Toorima growled and tackled the black leopard that was laughing. She couldn't help it, she laughed too.

Tired out and ready to go find her best friend Toorima stood. Chaos stood and shook out his shiny coat. Serenity nuzzled her leg. _'You're not mad at us are you?'_ Her voice was sad and shamed. "Of course not." Toorima answered out loud and smiled down at the snow leopard.

The three of them left the room and Toorima rubbed her ribs because they still hurt as they made their way down the hallway. Toorima could smell Kisame and knew exactly where he was, the kitchen. When she entered the room she found that he wasn't alone either. Itachi was looking through the cupboards and Kisame was scouring the fridge. Deidara was looking in the pantry. They all turned when she entered.

"Hello?" Toorima asked raising her eyebrows. Itachi stepped around the counter and sat at the table. Deidara let out a happy sigh and followed Itachi to the table, and Kisame had a cheesy grin on his face. "Good you're here, feed us!" The shark-nin said as he shut the fridge and headed to the table as well. "Its dinner, that's Hinatas' responsibility." Toorima reminded them. "She hasn't come out of her room." Itachi said calmly. "Then go get her." She replied. "I'm not going in there yeah." Deidara said and crossed his arms over his chest. The other two at the table nodded in agreement.

Toorima sighed and set to work on dinner. Kisame came over to help when she couldn't reach into the upper cabinets. "What's all this about then?" The huge man asked rubbing her new ears. She purred and her tail twitched before Kisame stopped suddenly and turned his face away from her suspiciously. Deidara had begun laughing hysterically again and Itachi raised an eyebrow. With a growl Toorima finished the food and divided it into equal portions. She took Itachi his plate and returned to Kisame to follow him to the table with her and Deidaras' plate while Kisame carried his own.

Before Toorima went into her explanation of the new look she set the blonds food right in front of him. As he lifted his fork to take a bite she pulled it out from under him. Toorima and Kisame laughed as Deidara repeatedly apologized and begged for his food back. Itachi just shook his head and ate in silence.

The rest of her family, excluding her adopted parents, came into the kitchen for their share of dinner and Toorima found that she had to explain her appearance over and over. Tobi was careful not to laugh and Zetsu had the strangest look on his face. One that she could not describe very well, it looked like maybe craving or hunger. Deidara couldn't help himself and started laughing again after Toorimas' third time explaining and she found herself jumping across the table to get at his throat. All the other members laughed then except Itachi, half of Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

Dinner had finished and Deidara had been yelled at by just about everyone, whether it was because he was being rude, mean, or just annoying. The oddball family dissipated and Toorima fed Chaos and Serenity before she got to work on the dishes mumbling about getting back at the artist shinobi somehow. Kisame came over to help like always and leaned down. "Well, I like them." He whispered in her ear. Toorima began to purr softly and smiled up at her crush.

~The End~

*sadness and sorrow theme starts in the background* I can't believe it's finished! This is my first public work!!! I'm so happy that Onileo-sama has talked me into sharing my story with others. Thank you all so much for reading and being a part of this journey. I really appreciate all the messages and reviews and found they helped me to continue.

I will be doing a sequel to Motherhood and more called Tears of Acid with Toorima as the main character. I would be super grateful if you would give that story a try as well. Thank you all so much!!! *grateful bow* Look forward to "Tears of Acid", the first chapter should be up soon!

~Lady Toorima


End file.
